Gentle Affections
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Partly AU - Zero has trouble finding a proper owner to care for him. Takuma thinks Kaname needs a break from work... Warning: KanamexZero
1. Gentle Affections

**Gentle Affections**

QQQ**  
**

Raiga was worried; seriously, truly, honestly worried. He'd looked after this child since they were brought in, more than a decade ago. He wasn't afraid to admit the little one grew on him and he'd come to care for them like a favored nephew. The little one was a precious thing, really, but the boy didn't dare let anyone the chance to know him. Like a distrustful stray cat, he was wary of letting anyone into the overly guarded fortress he called a heart.

One might've thought he must've had a harsh unrelenting life, and while that may be true, Raiga felt it was just in the little one's nature to test the waters over and over again before he jumped in. He'd seen too many examples of what could happen to those who didn't. If that were the only problem, Raiga would have wanted nothing more than to praise him for his precaution, but it wasn't just that.

He sighed as he put down more papers detailing the damage and the costs his little one had caused just the day before. Two shattered vases, a broken table, and three panels of stained glass windows now rendered useless. That was nothing compared to the impression the little one gave to the important members that had been in attendance during the impressive show of his temper. At this rate, Raiga couldn't be sure if anyone would want the child; such was the little one's horrible temper it tried even the most patient of saints.

Many of his acquaintances had advised him to bring the child to a Breaker, but Raiga could never bring himself to do so. It would be betraying the little one's hard earned trust in him, and Raiga loved the fiery spirit his little one held in those unique eyes of his. Those that were sent to Breakers usually came back just that – a broken shell of their former selves. They were like computers installed with a new programming that had them behave in whatever way their owners wanted. They were submissive robots that had no will of their own. While others may like that in a Pet, Raiga didn't and the more intellectual of his customers didn't either.

But how to get a decent owner… Those weren't hard to find, really, but one that suited to his little one's needs? Almost impossible, many of his acquaintances would scoff, but it wasn't completely impossible. Raiga hadn't given up hope for the child yet. He would find someone, he would. As much as he cared and adored his little one, he couldn't stay here forever. He was already nearing his maturity and should get an owner to look after him right and proper.

He frowned as he read the report from one of his underlings who had been at the scene when the little one's temper had struck. The reason was again, because one of the more forward of the party members had given into temptation and had decided copping a feel wouldn't hurt. It was unfortunate he assumed wrong and the little one had ended up losing control. Well, at least Raiga wasn't responsible for the damage this time. The rule when regarding his little one was looking but no touching and the reason for this was, as demonstrated quite spectacularly, the child detested being touched by anyone.

Raiga wondered why that was, not for the first time. Not even he was able to touch the child without the boy getting moody. Questions had been asked, but the child himself was unaware as to why his body and mind disliked contact and rejected it so fiercely. He went so far as to describe it as 'nauseating and painful'. That was when it was at its worst and at the least, he would feel irritated. It was a cause for great concern when trying to look for an owner. There were numerous clients of his that had tried and failed to coax more than an annoyed growl or snarl.

Looking through his other files, he was glad to see Harumi, one of the many Pets-to-be in his care, getting accepted by another one of his regular customers. His clients always came back, something Raiga was proud of. He was known as one of the more different types of Pet holders. He gathered the unique and rare to train and educate in the world of vampire politics and to serve their future owners loyally without having to be sent to Breakers. His clients never ceased to be amazed at the genuine care their pets had for them instead of the ingrained empty devotion many of the others had.

Another difference in his pets was that they were all human. Raiga never took in other vampires as possible pet candidates. He loved teaching and with another vampire, the submissive behavior towards another higher ranked vampire was in their nature. In other words, there was zero challenge in educating them. Not to mention, Raiga was part of the minority of vampires that took an interest in humans and their behavior. He liked being able to change their opinions or outlook on life as a Pet to a good owner. He had yet to fail.

His little one was a special case. Looking at his file again, Raiga traced the boy's face in the picture, a frown coming over his features again. If not for the touching problem, he was sure the child would turn out to be one of his best, a rare diamond that outshone the rest of his gems.

"Who could you be chosen for, I wonder?" He murmured aloud.

QQQ

Aido Hanabusa sent his friend, Ichijo Takuma, a wary glance. This plan of his was sounding more and more crazier by the second. Sure, Kaname-sama was going through one of his phases again, but this wouldn't be solving the problem. In fact, he thought maybe it might make it worse instead of better. Looking around, he could tell the others were just as uneasy. Shifting again in his seat, Hanabusa sighed.

Getting a human Pet…what would Kaname-sama say? He hoped if anything, he wouldn't be offended. It might not be the best of methods, but Takuma's feelings in this were completely genuine. He was truly worried for Kaname and wanted to ease his pain.

Kaname had been looking for someone since more than a decade ago. They didn't know who and never dared to ask. It seemed something too personal. They had no idea of this person's name, face, or even gender. Just that they were human – as if that helped in narrowing the possibilities. It would've been better if they were a vampire; if only to make the whole finding process easier.

Hanabusa wondered at Kaname-sama's interest in humans. The academy prefect, Cross Yuuki, was a fine example of his strange tastes. Kaname-sama cared for the human girl like he did no one else. He protected her like one would a fragile flower just waiting to be picked or stepped on, one that was on the verge of imminent death. The other vampires were more curious at this than anything. Though there were some, like Ruka, that regarded the girl with jealously and resentment.

"But a human pet?" He murmured to himself. "How would that make things easier?" He thought his voice was low enough not to be overheard, but Takuma caught on.

"It'd get Kaname's mind off whoever he's looking for. It must be frustrating for him to not be able to look, no matter how much he wants to. Besides, it'll make the Council happy Kaname's finally doing something vampire-like." Takuma reasoned.

"I've seen pets before and they were nothing but a waste of space, sitting around until their owner tells them to do something." Ruka said with a raised brow. She was not the least bit impressed with their current plan. A pet would only add to Kaname-sama's burden. He already had enough to take care of.

"Ah, but the place we're heading to doesn't hold those types of pets, Ruka. They're alive," Takuma smiled. "They feel and know how to think for themselves as well as their owner. And," his smile widened, "they're human."

"What?" She nearly exclaimed. "Did you consider how that could affect the rules of the Academy? Having a human amongst us would incite the others as well. You're getting sloppy, Takuma." She huffed. Takuma merely continued to smile.

QQQ

"Raiga-sama, your guests have been sent to the West Wing."

Raiga nodded and stood from his seat, taking his little one's file with him as he left the room. "Bring my diamond to us as well."

The guard smiled grimly. "Another client sir?"

Raiga nodded. "They insisted once they saw his picture. It's nothing out of the ordinary." His little one enchanted many with but a glance after all. He hoped these new clients would be the one for him.

Stepping into the room, Raiga smiled charmingly as he did with every one of his customers and sat down in front of them. "Good evening, my lady, gentlemen. I'm aware you've appointed for a specific one of my Pets." Smile still in place, he laid out his little one's folder on the table between them and slid it towards them. "I'm not surprised he's caught your attention, but if you've done your homework, you would know he isn't an easy one to care for. A bit difficult, our little diamond is." He informed fondly. "The file there contains any and all relevant information on him. If you still want to take him after going through that, you may." The file included everything from what the Pet candidate was educated in to what they'd done until now, acting much like a resume.

The little one's file was quite thick, for obvious reasons. Every temper tantrum he'd thrown since he'd been in Raiga's care was recorded there and there were many, a majority of them due to his touching problem.

Raiga's lips lifted in an amused smile as he saw his clients' eyes widen and their brows rising to their hairline as they looked through the file. The lone girl of the group looked away after a few moments, her expression one of extreme disproval if not disgust. The other two, both with honey blond hair, had a resigned air about them. The one in the middle of it all, Ichijo Takuma, was all smiles as he read. Putting down the file, he nodded.

"We'll take him. I honestly think he'll be perfect. Is it okay if we take him with us today? I'm getting him as a gift for a friend."

"You cannot honestly think to…!" The girl trailed off incredulously.

"Well, if that's what you've decided…" Raiga smiled. "Come on in little one," he called. "You've got a new owner that's willing to put up with your temper it seems." He turned back to his clients. "If you don't want him, send him back to me." They couldn't really do much else anyhow.

The door opened softly and his clients looked up to see his little one walk in, expression unreadable. Dressed impeccably, he bowed lightly. "Ichijo Takuma-sama I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Please take care of me," he said, his voice low and soft.

"You're even more beautiful in person." Takuma smiled. "It's alright. I'm not your real owner. You'll meet him when we get to the Academy." Making sure not to have skin on skin contact, he took the slightly taller boy by the elbow and led him to their car.

QQQ

"Kaname-sama, Takuma is here to see you." Shiki Senri knocked softly. There was a moment of pause before a response filtered through the door, "Thank you Shiki." The answer was as good as an invitation. Takuma smiled and went in.

"Kaname, I have a gift for you. Is it alright to bring him in?" Kaname nodded, inwardly curious at the overly familiar scent wafting into his room. It couldn't be, could it? He'd wanted to look for him for so long, but had given up on ever getting the chance.

As Ichijo's gift stepped through his door however, all of that was pushed back as Kaname's eyes widened and he moved faster than even Takuma could see. Appearing soundlessly in front of the boy that'd captured his attention, Kaname lifted a hand under his chin to tilt his head upward, getting a better view of his face. He couldn't believe…but it was him. It was Zero.

Takuma blinked, a little more than surprised. He was about to warn Kaname about touching the boy, but it seemed his concern was for naught. He wondered if it had anything to do with Kaname being a pureblood. It would explain why the rest of them weren't able to have any contact without triggering a negative response. From what he remembered from the boy's file, none of those who'd touched him had been pureblood.

It seemed the boy was just as surprised judging by his expression. "How...is it that you can touch me?" He murmured.

Kaname blinked at the question. How could he touch him? Why would he…no, he could guess why. The connection he shared with Zero refused to allow any physical intimacy and forbade any others to touch him. Unless Kaname himself gave permission, Zero would be off limits to anyone else. That meant, for over a decade, he hadn't any physical communication. While that may have been cruel, it pleased Kaname his precious kitten had stayed untarnished.

"How? Because you are mine, Zero." Cradling the boy's cheek, Kaname dipped his head and nuzzled his face into the tantalizingly soft pale neck before him, breathing in the boy's familiar scent. Yes, it was Zero. His stray kitten had come back to stay. Kaname wouldn't let him leave a second time.

"Yours? We'll see…but no one else has been able to touch me." Zero admitted softly. He'd finally found an owner his body and mind didn't mind being touched by. He wasn't about to refuse. He inwardly smiled at how happy Raiga would be. He wondered if his owner would allow him to call the Pet holder from time to time. Raiga was like an irritable, but lovable uncle to him.

Kaname smiled at Zero's answer and turned to the blond noble. "Thank you Ichijo, your gift is well appreciated." Takuma nodded, smiling. Knowing when he was being dismissed, he quietly left the room, ready to give the rest of the vampires the good news. Kaname had decided to keep the pet!

"Kuran-sama?"

"Just Kaname is fine when in private. Come," he beckoned. He settled Zero against him on his bed and threw the covers over both of their bodies. He just wanted to enjoy Zero's presence with him tonight. Other matters could wait until tomorrow.

How long had it been? He'd last seen Zero when the boy was four…twelve years? It'd been much too long. Even if the boy himself had no recollection of him, Kaname remembered everything in minute detail. The time they'd spent together couldn't have been more than a few months, and yet Zero had built himself a nice cozy room in his heart that'd felt terribly empty when he left. Now he was back again and though Kaname knew that room would get bigger, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Zero, along with Yuuki, were the only two he could place his trust in without question. Even a prince, no, perhaps because he was one, he needed some place to rest and he'd chosen Zero and Yuuki as his pillars long before he met anyone else. Even now, the pain of losing both of them one right after the other, made his throat tighten and his chest ache. Rido would pay for being the sole reason he had to part with them for so long.

Tucking Zero's head under his chin he let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes.

QQQ

As Zero was human, Kaname decided to let him attend classes with the Day students. No one would dare touch what was his, but the temptation would still be there. He would rather have Zero safe in a non-volatile environment, not to mention, he couldn't allow others to conclude just how important the human boy was to him, not yet. Until he could secure Zero's safety, he could not allow this slight…vulnerability to be known.

Zero was already in his dorm room with the Day class students. His uniforms had been provided for and he would be starting class the next day. The chairman mentioned introducing him to Yuuki and setting him up as another prefect to help the girl with the nightly rounds in addition to keeping the girls in line during class changeover.

Never having been to an actual school before, Zero was curious about what it was like. He already learned there was a ranking system based on one's performance in class and exams and as a prefect, he was supposed to behave as a model student. What that entailed, he wasn't so sure of, but the chairman promised Yuuki would do her best to explain how things worked around the Academy.

Slipping into his nightclothes, Zero tucked himself in and closed his eyes.

Hours later, he was awoken by soft knocks at his door. Rubbing at his eyes, he invited them in. Checking the time, he saw that he needed to get ready for 'school'. Having kept the hours similar to that of a vampire, getting up and staying up during the day would take some time to get used to. Slipping from under his sheets, he started at the high squeak from the corner of his room. Turning around, he saw a girl around his age, gaping at him.

"Are, are you Yuuki?" The chairman did say he'd introduce her some time.

"Y-yes, but please, put some clothes on!" She squeaked again. When she came to wake the new student, she'd hardly expected to see him half naked as he climbed out of his bed. Didn't it get cold with just a shirt on? Half the buttons weren't done up either, exposing a part of his creamy pale chest.

Zero tilted his head, wondering what she was so bothered by. If she'd been a noble vampire, then of course, things would be different, but she was just a regular human girl. Raiga and his tutors had all taught them nudity or a little show of skin was hardly anything to get embarrassed or self-conscious about. They were pets. What was the use of hiding themselves from their owner?

But Zero was hardly one to impose. Shrugging, he slipped off his shirt, which caused another squeak, and went to the closet for the uniform the chairman had given him the night before.

Though she'd covered her face with both of her hands, Yuuki couldn't help a quick peek through her fingers. What normal teenage girl wouldn't, she thought defensively. Her eyes followed his long slim legs, stopping curiously at a faint mark on his inner thigh. It wasn't very big nor was it small. It almost looked like a rose, but she couldn't be sure. She wondered what it was.

"It's a tattoo."

"Wha…?" Had she said that out loud?

The boy traced the insignia with the tips of fingers. "This mark."

"A...tattoo…?" She wasn't even trying to cover her face now, openly blinking and trying to get a closer look.

"Yes." It was actually a sign of ownership and certainly had more properties attached to it than a regular tattoo. It usually didn't develop at such an early stage, but considering his current owner was a pureblood, he wasn't too alarmed. He supposed it'd started to show the moment Kaname had decided to accept him. It took a full week for the mark to become this visible with a noble. The powers of purebloods really were different.

Marks of ownership varied with each vampire. If they were a part of a clan or a large family with a crest, that would show as well as another element added to specify which exact family member it referred to. The colors the mark would take on also differed according to taste, as well as the location one would show up in.

Zero concluded the rose was of the Kuran family symbol and the intricate vines entwined around it were something from Kaname himself. The reason for it being on his inner thigh, he had yet to decipher. Currently a faint crimson, he knew if Kaname chose to keep him, the mark would darken. He was curious about what the thorny flower represented for the Kuran line, but supposed he would find out sooner or later.

Yuuki gave a slow nod at his answer. A tattoo...and on his thigh… She may not have been into learning much of the, the…well, pleasures of the flesh, so to speak, but even she knew having a mark like that on your thigh, on the _inner side_, wasn't so that just anyone could ogle and examine it. Touching such a place…it was only suited for lovers. She blinked then flushed at the turn her thoughts had taken and straightened her back, covering her eyes again.

Zero felt a smile tugging at his lips at the girl's actions and shook his head, slipping his pants on. What a weird girl.

QQQ

Prefect duties weren't so difficult to manage, Zero supposed. The girls had been frightened off by his anger, some actually running off, and when the vampires came through, all was quiet – for once. The surprise showed on their face as they passed. Though Zero caught looks of relief on some of them as well. He could only imagine what it was like to go through so much chaos just getting to class.

As he and Yuuki took their time patrolling, they stopped just as they were about to turn a corner seeing one of the night class students. Aido Hanabusa, if Zero's memory wasn't failing him.

Aido shot him a narrowed eyed glare as he spoke, "Kaname-sama wants to see you, now."

Hanabusa couldn't see why Kaname-sama would be so taken with a human pet. His looks could give other vampires a run for their money, sure, but he didn't think the boy was ready to live up to the high expectations of being a pureblood's pet.

Just as vampires in class A were different from the rest, so were the pets chosen to serve them. They had a certain atmosphere about them that distinguished them from any other normal pets. Instead of the drone like empty shells Ruka mentioned, they acted with grace, confidence, and poise, much like any other vampire noble. Hanabusa had only seen one pet belonging to a pureblood, but that one chance was enough to leave him impressed.

Compared to that, Zero was only sixteen in human years and completely inexperienced. Kaname-sama was his first official owner. The bursts of horrible temper tantrums were troubling as well. What good was a pet if the owner couldn't even touch them? Hanabusa was sure Kaname-sama wouldn't keep Zero around for long.

Shooting a glance towards the pale boy, he knocked. "Kaname-sama, I've brought Zero." He opened the door for the boy to enter and left swiftly to his own rooms.

Stepping in, Zero saw Kaname lounging on the couch. He didn't know enough about his new owner to guess why he'd been called. "Kaname?" Kaname looked up and smiled softly as he patted his knee. Wordlessly, Zero seated himself on his lap and relaxed against him.

Slender fingers slid through his hair before gently resting on the back of his neck. "How was your first day?"

"It went relatively well. I have one question however." He turned to give his owner a curious look. "Are all school girls like the ones here in the Academy? They were all attracted the students in the Night class. Why is that?"

Kaname almost thought the boy was asking the question for humorous intent but he could see his inquiry was genuine. Zero had grown up learning to serve a future owner as a pet. He had the best education money could afford, but had only been taught by tutors with other pet candidates. He'd never been amongst regular human children.

"They are attracted to us because we are physically appealing to them." Kaname patiently answered. Zero nodded but tilted his head. "Human school girls have strange tastes.

"Raiga has never taught us how to see and admire by physical beauty alone. Neither has our tutors." He frowned, "I see Aido-sempai as a rather spoiled child, Kain-sempai doesn't act anything like his given nickname and is rather apathetic, Ruka-sempai is arrogant and icy, and Ichijo-sempai is like a mother hen. I don't see how any of that is worth the amount of attention they get."

Kaname chuckled softly. "I see. And what of your opinions regarding myself? Am I not worth the admiration of those strange school girls?"

Zero took a moment to gather his thoughts. "You are kind, Kaname, but not to everyone. I think that part of you is conditional. You only show gentleness when you wish to," mainly when it benefited him in some way. He pursed his lips as he continued, "There is also a part of you I doubt anyone can reach." It was like trying to look for something under a frozen lake. Trying to get through such a thick layer of ice would not be without some inflicted damage.

"You've concluded so in just so many days?" Kaname looked amused, aware Zero hadn't really answered his question.

Zero smiled. "You are my Keeper. It is a part of my duty to observe and serve you in the best way."

"Serve me…are you willing to do so for the rest of your life?" Kaname's voice softened and deepened, his tone silky.

"If you'll have me," Zero softly answered. Kaname held him tighter against himself and pressed his cheek to the silky strands of his hair.

"There was a reason I called for you tonight." He brushed his lips against Zero's neck. "I want to have you…permanently." He thought of the best way to keep Zero safe and this was the only option he could trust. He would not lose his kitten a second time.

Zero's eyes widened. To be a permanent pet for an owner…it was the highest honor one could receive. "Kaname…are you so sure? There may be others who are capable of serving you better—" he protested.

"I do not want anyone else. You were mine then and you are mine now." He stroked the boy's cheek. "Let me have you Zero." Mind, body and soul forever tied to his own. He could not have wanted for anything more at this moment.

Zero leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaname's neck in response. How could he refused such an earnest request? The pureblood smiled. Zero was his.

Slitting his left wrist, he brought it up to Zero's lips. The boy's warm mouth gently suckled his skin. Petal pink and perfectly shaped, Kaname briefly wished those soft lips worked to suckle at more than just his wrist. Now was not the time however, and he tried to keep thoughts concentrated on one thing – the intent behind the bond he was about to form.

As Zero drank from him, Kaname whispered the lines to one of the oldest bonding rituals, tying Zero's life with his own. There were many different types of bonds an owner and their pet could share. What Kaname chose was for Zero to share the same lifespan as himself. Kaname's heart now literally beat for the both of them.

Lapping up the last trace of sweet crimson that leaked from Kaname's wrist, Zero sighed softly, "Kana, thank you…" He whispered, his voice nearly trance-like.

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "What did you just call me?" Had he remembered everything?

But Zero only blinked up at him. "Kaname?" He hadn't recalled calling his owner by anything other than his name. That was what the pureblood wanted, wasn't it?

Kaname debated on whether or not to ask. "Zero, do you remember anything from before you were taken in as a pet candidate?"

Zero frowned. "I was picked up by Raiga when I was four. I knew I was an orphan, and I remember a lot of warmth, but other than that, things are a bit confusing." He looked up. "Why?"

Kaname lightly shook his head, not offering an answer.

QQQ

Takuma sighed. Another invitation. Really, they got tiring after a while. Kaname hardly ever went to them anyway, and none of the other purebloods bothered. They knew they were just going to get ogled at by the other vampires. What self-respecting person liked that?

"Ichijo, what is it?"

"Kaname," the blond sighed. He just handed the card over, knowing that would explain the situation better than his words ever could. The pureblood's dark eyes scanned the invitation and paused at the bottom, where the name of the party's host was signed.

Takuma refrained from cringing. Though not as well off as his grandfather, the holder of this gathering was another high standing member of the council. Expecting the invitation to go up in flames, he was more than surprised when Kaname simply handed it back,

"I'll be attending this one."

The pureblood didn't offer an explanation, leaving the blond with more than a few questions.

Having just got out of the shower, Zero paused when he felt warmth spread from the completed mark on his thigh. The rose insignia was much clearer now and the vines, a lighter shade, now grew to loop twice around his thigh. He'd raised a brow when he first saw it, it was almost like a permanent garter. Though since it was placed fairly high, it wasn't as though anyone was going to see it.

The warm pulse from the mark reminded him Kaname was calling for his attention. Dressing himself in a simple pair of pants and a dress shirt, he made his way over to the Moon dorms, where he saw Ichijo Takuma waiting for him.

"Hello Zero-kun. I'm glad you came so quickly. Kaname's waiting for you." Nodding, he went upstairs. Entering his owner's rooms, he followed the pull of the mark to the pureblood's bedroom.

"Zero, I'll be going out tonight. I'd like you to accompany me." He gestured to the change of clothing lying on the back of the chair. "I'd also like for you to wear that when we go."

It was a matching set to the clothing Kaname was currently wearing. Nodding, Zero started to strip, unaware of the eyes on his slim physique as he slipped the clothes on. Just as he finished hooking the belt around his waist, a pair of strong arms came around him and pulling him back into a warm chest.

"You look lovely, as I thought you would," Kaname murmured softly against the shell of his ear. His hand trailed down along Zero's hip, and down his thigh…

"Thank you Kana — ?" He couldn't hold in the gasp that came from Kaname rubbing his fingers against the rose insignia on his skin. The area around ownership marks were especially sensitive, even more so when the owners themselves touched them. Even through the fabric of the pants, the barest brush of Kaname's touch felt as though his skin was on fire.

"Ka-Kaname…?" His voice came out breathy, the strength having gone from his lungs.

"Your heart rate increased…" Kaname dipped his head, mouthing the pulse on Zero's neck, giving it a gentle, experimental suck. He teasingly let the tips of his fangs scrape across the soft skin and delighted in the involuntary moan that escaped Zero's lips. His kitten was so adorably responsive.

Still paying careful attention to the enticing span of skin beneath his lips, Kaname stroked his thumb against the mark he knew was placed at Zero's thigh, eliciting a shudder from the body in his arms. Zero's reactions were so precious…he could keep at this all day. They didn't necessarily have to go to that party. They had something to perfectly occupy their time for the next few hours.

"Kaname, please…" What the pureblood was doing was incredibly distracting. Zero could hardly remember why he was here in the first place. There was...didn't Kaname have to go somewhere?

"Yes Zero?" He asked lazily, his voice husky. The low sultry tone to his voice further prevented Zero's thoughts from staying on his intended track.

"You – ah, y-you, nn…" Oh god, please don't stop… Kaname was sucking on a spot below his ear that was driving him insane. He nipped and nibbled at it, causing his blood to rush to, well, not very appropriate places.

Having been incapable of receiving or giving even the simplest of hugs without feeling like crap, something like this…it was nearly overwhelming. Zero wasn't just a virgin, he was completely inexperienced in the area of physical intimacy as a whole. And what Kaname was doing was pushing his limits.

A sharp sudden knock at the door interrupted their brief moment. Kaname looked more than slightly put out, straightening his clothes and that of Zero's, leading the both of them to the door. Upon opening it, they were greeted with Takuma's smiling face.

"Sorry if I was intruding, but if you want to go, now is the time."

Oh you have no idea, Zero wryly thought, his face still flushed.

The party was one for specifically introducing and showing off one's prized pets and the owners' capabilities as a good Pet keeper. Zero was expecting to meet more than a few old friends and acquaintances here. He knew Seiji had gone to Shirabuki Sara-sama and Ruri had gone to the beautiful pureblood's father. From what Raiga had told him, the both of them were enjoying their positions to the fullest.

After a few introductions, Kaname had allowed him to wander a bit on his own. Knowing better than to venture out too far, Zero stayed within Kaname's eye view, taking a few sips of water now and then, nodding to those he knew and recognized. Vampire gatherings really weren't much to rave about.

"Zero, is that you?"

Setting his glass down on the rim of the balcony, Zero turned to see a familiar face he hadn't seen in years. "Shuran."

"It is you! I never thought I'd see you at this type of gathering. Raiga-san told me of your latest tantrum." He smiled teasingly. "Two shattered vases, a broken table, and three panels of stained glass windows? You've been hard at work."

"I aim to please," Zero said sarcastically.

The older man leaned in closer and took a delicate sniff. "So you do. I hear you've caught the attention of Kuran Kaname, our one and only prince." Zero definitely carried the pureblood's scent. It was all over his clothes. And, Shuran inwardly narrowed his eyes, all over his neck. His imagination could come up with more than enough scenarios on how that happened.

"The others have noticed and they're more than willing to test you." Shuran warned. The boy must have been aware of the stares.

Zero merely shrugged. "They can put me through the proverbial grinder as many times as they like." He raised a brow. "I wasn't Raiga's best for nothing."

"Such modesty," Shuran chuckled. But he was also confident Zero would go up and over those vampires' heads. The boy was made to thrive amongst the convoluted world of Vampire politics. Seeing an approaching Lady, he smirked,

"Ah, it seems the first 'grinder' is here."

"Such handsome young men standing alone on such a wonderful evening?" She smiled pleasantly, her full ruby painted lips lifted just so.

Shuran carefully tried to make himself inconspicuous. This was Zero's battlefield. And, as expected, he rose to the challenge. "Now that we have you to admire, of course not, Shimizu-sama." He held out a hand and bowed elegantly, "You would be doing me an honor by joining me for a dance."

Refusing the offer from the Pet of a pureblood? Not happening. Smile widening, she gently placed her gloved hand atop Zero's in acceptance of his invitation. Shuran watched in amusement as Raiga's diamond led the awaiting Lady away.

It was as though everything had been set up for this moment, even the music was a hard one to dance to. There was only one type of dance that fit and the fast-paced steps were difficult to learn much less master. That was for a vampire. Shuran couldn't imagine how many times humans were to have to practice to get those steps right.

Ironically, this dance was Zero's favorite. Raiga had personally taught it to him and the boy had known it since the age of six. And, as he peeked a look at the dance floor, the years of training paid off in vast amounts as the other couples were now stopping to admire Shimizu-san and Zero's fluid, graceful movements.

Reika was absolutely delighted. Her friends had playfully suggested to purposefully mess up and make the boy look bad, but she couldn't bring herself to. He was an excellent dancer, and he seemed to enjoy it, not like the others who only asked a Lady for a dance to get a chance to talk her up or get 'acquainted'.

Reika, who loved to dance, always felt inadequate with the majority of her partners because of this. They just danced because they had to. This Zero was different. The slight smile she caught on his lips confirmed this. Letting out a grin of her own, she upped the playing field and gracefully slipped her hands from his grasp to spin away, utilizing her inherent speed to have her dress wrap tightly around her thighs before leaping forward and sliding between the boy's long legs and coming to stand behind him.

Zero, not missing a beat, took a hold of her hand again and pulled her to him, spinning her in the process. As soon as her back touched his chest, he took a firm hold of her waist and flipped her over.

Reika quickly tucked her long legs under her before landing gracefully on her feet. The delight in finding a competent dance partner shown in both of their eyes as they resumed the regular steps of the dance. As it soon came to an end, Zero, as a last finishing touch, pulled the ribbon free from her hair as she spun away and brought it to his lips.

Smiling, he bowed, "You are more than an accomplished dancer, Shimizu-sama. I dare say I've been enchanted." He walked forward and tied the ribbon back around her wrist.

After he escorted Lady Shimizu off the dance floor, Zero breathed a huge sigh of relief. He should've thought better than to jump into something so big, but he'd taken the chance, as the Lady was pretty much covered in cloth from head to toe. Her dress came below her knees and she was wearing long elbow length gloves. There were fewer chances of getting skin on skin contact than were he to try dancing with one of the other scantily dressed vampires.

But that dance should have put the other 'grinders' on the back burner for now. He doubted a lot of other people here could dance as well as Lady Shimizu. They wouldn't go out of their way to make a fool of themselves by demanding a dance from him. Taking a breath, Zero grabbed a cup of non-alcoholic juice to cool himself off.

"My, that was some show you gifted us with, Zero."

Zero inwardly scowled. "Enka-sama," he greeted softly.

"I must say I was fairly surprised to see you here, a gathering where only pets and their owners are welcome." He smiled coolly. "Has someone succeeded in taming the infamous Silver Bullet where I have failed?"

"Enka-sama, as I've mentioned numerous times, we weren't compatible. It was only right for Raiga-sama to drop me from your care." Zero smoothly responded, trying to keep his anger in. 'Incompatibility' was an understatement. Zero couldn't stand Lord Enka's attitude and his touch had been downright nauseating, at times even with the protection of cloth.

Enka sneered. "You en_joy_ed me touching you. What would your owner say, when I tell him—"

"Tell me what?"

Enka paused, completely taken off guard. What was Kuran Kaname doing here? "Kuran-sama," he began, only to be interrupted once more.

"Out of all that has approached Zero tonight, you seemed the most interested. Or is there another reason why you are encroaching on his personal space?" Kaname's tone was mild and yet the intensity of his wine red gaze put Enka on edge. Kuran Kaname knew Zero?

"We were just trading old stories, Kuran-sama." Enka tried to appease. "Zero and I go some ways back."

"Is that so," Kaname smiled. Enka resisted the urged to gulp.

Kaname then turned his attention to Zero, placing his fingers beneath the boy's chin to lift his face. "Zero, you know him?"

Enka's eyes widened at the show of physical contact. Was Zero hiding his discomfort? But no, from what he'd observed, Zero wasn't one to care much about who he threw his anger out on, especially when it came to those that touched him.

"Yes, though we are not on the best of terms."

"Is that so," Kaname repeated. "So whatever he was threatening you with mustn't have been anything pleasant, no?"

Zero had to keep from smiling as he caught on. "No, I dare say." Really, he should've expected Kaname to be the type to get a kick out of unsettling others. Especially the slow ones.

"Should some punishment be in order for trying to hurt what was mine?" Both of them could practically feel Enka's discomfort and fear rolling off of him in waves. It seemed he _finally_ understood the relationship between them. Zero was Kaname's and no one bothered what belonged to a pureblood.

"Should there? I can only suggest you do what you feel is best, Kaname-sama," Zero answered, his eyes widely innocent.

"Please, Kuran-sama, I meant no offense. If you would excuse me," Enka bowed deeply and scurried off to mingle with the rest of the party.

As he watched the thwarted noble's retreating back, Zero couldn't help himself and leaned fully against his owner, resting his forehead on the pureblood's shoulder as he laughed.

Just as amused, yet only showing it in a slight smile, Kaname let Zero indulge himself as he patted the boy's head and ran his fingers through his silky hair.

Letting the last of his chuckles die down, Zero remained as close to Kaname as he was allowed, breathing in the other's scent as he smiled into the pureblood's collar. At last, he'd be rid of the overbearing noble. Zero couldn't be gladder to have found an owner. On top of that, Kaname was free to touch him however he pleased and Zero in turn, could enjoy his owner's affections without having to worry about bursting a blood vessel.

"I believe you've shown yourself off enough for one night." Kaname commented. More than eager to leave, Zero had no complaints. With best regards to the host, they both left for home.

QQQ

Changing into more flexible clothing, Kaname relaxed comfortably against the headboard, his dark sheets pooled around his waist. Looking beside him, he smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"I'd rather have done without Enka-sama, but Shimizu-sama was a wonderful dancer." If he could, he'd love to get another chance. It was hard to find a partner who clicked and matched his tempo.

Kaname chuckled. Yes, Zero seemed to have the most fun when on the dance floor. He'd noticed the boy's caution in choosing someone who was sufficiently covered as to prevent too much contact. It wouldn't have mattered however, as Kaname was able to let Zero a little more leeway in the way of physical contact, especially if it was something Zero seemed to enjoy.

"Kaname?" Zero's voice was already laden with sleep. The party left him more tired than he'd thought. He shifted to get more comfortable and nuzzled the pillow under his cheek.

"Hm?"

Smiling as he took a hold of the pureblood's hand in his own, he murmured, "Thank you for choosing me." Soft lilac eyes slowly drifted closed and the boy's breathing evened.

Using his other hand to stroke his soft pale cheek, Kaname smiled sadly. "And I'm sorry for leaving you on your own for so long. Let me protect you now, Zero, as I should've. You'll not regret giving yourself to me."

Yes, for this boy who'd given him everything of himself without expecting anything in return… Kaname couldn't know what was ahead of them, but he wouldn't let anyone take Zero from him.

QQQ

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you all for reading. I also want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review all of my other stories. Each and every one of them made me smile, thank you! :D


	2. First Touch

A/N: Uh, this is a little something on Kaname and Zero's first meeting up to when Zero supposedly loses his memories and any recollection of Kaname...

**First Touch**

A young woman, most likely in her mid twenties, paced about her classroom, her long curls trailing behind her and her heels making sharp defined clicks against the polished floors. Tucking a strand behind her ear, she fiddled with the things on her desk, organizing things to give something for her hands to do. Her dark brows knit as she closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath. She was trying, really, but she couldn't keep her mind off of him, one of her young students, a boy not even five. Ever since she found out why he was often not in class, she always nearly went out of her mind with worry whenever he wasn't here, as that would mean he was…

"Zero…you're fine, aren't you?" She murmured.

"Saki, I know you're worried, but he'll turn up. He always does."

"But Heiji-san," she started, "Zero, that child is…you know how it is for him," she protested. "What if something went wrong again? What if something happened he couldn't come? What if –"

"Saki," Heiji interrupted, "he'll be fine," he stressed. "Don't overwork yourself, it's not good for you."

"Oh don't patronize me like a child, Heiji-san, you know I have good reason to worry. It should be good enough reason for _every_one to worry," she muttered half accusingly. Heiji inwardly winced. She was right. It should be good enough reason for everyone to care, but only Saki ever showed an ounce of genuine concern for that boy.

* * *

"I'll just be out for a walk."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

As soon as the other vampire was out of hearing range, Kaname sighed. Really, these outings could be so tedious. He'd rather chosen to have used his time for other matters (like Yuuki) but he did love his parents and what they were trying so hard to bring to fruition – harmony between humans and vampires. He wished to be able to follow in their footsteps, to contribute to their efforts, and so he endured and listened to others' less than interesting introductions as if he cared. A small nod of his head, a few quiet words, and they all acted as though they'd just been spoken to by a god. It'd do wonders for his ego if he were the type of person to care about such things.

Kaname already knew he was someone born with abilities and level of intelligence that placed him above all others; he needn't be reminded of it so sickeningly frequently. Placing his gloved hands in his pockets, he made for a leisurely stroll, intending to take as much time as he was allowed before having to go back.

For a few minutes, there was only the sound of the crunching snow beneath his unrelenting shoes for company until a soft breeze flew through, ruffling his hair. Wine red eyes widened and the young pureblood sharply turned his head. It was faint, but he'd never mistake the scent of blood – human blood. What was a mere mortal doing, bleeding, out in such weather?

Narrowing his eyes, Kaname checked his watch, pursing his lips. He still had some time, but he'd need to hurry. Closing his eyes, he tried to estimate how far he'd have to travel before gathering a bit of his inherent strength and slowly fading from the premises, leaving nothing of his presence behind. He wouldn't have bothered if it smelled of a minor wound, but the scent was still fresh, wet, and in large amounts. Whoever this was, a child, he could tell, wasn't suffering from a paper cut.

Rematerializing in a small clearing, Kaname pushed a few of his dark locks out of his eyes as a strong gust of wind blew in his direction. There weren't very many trees here to lessen the impact and it was considerably colder as a result. He'd need to get to that child, a small boy, his mind provided, soon. He wouldn't last long in his condition. Lowering his brows, Kaname flicked his wrist, immediately rendering the air current around him to calm and still, no longer roughhousing with his hair or ruffling his coat.

The boy was frighteningly close. Kaname could not only smell the copious amount of his blood, but also hear and feel his labored breathing, the rapid movements of his heartbeat and the shuddering tremors that shook his young body. The pureblood hardly wasted any time, rushing over to find, just as his instincts had deducted, a small human boy with a head injury, his blood coating the pristine white of the snow around him a dark crimson that slowly faded to a soft pink as it spread.

If he weren't so hurt, Kaname would have admired the picture perfect representation of fragile innocence before him, a beautifully untainted child resting atop the clear, undisturbed snow carpeted ground, his expression completely unaware, almost peaceful. The boy looked to be made of the delicate crystals he was lying in, his skin, though currently flushed, was a near transparently luminescent milky white and his hair, a soft shade of silver, like the rays of the moon Yuuki so loved to gaze at.

Kaname never thought death could look so piercingly beautiful.

Lowering himself to his knees, he used the gentleness he usually only reserved for Yuuki and no other, and gathered the boy in his arms, paying no mind to the blood now starting to stain the sleeve of his dark coat. He was more thankful for being able to ignore his instincts trying to remind him of his status as a vampire and demanding he take advantage of the opportunity laid so temptingly before him. The boy was already dying, and his blood would be going to waste…unwittingly, Kaname felt his eyes travel down to the slim column of the boy's neck, now more visible with his head tilted back to rest on the crook his arm. There was blood smeared along the expanse of pale skin, and it did nothing to help contain the beast in him, clamoring for attention.

Lowering his lids, Kaname raised his arm, bringing the boy's head closer to his lips. Using his other hand to brush the silvery strands out of the way, he leaned the rest of the way down, pressing his mouth against the wide gash marring the child's otherwise clear forehead and temple.

By the time he pulled back, the heavy wound had closed, leaving only a fresh pink scar he knew would also soon fade within a matter of days. Unable to resist the urge, and unwilling to stop himself, Kaname licked the accumulated blood off of his lips, savoring the sweetly soft honeyed innocence that immediately endeared to his predatory senses. He only felt it was unfortunate it was marred by the slight sharp bitter tang that indicated how close to death the boy had been.

Waving his hand, he cleared the boy's face, hair and clothes of the blood that'd spilled, as well as his own coat. It wouldn't do for him to return smelling of human blood, nor with a stain. Adjusting the weight of the boy in his arms, he checked his watch, nodding to himself as he quickly calculated the amount of time he was still free to spend. Standing on his feet, Kaname slipped his forearm under the boy's bottom and cradled his head against his shoulder with his free hand. There was a small house not far from here, and he was hoping to use their phone.

As he stepped back after knocking, a middle-aged woman answered the door, her eyes widening at Kaname and the child in his arms. Quickly moving aside, she let them in, casting a concerned look in their direction as she closed the door. Swiftly heading for the kitchen, she prepared some hot sweetened tea, setting it down before them as she sat across the table.

"Kaname-kun, you can bring him to one of our spare rooms," she offered. Nodding, he stood up and did as she suggested, walking through the familiar halls of the house he frequented as a child. He stopped by the room he'd often used when staying the night over and placed the boy under the covers, tucking him in before leaving, keeping the door slightly ajar.

"Kohane-san, I apologize for having intruded so suddenly, but that boy needed help. He should go see to the care of a doctor once he wakes." He'd been planning to call a hospital, but he felt there wasn't a need to, seeing how she'd seemed have accepted the boy into her home.

"I'll make sure to," Kohane smiled. Kaname was still unchanged, his gentleness still intact. Her gaze turned hesitant as she asked, "Kaname-kun, do you know him?" And if so, where and how had they met?

"I do not," he answered. He could tell she did however, and she also knew why the child had been so injured. He supposed it'd been the reason why she'd offered her hospitality so willingly. It hadn't been the first time she'd seen the boy harmed. But who would lay hand on such a small child, and so harshly?

"His name is Zero-kun. I bet you thought he was a tiny thing, he's so small," she said sadly. "He just had his fourth birthday," but even so, no child his age should be so fragile looking, his body so frail, she knew. She'd noticed, and she'd found out. She almost wished she didn't, but she always told herself, armed with a new sense of awareness, she would be able to help the boy better. There would be no need for uncomfortably prying questions, just the small bit of comfort she could provide. The boy would accept nothing more.

Kaname nodded in response to her answers to his unspoken question. But the one he wanted to know most about, she never touched on, nor did she attempt to. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, he quickly wrote out a number and handed it to her. Gazing down at it, she seemed to understand what he was requiring of her as she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kohane-san," he sent her a small smile and led himself out the door, once again vanishing back to the gathering of his parents' associates.

* * *

It was no more than three days after he'd saved that child that he received the expected call. Quickly excusing himself, he flipped his phone open,

"Hello?"

"Kaname-kun?"

"Kohane-san," he smiled. "Is he alright?"

"I just had someone I know take a look at him yesterday and he said Zero-kun would be fine on the whole." Yukimi already knew about Zero's situation and patched the boy up as best he could. The four year old was now coated in ointments, as treatment for his bruises. Miraculously, the pediatrician had noted the previous scars Zero had were now gone. Kohane could only laugh nervously in response to his astonishment, but was inwardly grateful the boy wouldn't have any left over reminders of past incidents.

"Thank you so much, Kaname-kun, for bringing him to us. I… I saw the scar on his forehead. It's nearly gone now, but it was so long and wide," especially for such a young child, "I don't really know how or why, but thank you." She'd known the Kuran family was made up of vampires, but that was all she knew. She was completely ignorant of their status as purebloods or the class system the vampires lived by.

"It's fine, as long as he's alright."

"Oh, speaking of which, there's someone who wants to say something," her tone had changed; it was lighter, and filled with affection. "Yes," she said, obviously speaking to someone in the background, "it's him. Would you like to say something now? I don't know when he'll have time to talk to us again."

There was a short scuffle where Kaname assumed the phone was being handed over, and then a soft voice came through, "Um, I'm Zero."

"Zero-kun," he acknowledged, his voice just as soft, as not to intimidate the shy hesitancy he could feel over the line. "I'm Kaname."

"Kana…me? Ko-san said you made me better. Um, thank you, Kana…Kana-me." His sweet voice was endearing, trying to correctly pronounce his name. He heard a soft giggle in the back, most likely Kohane also showing her amusement at Zero's efforts.

"It's okay, Zero-kun, I don't think he'll mind," he then heard her say. A moment of silence ensued before Zero's soft voice was back. "I'm sorry I can't say it right." His embarrassment was evident in his tone. "Ko-san said it's okay if I call you Kana-san."

Kaname refrained from letting out the laugh that was already curving his lips, lest he offend the child and reassured, "it's fine, Zero-kun. I'm sure you'll learn to say it better soon."

"Okay, thank you Kana-san, bye-bye," Kaname nodded, the smile still on his face. "I'll see you," he whispered. It wouldn't be the last they saw or heard of each other. Kaname would find out who was responsible for that wound, and when he did…

"Kaname-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything," she sounded genuine, "I just felt it'd be better if I didn't pry. It wasn't as though I'd be able to do anything…it's hard, hard for me, and for anyone else that knows. That they know, but they can't give a permanent solution. Yukimi and I, the only things we can do is to make sure he doesn't get any infections, if he ever comes to us."

Zero, despite his physical fragility, was anything but internally. He was strong and stubborn when it came to having to leave himself in someone else's care. Within the manners he was taught, it was rude to impose on others, though Kohane had a feeling it didn't specify when and what situations were appropriate for that.

"I understand," Kaname could, somewhat, it was one of those limitations humans placed on themselves, thinking they could only do so much. He didn't want to accuse her of anything, she was trying after all, and he himself knew of what a kind person Kohane was. Accepting he wouldn't be receiving any more personal information from her, he ended their conversation.

Whoever was the cause of Zero's near death was someone high enough on the political food chain someone with a modest background like Kohane would have a hard time setting anything in motion. Well, Kaname thought none too kindly, it was just fortunate he was born a pureblood, then, wasn't it?

A week later, he went up to Kohane's house again, and on the way there, he spotted a small figure in the middle of the clearing he first landed in when looking for Zero. The wind wasn't as strong as that day and the soft breeze seemed more like a comforting caress against his skin. Walking up to the small child, he placed the palm of his hand atop their head,

"It's still cool out. Shouldn't you be inside?"

Zero hardly looked surprised as he looked up and over his shoulder with a smile. "I like it here when it's winter. It's cold like me, but it's pretty."

Kaname personally thought Zero was just as pretty if not more so in comparison, but kept it to himself and reached down to stroke the back of his fingers against a flushed cheek.

"Even so, you're getting cold. Kohane-san wouldn't want you sick when you've just gotten better."

Suddenly Zero's demeanor changed and he lowered his eyes as he murmured, "I don't like Ko-san, she's too nice."

And just as suddenly, Kaname understood more about this boy than he ever thought he could in that one sentence.

".... You feel as though you don't deserve her kindness?"

Zero's all too seeing eyes, aged and beautiful, gazed up at him with near painful clarity as he replied,

"Yes."

* * *

Yuuki marveled at one of the pictures on her older brother's phone. "Onii-sama, you have an angel on your phone!" He was so pretty – just as she imagined one of the heavenly divine messengers to look like.

"Hmm? An angel?" Kaname asked, amused. Yuuki nodded rapidly, pointing at the screen with her small insistent finger. "He doesn't have his wings, but he's glowing. So he has to be one right? Where did you see him, Nii-sama?" She wanted a picture of him too.

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten, Yuuki, I apologize." Kaname stroked her cheek consolingly as she pouted. "But if I see him again, I'll be sure to let you know how much you want to meet him."

Yuuki nodded and gazed down at the picture again. It was the profile of a small boy, around her age, she concluded giddily, looking up at something that was off screen. His hair was slightly ruffled and out of place by the wind, and it made her fingers itch to fix them back in place. She bet those silvery strands were just as soft as they looked. The pastel lavender scarf he wore emphasized the color of his eyes, which Yuuki had immediately fallen in love with, though it didn't compare to how much she loved his smile. She wondered what he was looking at.

"Onii-sama, promise you'll tell him when you see him?"

Kaname smiled, "Of course, Yuuki," amused at how she was sure he'd see the 'angel' she seemed so fascinated by.

"And, and, is it okay if I look at this picture as much as I want?"

"Yes, what is mine is yours, Yuuki."

"Thank you Nii-sama," she laughed.

Yes, what was his was Yuuki's, but for one exception.

* * *

"Zero-kun," Ms. Saki called. The child in question refrained from giving out an annoyed sneer. Did she think she was helping anyone by paying him so much attention? He hated to be fussed over by anyone and that included schoolteachers who were supposed to keep a certain amount of professional distance. The other teachers left him alone well enough he didn't see how she couldn't do the same.

"Zero-kun, you weren't here for a week, is everything alright?" It wasn't something a teacher usually asked of her four-year-old student, but she knew there wasn't anyone else she could go to.

"Yes." His answer was cold and detached. Saki felt something inside her tighten. If she could only do something, this child may be free to express himself.

Zero hated the look in his teacher's eyes. He was too young know what the emotion was called, but he was old enough to know he hated being looked at in that way. Even Ko-san did, at times when he went to see her. The only other person who'd ever treated him without an ounce of that emotion in their eyes was Kana-san. The older boy seemed to understand him on a deeper level than the other adults and he knew better than to look at Zero in that way.

Almost about to reach out to pat his shoulder, Saki stopped at the look in her student's eyes. No child she'd met had ever directed such a strong gaze before. It was unsettling, and dare she say it, chilling as well. Her entire body felt frozen. The tense moment was broken by Zero's soft deceptively harmless voice,

"_I don't like you._" He couldn't find any other way to express how much he wanted her to keep her distance and just stay away. Ko-san already worried enough about him. He didn't want the burden of someone else's emotions. He felt weighed down enough by his own.

He went to the clearing again that day.

Putting his gloves on, he bent down and made a tall pillar with the snow around him before taking the gloves off and giving a more varied shape to the plain pole, his small hands patting more snow on, bit by bit.

Grabbing onto a particularly large pile, Zero stopped as he reached up, when gentle hands came from behind him to wrap around his wrists. Blinking, Zero let go of the snow, letting it fall carelessly, and watched as those larger hands brought his own up and over his head against soft warm skin. Tilting his head up further, Zero saw his wet hands were being placed against the older boy's cheeks.

"You really love the snow, don't you Zero?" They'd forgone the honorable suffixes after having met regularly for the past few weeks.

"I like winter," Zero clarified. He lowered his brows, trying to free his hands from Kaname's grasp. When his attempts had less than desirable results, the four-year-old pouted. "Kana, you're going to be cold."

"It's alright, as long as Zero will be warm." Kaname was on his knees behind him, now resting his head on his shoulder, their cheeks now flush against the other. Kaname smiled as he covered Zero's small hands within his own and brought them to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to those red stinging fingers.

"Why won't you use gloves?"

"It's better with no gloves," Zero murmured, relaxing against Kaname's chest, taking comfort in the warm breath against his cold ear and the older boy's presence.

Kaname turned his attention towards the snow sculpture Zero had been working on. It was of…a tree? One without its leaves or flowers, one that was bare, like a few that stood around them. Why would Zero…?

"Mother liked the trees in winter. With ice." It was just about the only thing he could remember for certain about her. Already, the exact shade of her eyes, or her face, and even her smiles were quickly fading from his memories.

"You mean icicles?" They did look rather beautiful, especially during the day when the sunlight reflected off the hard clear surface, making them shine like crystals.

"Yes, ice…ice-ickles."

Kaname chuckled softly, earning a slight protest. "Kana," Zero frowned. He hated not being able to pronounce his words right. He was four already!

Kaname only shook his head and repositioned his hands around Zero's waist, about to bring him into arms, when a sharp hiss came from the young boy. Curling in on himself, Zero pushed away from Kaname's comforting warmth, wrapping an arm around his body as he bit his lip. And he so foolishly hoped he could keep Kaname from noticing. Nothing really ever worked in his favor, did it?

Wine red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Zero?"

"It's okay. Kana, it's okay." He was fine, he'd gone through more, he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words.

"It's okay…"

"Alright, I understand Zero, just come here." Kaname didn't think he could bear to listen to Zero's pleading voice so defeated and resigned. When Zero seemed to resist his request, Kaname's eyes hardened, "Zero," his voice was sterner, "come here." He held out a hand.

Zero's fingers were still red as they reached for his own. Pulling the boy against him, Kaname unzipped his jacket and slipped his hand inside and under the boy's shirt, his nimble fingers quickly finding the offending bruise and healing it in moments.

"You made me better the first time like that too?"

Kaname merely smiled sadly as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against that of Zero's, steadily breathing in his scent. Zero smelled exactly the way he tasted, of sweet honey, of white innocence, of cool, bittersweet winter, the season he favored so.

Zero closed his eyes. "Kana…?" The older boy seemed a bit weird.

"It's okay Zero. I'm okay." Kaname repeated Zero's own previous words, his smile turning warmer as he did so.

Zero nodded, wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck as the older boy picked him up. "Let me get you some hot chocolate? You're getting cold Zero."

* * *

Juuri peered silently into her son's room with a guilty flush to her cheeks and seeing him soundly asleep, smiled and closed the door again. Placing a hand to her chest, she sighed happily and was moved to head to her own rooms when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Was he out again today?"

Juuri eeped and quickly turned to see her bond mate smiling amusedly as he crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall. She still hadn't figured out how he managed to do that. It'd been Haruka's 'thing' since they were children, sneaking up on her.

"Haruka," she pouted. "Well, yes he was, but he's back now and needs his rest." Taking the hint, Haruka nodded and they both relocated to their rooms. Their son was a fairly light sleeper.

"I'm thinking you're just as lost as I am about what he's up to," Haruka stated as they sat next to each other on the couch.

Juuri tilted her head. "Yes, you'd be correct in thinking so, but I trust Kaname to know what he's doing. I'm just glad he's taken an interest in something. I know he's tried to hide it, but I can tell how bored he is at the meetings, sometimes."

Haruka chuckled. "Ah yes, our adorable son, trying to keep himself attentive…" He'd found it more than just a little amusing. "It wasn't so long ago," maybe about a week, Haruka estimated, "Yuuki came to me saying she saw an angel on Kaname's phone. She showed it to me for proof."

Juuri giggled, "An angel?"

"Mm," Haruka hummed. "It was one of the pictures Kaname took on his phone. A human boy."

Juuri's smile froze before it dropped and her expression turned contemplative. "You think Yuuki's angel and Kaname's frequent visits outside have something in common?"

Haruka didn't offer an answer. He felt it was obvious enough. The boy he saw was young, very much so, especially as he was human. Human and fragile, but beautiful. There was something about him… Kaname had picked up on it, as did Yuuki, and so did Haruka. He was sure Juuri would also have something to say if she were to have a glimpse of that picture.

"He must be something, that human child, to have caught the attention of our children so thoroughly," she smiled softly. Haruka shook his head. Maybe she didn't need that picture at all. Juuri had always been sensitive.

* * *

Dressed primly in a clean crisp maid uniform, Sachiko sighed softly as she swept the floors.

"Sakuragi-sama has been in a terrible mood this past month and a half, hasn't he?"

Another maid scoffed, "Since when isn't the master of the household ever _not_ in a terrible mood?"

"But really, you must've noticed the amount of alcohol piling up in his studies. That and his temper has been the worst I've ever seen or heard it."

Yurine narrowed her eyes. "That's probably because the young master hasn't been here as often. I couldn't be gladder for that." She hated what went on in their household and it showed in her contemptuous tone.

Sachiko flinched. It was true. Without their young master to throw his anger out on, Sakuragi-sama had no other outlet than his drinks and books as well as the surrounding furniture. "I do wonder how he has been doing lately."

"Anywhere is better than here," Yurine said fiercely. "I'm sure the young master is being taken care of more properly somewhere." Somewhere safer. With someone that showed genuine care.

"Kiryuu-sama must be rolling in his grave, seeing the young master treated this way. Why _he_ had to live instead baffles me. I really believe there are people who do deserve to die in this world," _and that bastard is one of them_. Yurine jabbed viciously at the wall with the dust wiper.

"Yuri-san…" Sachiko was of the same opinion, but… They were all protective of their young master, being as young as he was, and, and the things he'd had to go through since the death of both Kiryuu-sama and his wife.

"This place is crumbling, Sachiko," Yurine scowled. "That man, all he's done since coming here is spend whatever he could get his hands on. Even, even," her teeth gritted, "even our young master's right and proper inheritance." The young master deserved so much better than this, so much more. "The number of people who've left since he came is more than half, Sachiko. More than half of us are already gone. How long do you think it'll take for him to squander everything Kiryuu-sama tried so hard to gain?"

Not long, that's what.

"When, when do you think the young master will be back?" Sachiko asked hesitantly to have a slight change in topic. She feared if Yurine went on as she was, she'd say something she'd regret.

"It isn't unusual for him to be gone for days at a time nowadays. But I think he'll be back soon."

Not really knowing whether or not Yurine was trying to convince her or herself, Sachiko nodded in response to her answer and continued to sweep.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Hope that wasn't too crappy...yeah, my mid-terms just about killed me...living off of coffee and energy drinks...

I will have a second part to this, it's not done yet - if the way it ended here wasn't obvious enough... I'm going to try to have a bit more into Zero's personal situation at home...


	3. My Life With Yours

**My Life With Yours**

Despite popular belief, Zero never felt Sakuragi Yutaka was a bad person exactly. It wasn't because he was naïve or wanted to see something good in the man. It simply had to do with the same devastating sadness he saw residing in his eyes whenever they saw into his own. Sakuragi Yutaka was a man in a lot of pain. Zero figured that was the reason why he got so angry all the time, throwing things, drinking those funny smelling drinks, and at times, even yelling at the top of his lungs.

The remaining maids all hated him, Zero could tell from their glares and unfriendly demeanors. He tried once to tell them not to be so mean, but they never listened anyway, and he stopped after a while.

He couldn't exactly remember when Sakuragi Yutaka came to his home, but it'd felt like an eternity since he had. Things had been a struggle between them since day one. The man hated him, for reasons Zero had yet to find out, though he was starting to suspect it had something to do with his father. The grieving man had sent him the nastiest glare Zero had ever been directed with and always kept his distance – at first.

It hadn't taken much for things to change. The constant sight of Zero's face when he was drinking those funny drinks was what had set off the first of many blows to come.

"Stop, stop_ looking_ at me like that! You don't know anything! You, you don't know anything…!"

Apparently there was something wrong with the way Zero looked at him, though Zero hadn't and still didn't know what it was.

The man was held down in a great pit of despair, yes, but he was also a jumble of contradictions. Sakuragi Yutaka hated him because of his father, and yet Zero had seen, on numerous nights, where he did nothing but cry on the balcony, hunched over with his head against his forearms on the smooth railing, whimpering what Zero knew to be his father's name, over and over. In those short glimpses, he didn't sound like he disliked his father at all.

There were also moments, when he wasn't speaking like a crazed lunatic because of those funny drinks, that the man would call Zero by his father's name or pull him into his arms, apologizing for whatever came to mind, rambling incoherently by his ear, right after hurting him.

Zero never bothered to respond during those moments, not that he could, due to the injuries he'd have accumulated by then. He didn't dare move or talk while the older man held onto him; most of the time, only working to aggravate the bruises as he stained Zero's clothes with his tears, falling asleep for a long time afterwards.

He'd never remember the broken apologies, the sobs, or the harsh blows once he woke. At least, that was how it seemed to Zero. But he never apologized when in his right mind, nor did he ever look sorry if he ever caught sight of his resulting rampage on Zero's body. Zero didn't know how to interpret his actions, and he didn't care to. He didn't think figuring out why he did the things he did or did not do would change anything between them.

Sakuragi Yutaka was a strange man, and Zero didn't like what he did, but no, he wouldn't say he was a bad person.

"Zero?"

"Kana?"

"What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing."

Concerned, and a touch bothered by the boy's indifference, Kaname knelt beside him as he commented, "Zero, you haven't looked my way once in the fifteen minutes we've spent our time here." He'd long since scented Zero's blood in the air and knew he'd been hurt in some way, but having concluded the source of the smell wasn't nearly as dire as the head injury that'd first called Kaname to him, he'd patiently kept quiet until now.

"Zero, please look this way."

"Why? We can still talk fine." The young boy's brows lowered stubbornly.

"No, we can't. Zero," Kaname lowered his voice, "don't make me push you."

Zero hated for Kaname to have to force him to do anything, knowing it hurt the older boy to have to resort to such measures. Biting his lip, he immediately winced from the pain then berated himself for his habit and slowly, reluctantly, turned to face Kaname fully.

The pureblood couldn't help the cold rage he felt both heating and chilling his insides at seeing the darkened bruise forming on the right side of Zero's delicate cheekbones and the cut at the corner of his petal pink lips. So that was the source of the blood. It was already starting to heal, with the blood beginning to clot, but it wasn't fast enough for Kaname's liking.

Leaning forward, he gently cradled Zero's head against his palm and brushed his lips across the discolored skin below the younger boy's eye and checked to make sure it'd healed over completely before giving a nod and placing his lips against the small cut by the boy's mouth.

His lids subconsciously lowered and his heart rate increased as the scent of Zero's enticing blood came from right below his nose, so delectably sweet… He could barely keep his fangs from growing in preparation for a bite. Pressing his lips closer against the boy's marred skin, he slowly parted them and allowed himself another taste with the tip of his tongue. The addition of his saliva would help the cut heal faster anyhow; he tried to tell himself.

In retrospect, he could have used the simple touch of his fingers, but it'd felt completely natural for him to have used his lips. He would've done the same for Yuuki, wouldn't have thought about doing it any other way.

Zero hardly reacted to feeling Kaname's warm tongue swipe across his abused skin and instead smiled as he felt it healing, like the bruise on his cheek. Wanting to thank him, he turned slightly, his lips parted, and blinked when he felt Kaname's mouth and tongue against them. They were warm and soft, with Kaname's breaths making them warmer.

Kaname barely kept himself from gasping and sputtering like an idiot the moment he felt and tasted Zero's pliant lips against his own. He'd never expected Zero to turn right then. But, he supposed, he'd nothing to blame but his own lack of self control, being unable to hold himself back from tasting Zero's blood once again and letting himself linger for more than was absolutely necessary.

He tried not to look too hurried as he pulled back and strictly kept his gaze from wandering from just above Zero's small shoulder. He didn't know how Zero would react to having a kiss stolen. A child though he was, Kaname knew from personal experience, they were the most sensitive when it came to being emotionally aware of their surroundings. Did Zero think it weird? Was the child uncomfortable, scared even?

Kisses shouldn't be regarded as anything but a simple show of affection or love in a child's eyes, but Kaname knew Zero wasn't simple, nor did he know much in the way of expressing love and affection if his injuries were any indication. What if the boy never had someone to kiss his cheeks just for farewells and welcome backs? No one to hold him, kiss the top of his head or hair when in need of comfort?

The young pureblood felt his throat tighten at his thoughts, knowing they could very well be true. Human children didn't remember much from their childhood. Even if Zero's parents were the type of people to care for their child in such a way, it was unlikely Zero would be able to recall much of it.

"Kana?"

But Zero didn't sound confused or scared. And when Kaname finally let his eyes rest on the boy's face, he was greeted with a soft smile, one he'd come to appreciate as something that was purely Zero. There was something about his expressions that affected Kaname in ways he knew no other human would be capable of.

A bit surprised, but ultimately unfazed by the short unintended meeting of lips, failing to see the significance of the action in his young mind, Zero had simply smiled and tilted his head, his silver tresses falling further over his sweet lilac eyes.

"Thank you for making me better again, Kana." It didn't hurt anymore and he was sure if he were to look in a mirror, both the bruise and the cut would be gone.

Kaname just nodded, coming to understand maybe it wasn't just Zero's less than ideal guardian that the child was so unaffected by what had just transpired between them, but also his complete lack of experience in interpersonal relationships as a whole. It was easy for Kaname to imagine Zero keeping to himself while at school or any other public function. His maturity, he also presumed, would also work to keep other human children away.

Realizing he might be one of very few people to have ever openly received Zero's affections, Kaname felt something warm glow and grow further inside him and impulsively wrapped his arms around Zero's small form, squeezing slightly before standing to place him at his hip, pressing his lips to the soft crown of silvery luminescent hair.

Wondering at the sudden bout of physical contact, but not minding in the least, Zero smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against Kaname's shoulder.

* * *

"Nii-sama, can I see your phone again?"

"Of course Yuuki."

He watched her as she automatically checked for that one picture he'd taken of Zero on a snowy day, the water crystals clinging to his lashes as he gazed up at the long icicles hanging from Kohane's roof. She never tired of seeing the same picture over and over again, much to his amusement.

He smiled as he saw her gasp delightedly and turned to him with a smile of her own. "You have more pictures of him!"

Yuuki giggled. Oh, he really was pretty! The last picture was of a profile view, but this one had him facing the screen with a soft smile lighting his face. His eyes were like the gems Kaa-sama owned and shone just as bright. But she definitely liked his eyes better; they looked so alive. It felt as though he was looking directly at her from the screen and she wished she really had been on the receiving end of his smile and the warmth in his beautiful eyes. He seemed to glow, even more than in the previous picture.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to see him?" She asked wistfully. She'd never felt a strong need to go outside from the basement she was kept in, but just once, if she could see this boy, she'd take the chance.

As though reading her thoughts, Kaname's eyes softened further as they gazed from her to the image on the small screen of his phone and he cradled her cheek within a palm, lightly tilting her head up.

"You will, Yuuki. I promise, when it's safer, you'll definitely be able to see him." Once he found a way to help his parents take care of _that_, Yuuki, he would make sure, would want for nothing. If she wanted to see Zero, her angel, after all was done and everything was quiet, then see him she would.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." If her brother believed there was even a remote possibility, she in turn would fully believe in his words and especially his promises. Kaname always kept his promises. "I can't wait to show this to Tou-sama."

Kaname blinked. "You showed the last picture to Tou-sama too?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah, he liked it and said it was pretty."

Kaname resisted the urge to sigh. So that was the reason. He'd recently been getting some long knowing glances from his parents, his mother especially, and he'd gotten paranoid wondering about what they could possibly know that he himself wasn't aware of. Whenever he caught either of them staring, they would merely send him a smile (his mother's, happy and gentle, his father's, highly amused) before returning to whatever task they'd been at previous. Having such repeated occurrences prolonging for more than a few days had had Kaname on edge.

At least now he could let his mind rest, though it was still unnerving to think he'd finally done something to merit his parents' watchful glances and amusement. He'd always been rather independent, and his parents (mother, really) made it a goal to try to spoil him if only to coax a bit of dependency from him and enjoy the opportunity in being able to provide for him ("Are you sure you don't want anything Kaname? What about those shoes? Clothes? What about games? Doesn't Takuma-kun like those manga things?").

His mother's attempts were adorable.

But now that he knew his parents knew about Zero, a part of him was curious as to what they thought of the young boy. They obviously didn't dislike him if their smiles were of any indication, but they weren't exactly openly encouraging anything either. They seemed to be reacting more to the situation ('Yay, Kaname with a human friend') than to Zero himself – happy, amused and politely curious.

"So, Yuuki just showed me more pictures of her 'angel'. She looks like she's in heaven."

Kaname hadn't even realized his younger sister had already gone and done what she couldn't wait to do. Looking up at his father (who seemed to be having way too much fun at his expense), Kaname didn't bother holding in the sigh this time.

* * *

Saki lightly clapped her hands for her students' attention and smiled. "Okay, I want everyone to choose a partner before we start on the project." Seeing the kids just exchange glances or look around curiously, she called out, "Quickly, quickly, everyone." She knew she could've just assigned given partners, but she'd rather have the students work with someone they liked or chose on their own rather than deal with disgruntled children who'd demand to work with someone else anyway.

She nearly regretted the decision though when she caught sight of Zero, who had yet to move from his seat while the other students were either walking around in search for someone to work with or had already decided and were seated next to them. She made to approach him, but stopped upon seeing Yuka already at the young boy's side. Maybe Zero wasn't as alone as she thought. She hoped the project worked to open him up further. She still remembered his 'I don't like you' statement, but was far from deterred. She'd keep trying, she told herself.

"Um, Zero-kun, is it okay if we work together?"

He turned to her, his gaze curious as they roamed her face, then her fidgeting hands, and back up to her eyes. "Okay." He said simply. Yuka beamed.

"Saki-sensei said we could do what we want right?" They were to make their own masks based on a character from a book their teacher was currently reading to them. She'd provided them with a basic blank generic mask, leaving them to decorate it however they chose.

"Who do you want to do?" Yuka asked, after receiving a nod in response to her previous question.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Maybe he was being nice and letting her choose?

Did she want him to choose? "…Maybe Dobby?"

Yuka giggled and nodded. "Okay, he's funny and silly."

Saki walked around to check on her students' progress and make sure they were getting along. It didn't matter whether they were friends or not when it came to a difference in opinions. She'd already had to settle a small scuffle between two boys who couldn't decide which color to use for their character's hair, brown or light brown.

She'd kept her eye on Zero and Yuka and was pleasantly surprised to see the two of them getting along so well. She half expected Yuka to get frustrated with Zero's silence and quiet demeanor and refuse to work with him. She looked to be having a great time however, chatting excitedly and laughing at something Zero said as she pasted on a piece of light blue paper onto the blank mask.

More than a bit curious (she never even thought of Zero having a sense of humor) Saki moved closer to the table they were working at, keeping her ears open while she tended to another pair of students.

"You too?" Yuka asked, her laughter lingering in her voice. "And you had to take a bath?" She pasted on another piece of colored paper, a darker shade of blue than the rest.

Zero nodded. "My head almost hurt and I think I was pink, she washed me so hard." He passed another piece for her to paste, a large white circle.

Yuka let out a stream of giggles once again. "It was the same for me too. I thought Mommy might be mad, but she said it was fun." She carefully spread the glue behind the white circle and determined where to place it before pressing down on its dry surface.

Zero, much to Saki's surprise, lifted his lips in a small smile. "Ko-san said the same thing."

Yuka nodded, as though expecting Zero's answer. "Grown ups are weird huh?"

"But the cookies were good." Zero said softly, cutting out another circular shape.

"Mommy messed up that time. Daddy had to eat it all," Yuka laughed. "When Mommy went back to the kitchen, he gave it to Caesar."

"Caesar?"

"Our dog."

Saki looked on in wonder as Zero's smile widened and he released a light laugh. It utterly transformed his face. Saki was certain no parent she knew of would be able to resist bragging if they had a child like Zero. She wasn't sure whether his quiet nature stemmed from that, but Zero was obedient, did well in his studies, was extremely polite, and on top of that, had the looks of a delicately sculpted doll.

"You should laugh more Zero-kun."

Zero blinked, pausing in cutting out another piece to turn to Yuka. She continued, smiling, "You look nice when you laugh."

The boy tilted his head curiously. Ko-san had mentioned, more than once, that he should smile more, and Kana had never failed to show how much he liked to see him smile. It happened so often from the both of them he'd never thought much of it. But Yuka was someone new.

"I look nice?"

The girl nodded, her pigtails bobbing and swaying. "I like it."

Saki smiled softly. Children were so honest.

"Thank you."

Feeling wonderfully light, Saki walked further across the room, hoping it'd last.

* * *

A tall figure walked about the dark room leisurely, not minding the numerous glass bottles, some of which were empty and others half full. He toed one of them away from his foot and seated himself on the armchair. Not bad, it was rather comfortable. He could do without the human stench though.

The sound of the door opening had him lifting his lips in a smirk. So he was finally here. The human that'd entered was completely oblivious to his presence as they picked up an empty glass and poured themselves a drink from one of the bottles lying around. They let out a sigh and approached the armchair. Ruby red eyes glinted.

He let out a barking laugh as the human let out a cry of surprise and dropped his cup. "You should have been expecting me." He drummed his fingers against his thigh. "With you not holding up on your end of the deal."

The human gritted his teeth. "It's not as if you held to your word either. You promised he wouldn't be hurt."

He shrugged. "Shit happens. You know I can't be blamed for his death. He went and did that all on his own." He held out a hand. "So, do you give me what I want, or do I need to kill him?"

The human shifted. He was nervous, uneasy, afraid, he could tell. "Give me time."

"A year wasn't enough?" He sneered. "Or maybe too much? Don't tell me you got _attached_."

"It isn't, and I haven't!"

"Oh good," he smirked, hardly believing the other's indignant answer. "I'll come again and by then, I want an answer." Though yes or no, he'd get what he wanted. It was just so amusing to mess with humans.

* * *

Kaname smiled. "Cookies? For me?"

"Yes."

"Did you make them Zero?"

"No, Yuka did with her Mom. She didn't mess up this time."

The pureblood chuckled. "No, it doesn't seem like she has. They're delicious, thank you."

"I'll tell Yuka you said so."

And there went another mention of 'Yuka'. Kaname loved that Zero was socializing within his own age group, but he could admit to feeling a bit of envy towards the girl for getting so much of Zero's time. They were able to see each other nearly everyday at school and recently, Zero had been visiting her home more often. It wasn't as though Kaname saw him any less, but if he wasn't with him, he was with Yuka.

_You should be glad he isn't with _him.

Yes, and he was. He should also be looking for a permanent solution for Zero. What Kaname had started was taking too long, and he wanted Zero away from there as soon as possible. There was something other than Sakuragi Yutaka at work, however, another part of the equation he was missing to get to the right answer.

He doubted Zero was aware, but the death of his parents was shrouded in a lot of ambiguity. No one was able to find the body of Kiryuu Yuri and Kiryuu Riku had literally frozen to death in an area where it hadn't even begun to snow. None were able to determine what happened to the Kiryuu couple and had simply let things be.

It was obvious they hadn't died of natural causes and Kaname suspected Sakuragi was involved somehow. He could have planned to get rid of Kiryuu Riku and his wife in order to have the company, but from his heavy drinking problem, which had started after their passing, he wasn't doing a very good job of taking care of his position. Another point that bothered Kaname was Zero. If Sakuragi had decided killing the Kiryuu couple was a good idea, then why not their young son?

Humans were fragile, and their children, even more so. Zero was only three then. If Sakuragi wanted, he could have easily done away with him. But he hadn't. He hadn't, and he was even living under the same roof for close to a year. What could he gain from keeping Zero alive?

The man had a connection somewhere. Kaname just needed to find it.

"Kana?"

"Yes Zero?"

Instead of giving him an answer, the young boy merely leaned over, a tiny hand on his thigh and the other pointing to a spot between his brows. The soft pad of his fingertip poked at it and Zero's expression turned down into a scolding frown.

"You have a rin-kle there. Ko-san said it's not good to have it. It means you're thinking too much."

Wine red eyes blinked once, twice, before narrowing in laughter as Kaname tilted his head away from the pre-schooler practically on his lap to chuckle to his heart's content. Goodness, Zero was so precious. The gods had been too kind to him that windy day, letting him meet someone like Zero, and he'd never take it for granted.

"Kana…?" Zero had no idea what could have been so funny, but at least the older boy wasn't thinking so hard anymore. Zero liked it when Kana was happy.

Kaname calmed down enough to wrap an arm around Zero's waist and pulled him closer, smiling into the boy's hair as he nuzzled it lightly. He would find a way to protect Zero and keep him in his life. Gently rubbing the boy's lower back, he softly murmured,

"Zero? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

The body in his arms tensed.

"No."

"Because if you try to hide them from me, I'll have to think a lot to try to get you to admit it and I'll have those wrinkles you and Kohane-san don't like." Small, petal pink lips went down in a pout by his collarbone. Kaname smiled.

"Okay. But I don't hurt anywhere this time."

"That's good, I'm glad. But if you are, you'll tell me from now on, yes?"

"…Yes." Zero sounded more than a bit reluctant.

* * *

"Kaname, I was looking up the Kiryuu case and this came up. I think you'll find it interesting." Takuma handed his friend a few slips of paper.

Wine red eyes scanned the page for information and the pureblood let out a sigh. "Kaname? What's wrong?"

"Thank you Takuma, this was exactly what I needed." So the final piece was coming together to complete the equation. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed on this before. It was a small detail, yes, but one so incredibly crucial. Having thought of Zero's parents as a pair, he completely overlooked the fact that Kiryuu Yuri and Kiryuu Riku were once total strangers with different surnames. His small mistake could also come from knowing his own parents were siblings and therefore always had the same last name, but really…

Kaname studied the young woman in the printed picture, her birth name right beside it. Kahou Yuri… The runaway heir of one of the most well known families of vampire hunters. Well known, not only because of their spotless record for completing every mission assigned to them, but also for their close ties to high class vampire families, including purebloods.

They were hunters, and they killed vampires, but they only ever accepted missions involving level Es. They refused to kill vampires who were still in control of their minds and believed with a certain amount of persuasion, an agreement could be reached, no matter how dire the situation. The Kahous were a family of genuine, warmhearted people that somehow managed to juggle their hunter responsibilities along with their pacifist-based views.

They acted as part of the bridging gap between the Hunter Association and Vampire Council. Both sides (generally) respected them for their abilities, if not for their beliefs – the hunters for the Kahous' skill and technique, and the vampires for their intelligence (Kahou Yuri's mother had left quite an impression, her subtleness was such a proud lord could very well find himself convinced dressing up as a princess to the next meeting would be a good idea.)

The reason for Yuri leaving her family, Kaname wasn't sure of; it could have been anything. But after her disappearance, a distant cousin was chosen as head of the family. Kaname assumed they weren't aware of Yuri having married and giving birth to a son that would have inherited her position. If any of them were still alive, they wouldn't have hesitated to take Zero in.

And that was where everything started, wasn't it? Someone disliked the Kahous for the role they played as hunters and peacemakers between the Association and Council. They were causing changes someone wasn't comfortable with, and had them eliminated. This had occurred only two years after Yuri had left, when she was nineteen.

Fortunately, for Kaname, the culprit was more than obvious. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to find them. Them… The vampire had been rather elusive over the years after escaping from under the watchful eyes of the council.

"Oji-sama, you are such a nuisance," Kaname murmured. Couldn't the pesky idiot just _stay_ incapacitated? It was because of him that Yuuki had never felt the light of day or felt the snow on her skin. All Kaname could do was take pictures for her to enjoy and experience a little of what was outside the protective barrier of their home.

And now, the death of Zero's family and his parents were also to be blamed on his selfish whims. And, similar to Yuuki, it was possible Zero's life was in danger as well. As a regular human, Zero couldn't be worth much to him, but as the sole heir of an extinct line of vampire hunters… Kaname didn't want to think of what his despicable uncle might have in store for the young boy, especially for his blood.

Many vampire hunters had become hunters because of a peculiar trait they all shared – their blood was well sought after by vampires due to its taste and they were more prone to being attacked. There was a reason for that trait however, and they used it to its full capacity – as a weapon against those that came after them for their blood. Hunters all had a certain level of inherent powers that could be used to repel vampires, and if used well enough, to kill them as well. It was very similar to how priests and priestesses' spiritual powers were said to work against demons or negative energies. It was thus extremely rare for a plain human to be able to use anti-vampire weapons successfully.

And Zero…Zero's blood had a longstanding history dating back eleven generations, from his mother's side. His potential as a hunter…was incredibly high; his blood rich with the powers bestowed to him by his ancestors.

"Is that what you're after, I wonder…?" Zero's precious lifeblood…? Kaname shook his head. Whatever he was after, the older vampire was still a well of dirt that threatened to drown his family, and he needed to be gotten rid of. "And that'll be soon." He just needed to find him, but if he was in contact with Sakuragi, Kaname shouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

"Zero-kun, you're going home now?"

"Yes."

Yuka watched his back, a few steps behind him, as he put on his shoes. Something felt weird, _wrong_. Zero had always been shorter than her, but today, he seemed especially small, the width of his shoulders so dangerously fragile she was afraid they might break under the slightest pressure.

"Um, Zero-kun?"

"Yes?"

She quickly pulled her favorite bracelet off of her wrist and placed it around his own, silently noting how delicate his hands were, before giving him a hesitant smile. "Keep it. It's a charm, just in case. Mommy told me it's supposed to protect you."

Wondering for the reason for the sudden gift, but thankful nonetheless, Zero nodded and smiled back. "Thank you Yuka. I like it."

She beamed. "You're welcome Zero-kun. Remember, keep it with you okay?" _He had to_.

The pale boy nodded again before stepping out of her home.

If she'd known it'd be the last time she'd ever see him, she'd never have let him go.

* * *

Going up the long driveway, Zero looked up at the three-story building that was once a place he'd considered home with no small amount of apprehension. This time had been the longest he'd ever stayed away, not having returned for nearly a week. He'd first been with Ko-san and Kana before visiting Yuka for a few hours.

Making sure not to alert anyone on his way up, he moved quickly and efficiently, hardly making a sound before successfully reaching his rooms. Letting out a brief sigh of relief, he tugged off his shoes and coat, heading for his bedroom.

Everything was immaculately clean, thanks to the people who still worked here. Not tall enough to reach the straps to free the heavy curtains, Zero settled for the dark crimson silk covering all sides of his large four-poster bed, keeping them closed to keep the sunlight out. Burrowing under his cool covers, he closed his eyes for a short nap.

Hours later, Zero was still asleep, unaware of the possible danger lurking outside his rooms. His mind was with his parents, basking in the vague, blurred images that were his memories of them. His kind, spunky mother and his gentle, mischievous father…both still happily alive, surrounding him with their warmth.

Sakuragi paced, his expression hesitant and indecisive, before taking a deep breath and slowly, cautiously pushing the door open. Stepping inside the dark room, he closed it behind him and looked about.

The boy was obviously not here. Not knowing whether or not he wanted it to stay that way, Sakuragi moved to check the rest of the rooms, his movements slow. He came upon the bedroom last, and taking in a shallow breath, he pushed the door open. The curtains were still open, though by now, the sun had long since set, but the bed was hidden from view by the red silk hangings and Sakuragi froze.

Feeling his heart pound, his limbs felt like they were moving against water and his body felt heavy. He almost flinched as his fingers came in touch with the soft sheet and pulled it aside, revealing the small figure lying within, wrapped in the softest cotton sheets money could afford.

Sakuragi looked on at his tiny charge, his breaths becoming harsher with every intake of air before a sob escaped his lips and he slowly hunched over.

He, the child was back. Why, he despaired, why couldn't he have stayed away? He couldn't do this, not to him, not to Riku.

"Why… Why did you have to look so much like him?"_ Why_? Zero…he looked so much like his father it was heart wrenching. The shape of his eyes, his nose, his lips, his smooth jaw line… Was there _any_thing he'd gotten from his mother? And his smiles… Those were the worst for Sakuragi. He loved them and he hated them. They reminded him too much of what he'd lost. _Who_ he'd lost.

Riku… He missed him so much…

"I don't—"_ I don't want to do this_.

The very boy he was agonizing over shifted and blinked up. His small hand came up to rub at his eyes.

"Mm, Sa-Saku-Sakuragi-san…?" What was he doing here?

Sakuragi vaguely wondered whether that sweet childish voice would mature and deepen to the same pitch as Riku's, and froze when he felt a cool presence behind his back.

He was here.

* * *

"About Rido?"

Kaname nodded.

"Kaname, why the sudden interest?"

"I just started remembering what he tried to do to me ten (vampire) years previous. I just want to know more about him so I'm not caught unawares."

Haruka kept his stern glare as he answered, "Nii-san thought he could control whosever soul he summoned by placing it in a young vessel, too weak to protect itself, and not to mention, he was secure in the knowledge that, whatever temperament it might have, it wouldn't be able kill him, due to his technical position as its' sire."

"What about his connection with the Kahous?"

"The Kahou family?" Haruka blinked in surprise. "How did you…?" He shook his head. He'd long since accepted Kaname had his sources. "Nii-san never liked them. His reasons for that are fairly easy to see. After finding out they had helped the Council to keep him locked up – the Kahous' use of seals are nothing short of ingenious – it only added petty fire to his temper, and he made to bring them down.

The current heir of that time, Kahou Yuri, was the one that delivered the most damage to him by sealing off a part of his powers. It wasn't enough to kill him or keep him down for long, but he was still permanently weakened unless she decided to release the seal." _Which, thankfully, she hadn't_.

"And after she died, did his powers return to him?"

Haruka shook his head. "There is a specific trigger that needs to be pulled or an anchor – it can be anything – to undo whatever damage it caused."

"A trigger?"

The older pureblood nodded. "Usually, it's an object. Destroying it would be enough for normal seals, but I doubt that's the case for Nii-san." Yuri, true to her lineage, was more than just the average hunter. She would have kept something that important in a place no one but herself would be able to find.

A trigger, an anchor…?

So Rido was looking for—

Kaname's eyes widened. He didn't want to believe it, no, but it all fit too well. He'd always wondered why Zero had been allowed to live. Rido had gotten his revenge from Yuri by killing her and later on, her husband. He was able to end their lives so easily. Zero shouldn't have been any different. But there was a solid reason why he hadn't immediately gone after Zero, why keeping the young boy alive did more for him than having him dead – the seal.

Rido also wanted the seal undone. He'd never be whole without it.

And Zero…Zero was the anchor.

* * *

"I've come to collect what is mine."

"He's not yours."

Rido snorted. "So you've chosen a side now, have you? I'll take the answer I've been waiting for as a no. It's also an agreement to forfeit your life."

Sakuragi's eyes widened. He had no time to react before fangs tore at his throat.

* * *

"Kaname? Where are you going?" Juri asked, concerned by the panicked expression on his face.

"I'll just be out for a little while, Mother. Just for some fresh air."

"Come back soon, alright?"

He sent her a reassuring smile. "Of course, Mother. I promise to be back before you've a chance to miss me."

Watching him step out, Juri smiled to herself. "Silly. I miss you already." _Come back soon_.

* * *

"Stop!" What was this man doing? "Stop, please stop!"

Sakuragi fell to the floor with a sickening thud, a sickeningly dead thud. His blood had dribbled down his now cooling, lifeless neck and seeped into his shirt. The tall brunet that'd attacked him just licked his lips, fangs glinting, tinted pink from the blood smeared against its smooth surface.

Zero, eyes wide, gripped the crimson sheets under his hands and stared down numbly at Sakuragi's prone form, unable to see why this was happening. Why did this man…?

"You're a lot tinier than I thought. I imagine my precious little niece is about the same size as you though."

Firm, strong fingers took hold of his jaw, forcing it up painfully, its hold unyielding even with the slickness from the blood coating them. Lilac eyes stared unseeingly into ruby red. "So cute. You'll be a beauty, just like your dear father."

He never heard the man's words, too terrified to register anything besides the blood all over his hands, the room, and Sakuragi-san. "Please, please stop…" He choked out, unable to stop the tears from overflowing. Why had this man done such a thing? Sakuragi had never done anything wrong.

"Stop? I'm not doing anything now am I?"

Rido tilted his head. Really, the boy had beautiful eyes, such a clear lavender, with his tears making them shine, like amethysts with diamonds.

"I just need something from you. It's not much," he smiled. And finally, he'd get the pesky seal released and be on his way.

"It is if you're after his life, Rido Oji-sama."

"Kaname…" The grip around Zero's jaw tightened, pulling a weak whimper from trembling lips. "You're here to get in my way, _again_?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Let go of him." He was sure Zero would be left with bruises on his skin if his uncle kept his hold.

"Not before I get back what I've come here for." Brushing silvery hair away from the boy's face with terrifying gentleness, he placed his fingertips against the boy's temple and closed his eyes. This shouldn't take long.

Realizing what his uncle was doing, Kaname raised his hand and effortlessly severed that of his uncle's from the wrist down in a clean cut.

Hissing in pain, Rido stepped back. His eyes nearly glowed with fury as he saw his hand crumbling to dust even as it dropped from the boy's head, the pale sand spilling over his small pant covered knees and all over the bed sheets.

Kaname… Damn his fucking nephew. Charming little brat. There was no way he'd be able to erase the boy's memories completely now. The damn seal was still intact, hindering his powers. He'd never hated Kahou Yuri more than he did now. That irritatingly smartass bitch…using her son's memories as an anchor…

In the instant that his uncle stepped back, Kaname was already moving, gathering Zero into his arms and out of the room. His first priority was getting Zero to safety, next was taking care of his dear old mental uncle.

If only Kohane-san were still here… She was gone to visit a family member. Stepping inside of her home, he placed Zero down on the couch and cradled his cheeks in his hands.

"Zero, Zero, I need you to stay here. Can you understand me?"

The young boy hesitantly nodded. "Yes, but, um, who are you?"

_Who are you?_

The young pureblood bit his lip. His uncle was going to pay for this, he growled, trying to ignore the searing pain in his heart. The older vampire had succeeded in erasing much of Zero's recent memories. Kaname had no way of knowing how far back Rido had managed to go. Six months? A year? It could have gone further. He'd been able to stop the process before everything was completely gone, but…

To erase Kaname from Zero? There was no way he could forgive that.

"I'll get them back," he whispered fiercely. "I'll get them back; and no one, _no one_ will dare touch you. I'll not let anyone harm you again, Zero." _In any way_.

He gently pressed his forehead against Zero's, wrapping a protective barrier around the boy's mind, hoping to at least mend the torn memories, and pressed a swift kiss between his brows. Pulling back, he repeated,

"Please stay. I promise to protect you, Zero." _I won't let him touch you; I won't let anyone come near you. Please stay safe_.

* * *

_Please stay_.

The words echoed mysteriously in his mind, but Zero couldn't remember who'd uttered them so desperately or why.

He didn't know why he was here either. He remembered being carried here, and having dozed a little, but nothing before that and certainly not of how he'd come to be here.

He couldn't remember anything and it scared him.

He was Zero. He was four. His parents were dead.

That was where everything stopped. There were bits and pieces, brief images, flashes of short warm moments, but he couldn't make sense of them. He shivered. It was cold.

Slowly getting off the couch, he walked to the door and stepped out, borrowing a pair of shoes that seemed to be his size. Did he…? No, he shook his head. He didn't live here; he knew that.

But it did feel familiar, in a vague, far away way.

But familiar or not, he couldn't stay. He didn't want to stay and be left in a sea of confusion. He had to find out more, if he could.

* * *

Kaname leaned against the ruined wall and slid down, his breathing heavy. He'd strained himself too much to be able to 'fly' to Zero until a few more hours. Despite having a portion of himself sealed off, his uncle was still a grown pureblood and Kaname was still very much a child in the eyes of vampires, still a novice when it came to using his inherent abilities.

Sighing, he rested his head atop one of his knees. _Just a few hours, and I'll see Zero… Just a few hours…_

* * *

Raiga frowned as he caught sight of a tiny boy walking around aimlessly, looking so utterly lost it was pathetic. He was like the very definition of a stray, homeless kitten.

The vampire sighed exasperatedly at himself when feeling his protective instincts stirring. Why was it that he just had to go and pick up every stray that came his way? Well, at least he could help the kid look for his parents first before deciding anything.

Taking a bite out of his chocolate bar, he strode over and tapped the boy's slim shoulder.

"Hey, need a little help?" He expected to see a bit of tears, a pair of red eyes, flushed cheeks, and maybe even a runny nose.

Then the boy looked up at him and all he could do was stare.

My _word_, he inwardly breathed. This boy was a gem. Terrible of him though he knew it was, he hoped this kid really didn't have parents to go back to, because holy shit, would he love to keep him.

_My clients would love him, no doubt_.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E. – Sayori the Sly and Clever**

"They're becoming immune," Yuuki moaned as she let the side of her head rest against the surface of her desk. It was almost time for class changeover and she was absolutely dreading it.

"Immune?" Sayori asked curiously. She brought a stick of Pocky to her lips and chewed gently.

"To Zero-kun. They're not scared of him anymore. Something about only _looking_ scary – all bark and no bite, apparently."

Sayori tilted her head, already onto a new milk chocolate covered stick. "Why should fear be your only tactic? You should branch out more, Yuuki. Be creative." She smiled sweetly.

Yuuki shifted her head on the desk to look up at her friend. "Creative?"

Sayori nodded. "Mm. Why don't you let me borrow Kiryuu-kun for a while. I won't take long." Kiryuu Zero was an intelligent individual, obvious from his top-notch grades since transferring in. Sayori was sure he'd get the hang of what she was about to propose in no time.

Few Moments Later:

Yuuki waited anxiously for her fellow prefect even as she tried to keep the girls in line. He should be here soon, she knew, but she wished he were here now. The Night class hadn't even come close to the gates yet, but the numbers of girls were enough to equal a national army.

"Ladies, please step back," a soft, but strong commanding voice easily rose above the female students' excited chattering.

Little by little, the girls made to part, letting a tall figure through, and Yuuki's eyes widened. It wasn't because of whom she saw, but the change in said person's presence.

"Ze-Zero-kun?" She whispered out, incredulous.

Soft lilac eyes crinkled to a smile. "Yuuki. I hope you haven't been too troubled."

"Uh, no, not really, but… I mean, what are you wearing?" She asked, her voice hushed.

Zero looked down at his clothes innocently and shrugged. "One of my more casual sets. It was recommended I step out of my uniform just for this evening during class changeover."

"Er, recommended…?" Yuuki's eyes squinted as she took a wary look around at the girls who were now very interested in the male prefect standing beside her.

"Yes, this, amongst a few others."

"A few others?"

Zero sent her a charming smile, "Yes, though I'm not at liberty to say. My advisor has mentioned you'd probably realize what those are anyhow."

Yuuki tilted her head. Who could Zero-kun's advisor be? Telling him to wear something other than his uniform, acting so differently…

"Kiryuu-kun, why aren't you in your uniform?" One of the girls asked, a light blush to her cheeks as she blatantly eyed him from head to toe.

Zero lowered his eyes, his posture slightly slumped, the perfect picture of woeful dejection. "I apologize, is my attire offensive? I just though to have some change…"

The girl, along with nearly every one of the other students, shook her head frantically. "No! Of course not! It looks perfect on you Kiryuu-kun!"

He gave her an adorably hopeful look. "Does it really? You aren't just saying so to ease my embarrassment?"

"No!" This time, the answer was a whole chorus, the girls now completely riveted by Zero's expressiveness. None of them had ever seen him this way before and never thought he was capable of such expressions. They all wanted to gather him in their arms and give him little comforting coos of encouragement.

Still standing beside him numbly, Yuuki was speechless. Where had the serious angry, temperamental prefect gone? It almost seemed as if, as if… Was Zero acting like Aido-sempai?! There were similarities, Yuuki observed, but Zero had something else in him besides good looks and shallow charm that was catching the attention of all of the girls out here without fail.

He had turned into the perfect gentleman. Polite, sensitive and kind with just enough playful mischief to keep his audience entertained.

By the time the gates opened, there was not one student roaming around, and the Night class students were, miraculously, greeted with a clear path leading to their classrooms.

"Yuuki? May I ask what happened?" Kaname inquired. The other vampires behind him also looked curious with the exception of Aido, who was visibly disappointed in not being able to receive the admired attention from 'his girls'.

"It's Zero-kun," Yuuki answered, a flush to her cheeks as she remembered some of the things the taller boy had said and done. Because _wow_…

"Zero?" An alarm went off in Kaname's mind.

"He, he came here all dressed up – even though he said it was casual – and, well…"

"Yes?"

"He was so nice and kind and charming, like a prince," Yuuki unabashedly admitted, borrowing the comparison from one of the girls she'd overheard. "The other girls all followed him when he went that way. I'm just here for protocol," she sheepishly shrugged.

Wine red eyes narrowed. A prince indeed. "Zero," he softly called. _Come to me_.

His eyes only narrowed further upon seeing what his precious kitten was dressed in as he came around the corner. And he'd acted like a prince in that?

"Kaname-sempai?" Zero asked as he walked up. It was rare for Kaname to ever call him during class. He'd only done it once previous.

"Zero," Kaname said aloud, forgoing the formalities they usually kept while in public, and gently pulled him closer by a firm grasp around his wrist. "Where is your uniform?"

"In my room," the younger boy answered simply.

"Why did you feel the need to change?"

"To fulfill my duties as prefect. The girls are now gone, none are here to bother you. It was recommended."

"And your new behavior towards them, was that also a recommendation?"

"Yes, to treat them as though they were young vampire ladies." Well, it was more along the lines of him acting like a host, but Zero didn't see much of a difference.

Kaname stroked the inside of Zero's sensitive wrist with gentle swipes of his thumb. "Is that so?" He responded, and inwardly winced at how low his voice sounded. It wasn't his intention to make his feelings so glaringly obvious.

And of course, Zero caught on, as he always did.

"Kaname…are you…angry?" His hesitant voice was like a silky wisp of air, just managing to reach the pureblood's ears.

"Yes," he admitted, knowing better than to hide his emotions behind an enigmatic smile, as he would've done against anyone else. "But I am more," he leaned closer, his lips brushing the shell of Zero's pale delicate ear, "_jealous_, than anything else, dear one."

"Kaname?"

"I don't feel comfortable having you dressed this way and treating human students as you would vampire noblewomen."

Zero closed his eyes and lightly rubbed his cheek against that of his Keeper. "Then I won't. This will be the first and last time I try for this method. My advisor and I will think of an alternative plan."

"Advisor?" Kaname murmured, an amused smile now starting to lift his lips.

"Mm," Zero lightly nodded, his eyes still closed, "they felt it was in their best interest to keep their identity a secret."

Of course they would, Kaname inwardly grumbled. Whoever this was _knew_ he wouldn't be all too pleased with Zero attracting so much attention.

"You'll not deign to tell me even if I asked?" He felt Zero tense, and there was a moment of heavy indecisive silence before the younger boy spoke,

"…I, I apologize Kaname," Zero sounded torn, "but they emphasized on it, and unless your life is in danger because of it…"

"No, I'm sorry Zero, I did not mean for you to choose," Kaname resumed stroking his wrist, "please relax."

Taking a calming breath, Zero took a step back to peer up at Kaname, "Don't you have class? Everyone else is already gone."

The pureblood merely smiled pleasantly, not feeling at all rushed. "So they are. And I'm sure Takuma has already given excuse for my absence." He tugged Zero into his arms and held him close.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Next Evening During Class Changeover:

The girls all gaped as they saw their prefect turn up this time, not in the sophisticated designer clothes, but wrapped tightly (very tightly) in dark leather.

He was also chewing on a Pocky stick.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Kaname was _not_ happy. Did the boy not remember his words to him last night?

"Kaname-sempai," Zero sent him a sultry smile, completely in his role for the evening (a 'confident, arrogant badass' - his advisor's wording). "We agreed you only mentioned you didn't like me dressing in yesterday's type of attire, and so we went with something different."

Kaname smiled cooly, aiming his glare at a certain figure towards the back before responding, "Zero, you are a prefect, and that includes holding up the rules of the academy, one of which is to stay in your uniform while you are 'on duty'."

"The chairman gave his go ahead, so it's alright."

"Zero, _I_ don't want you out of your uniform." Seeing the younger boy dressed in _tight leather_, along with having a smile like that aimed his way... Kaname didn't think skipping classes for two nights in a row would work towards impressing his professors.

"Yes, Kaname-sempai." Much to the dismay of the rest of the girls (including Yuuki) Zero jogged off to change. He and his advisor would just have to look for another way to clear the path for the Night class.

Early Morning:

"Wakaba-san, please refrain from influencing Zero like you have."

Sayori smiled. "Kiryuu-kun is easy to take advantage of, isn't he?" All she'd done was mention how proud Kuran-sempai might be when he saw how capable Zero was of fulfilling his prefect duties and he'd been willing to listen.

As though reading her mind, Kaname raised a brow. He really needed to remind Zero to be cautious around humans as well as vampires. Place the boy in the middle of a vampire gathering and he'd have the members there wrapped around his finger in record time, whereas when he was dealing with regular humans, it was as though a switch went off and he became as helpless and unassumingly trusting as Yuuki.

"If you believe so, you are underestimating him by far."

Sayori's brows went up. Well, it was fun while it lasted. "I'll just find something else, you realize."

"Yes, but you will be far more subtle, I'm sure."

Sayori smiled and nodded. "Yes of course." Her upperclassman's warning was loud and clear.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Kyaaaa... Sorry for such a long wait pplz! *cringes and bows* I hope this wasn't disappointing... I also apologize for Rido's really bad lines *nervous laughter* I couldn't imagine him as a _villain, _villain, so he came out kind of flimsy and thin as paper.

I couldn't keep Zero away from vampire hunter related stuff in the end *shakes head* But keeping in mind Gentle Affections, I had to have Zero related to Rido in some way, so this was it ^^; Regarding Zero's monetary inheritance...it'll stay unused, I guess...or go to the next of kin (someone's going to strike it rich) As for his hunter heritage, Zero's not completely ignorant of it, no :D He knows how to kick some serious vampire ass with it XD


	4. Soft White

**Soft White**

Zero woke up on February fourteenth, a supposedly relaxing Saturday, to a flurry of activities. Blinking in confusion, he lightly rubbed at his eyes and headed for the bathroom. He should freshen up first before he tried to understand what in the world was going on outside in the halls from his room.

Stepping out in a towel, drying his hair, he heard a strained cough from the side of the room and saw his roommate staring. Natsume Takashi had been a recent addition; the chairman claiming there weren't any available rooms for the second year to stay in. The older boy was only staying for a semester, for a transfer program, before going back to his own high school.

"Natsume?"

"Kiryuu, how many times have I told you to get dressed before stepping out?"

Zero lightly inclined his head, "Sorry."

Natsume merely sent him a wry smile. This had been a repeating occurrence since he'd moved in. Kiryuu just didn't care, though Natsume wasn't necessarily bothered by it. He was more worried about his own classmates involved in the transfer program with him, who'd once walked in when the younger boy was walking around, not topless, as it usually was for males, but _bottom_less, his long milky legs in plain view.

Tohru had stared, Jun had stared, and even Atsushi and Satoru had stared. When Kiryuu just casually walked across them with a nod of acknowledgement, it was as though someone had run electricity through them and they nearly jumped, flushing, stammering and quickly turning around.

Since then, Natsume had caught his friends eying Kiryuu differently, and didn't want to give them any more chances to catch the boy in even more of a vulnerable state. Tohru and Jun tended to get a bit…_weird _when they saw something they liked. Kiryuu already had enough girls in his own school after him; Natsume didn't think he needed any more stalkers.

Disturbingly enough, he had also heard rumors about Kiryuu unintentionally succeeding in…well, _turning_ a number of guys. Natsume could see why (more than he'd ever wanted), but he never put much into rumors, and a majority of the male population saw Kiryuu as a way to prove guys in the Day class could be just as capable of attracting girls as the Night class.

The unique diversion between Day class students and Night class students was what had first interested him in choosing Cross Academy in the transfer program. He'd never heard of such a system before and had been intrigued. Many high schools offered night classes for part time students or those that needed to make up a class, but those were usually offered to all students. For the student body to be permanently separated into Day and Night classes was a first for him.

He couldn't exactly see the reason for doing so until he saw the well-admired Night class students themselves during class changeover. He'd promptly paled, shivered, and hoped he never had to face them personally. They all had a certain atmosphere to them that was terribly unsettling. He wouldn't go so far as to say they weren't human (that sounded ridiculous and insulting), but there was something to them that his natural instincts disliked.

Well, intimidating Night class students or no, Natsume had enjoyed his stay here so far and intended for his pleasant days to last before having to go back.

"Natsume, do you know what's going on?"

Kiryuu's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts and Natsume followed the direction of his hand to the door.

"Oh, is that what got you up?" He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't advise going out until things calm down for a bit."

"Why is that?"

"The girls apparently put up some embarrassing unmanly decorations overnight and the guys want it gone. I think they're overreacting." It was just some holiday day cheer. He was fairly certain the girls hadn't done it out of care and sensitivity, but for them, it was a special day, and with it came rights for sudden bouts of impishness.

"Unmanly decorations?"

"You know, long frilly stuff you hang up against the walls, glitter, shiny pink things, hearts (there were plenty of those), glitter, flowers, glitter…did I mention glitter?"

Kiryuu cracked a smile before asking, "Why did the girls feel the need to put them up?"

"Today's Valentine's Day. It'll either be their best or worst day, depending on how things go."

Zero nodded. So it was Valentine's Day. He didn't know much about it, as vampires didn't bother to honor it with chocolates, but he knew humans had a certain liking to it. The girls would usually give chocolate (preferably handmade, Raiga had mentioned) to their desired partner as a form of a love confession.

He couldn't understand the purpose of doing something like that (if you liked them, you liked them, why the need for chocolates?), but Raiga had said it was due to the romanticism of it all, that drew the attention of young girls. He'd given a blank shrug then, not expecting to ever experience Valentine's Day, as he was a pet.

Now though…well, he hoped Kaname would be alright. Surely he and Aido would be main targets for today.

* * *

'_Who_ were the main targets again?' A taunting voice rang in Zero's mind (sounding suspiciously like Raiga) as he gazed down at the large pile of cutely wrapped chocolates on his desk. Some were on his chair and a few had landed on the floor.

Frowning, he asked the amused professor to be briefly excused in search of a bag to stuff the chocolates in so he could clear his desk and chair.

That…had been unexpected. But if Zero had received so much for no reason (that he could see), then how bad would it be for Kaname?

He couldn't see the pureblood outright rejecting every girl that was brave enough to approach him, but Zero couldn't imagine him gorging on chocolates either. What did he do with all of it?

No, wait. Before that, Zero had to figure out how to get rid of his own stash. He couldn't just keep it in his room to rot, but throwing them away seemed a bit rude. What if the girls found out or something? His bond with Kaname or no, his life would be forfeit if that happened.

"What am I going to do with you?" He grumbled, lightly shoving the bagful of sweets with his foot, his arms crossed.

"I don't know, why not eat them?"

"Yuuki." He hadn't even noticed she'd been at his door.

"Hi, Zero-kun. I was right. You got a lot today."

"I said you can drop the suffix." Really, he didn't know how many times he'd reminded her about it. "How did you know I'd get so many?"

Yuuki blinked. Was he for real? He hadn't noticed the stares? Ever since Yori-chan's brilliant 'plan' in practically using Zero as a dress up doll, the girls couldn't keep their eyes off of him, probably wondering what else he'd look good in. Their favorite was obviously the tight leather, though Kaname-sempai had been quick to rectify that.

"A lot of the girls like you, Zero."

"Why?" He seemed genuinely perplexed.

"Well…uh," you're hot? Sexy? Pretty? Handsome? She couldn't exactly say that out loud. "You're...fun?"

Zero blinked blankly. He'd never felt so lost in his life.

Cheeks flushing, Yuuki coughed lightly into a fist and went for a change in subject. "So, I came here for a reason…"

"Which is?"

She grinned. "This!" She flashed a small elegant bottle and pushed her finger down, letting the liquid inside spray out in a soft misty shower.

"…"

"What?" Yuuki pouted at his flat look.

"I don't know, you tell me. Was that supposed to do something?"

She just giggled. "Zero, you don't mind taking off your shirt right? I promise it's nothing bad." She sprayed the first patch of visible skin with whatever she was holding, and as the rest of his shirt came off, she went around and sprayed some more before pausing.

"It should start soon…" She murmured.

Zero blinked. He hadn't really noticed, since there was already a large pile of chocolates in his room, but as he raised one of his arms to his nose and took a sniff, he found himself smelling just like the sweets in his bag.

"Yuuki," he sighed. He couldn't go around smelling like this.

"I think it's cute. I didn't get to help the girls redecorate last night so I'm having my own fun." She went ahead and sprayed the scented liquid along his collarbone, her smile cheeky as he tensed at the coolness against his skin.

"It smells good, doesn't it?"

Zero just sent her a narrowed stare. He'd have liked to ask where that squeaky girl had gone, when she'd first met him, but it was obvious she'd seen him undressed one too many times to be shy around him now.

"Will this come off?"

"Yeah, but we have class changeover soon." They should already be at the gates, in fact. Zero quickly put his uniform back on and both prefects headed outside.

* * *

_Holy_… "They're like rabid beasts."

Yuuki elbowed him in the ribs. "Shh! It'd be bad if they hear you. Those 'beasts' are going to be after your butt, and believe me, you don't want an angry mob of girls after you on Valentine's Day."

Zero nodded. "Roger that. Now what should we do to keep ourselves from getting killed anyway?"

Yuuki laughed lightly. "Good question. They're a bit more…excitable today. We have to be careful…"

Just as she said this, Zero felt the Night class students approaching and for a brief second, wished he had a trumpet. Or a drum. Anything that was capable of loud noise would have sufficed.

Keeping in an exasperated sigh, he just followed routine procedure and tried to keep them back. "Please, keep back, I don't think they'd want girls pawing at them when they're going to class." He droned out. When the girls all pouted at him, he merely raised a brow. "I have access to all of your private information. If you want pictures of yourselves from today sent to your parents, then by all means, do continue. I'm sure they'll be very interested in what their daughters get up to after school."

Some of the members of the Night class shared a smile, having heard Zero's threat. And when they stepped through the gates, the path was (mostly) clear. It was almost unbelievable. Today was Valentine's Day after all.

Kaname, as always, led the class, staying ahead of everyone else. He nearly paused however, at the sweet scent coming off of Zero. If it didn't mix and mingle so well with the younger boy's original scent, he might have been a bit peeved. He never liked it when Zero's presence felt smothered, and when he couldn't smell him, it made Kaname uneasy.

But it was wonderful to find out Zero and chocolate went along so well. He should call Zero to his rooms later; he smiled to himself.

* * *

Natsume couldn't keep in a snort when he saw the bag filled with sweets by Zero's bed when he came in. It was such a contrast to his own friends lamenting about feeling so utterly unloved, having only received 'friendship' chocolate from Tohru and Jun. For many of the males he knew, Valentine's Day was just another way to score who was most popular with the girls – like a competition of sorts.

And Kiryuu obviously won it this year, he thought amusedly.

"Natsume," Zero gave a nod. Seeing his eyes on the bag, he sighed and sat on his bed. "Do you know what I should do with it? Frankly, it's a bit of a bother."

Natsume smiled, imagining his friends' reaction to such a statement. Atsushi and Satoru would throw a fit for sure. "A friend of mine, back at my school, would usually give his off to the kindergarten nearby. The chocolate wouldn't go to waste, and it makes the kids happy to get a few treats."

That sounded well enough. He'd have to ask someone if there was a kindergarten within walking distance.

"You're not dressing down for bed?" Natsume asked, seeing the other male still fully dressed in his uniform.

Zero shrugged. It was usually around this time when Kaname called for him. If he didn't, Zero simply assumed the pureblood had no need of his company for that night and would change for sleep.

And surely enough, he felt a warm tingle at his thigh, from his mark. Getting up, he headed for the door, to his Keeper, wondering how he might service him for the night.

* * *

"Kaname?"

Zero felt him before he ever saw him, and his body was much too late in responding, though he doubted he would have, if given the chance. Kaname's arms went around his waist, lightly pulling him back against him, his soft lips brushing his ear.

"How was your day?"

"I would be lying if I said it was just like any other day, but there wasn't anything too remarkable going on." Except for the girls going a little high on the spirit of Valentine's.

"And the reason for your change in scent?" The tip of Kaname's nose brushed against the back of his neck.

Zero tensed. Damn it, he should've taken a shower to at least try to get it off before Kaname had called to him. He would've loved to blame Yuuki, but he'd had plenty of time and opportunity to wash it off. He only had himself to blame.

Turning in Kaname's arms, he kept his eyes on the pureblood's chest. "I'm sorry, I could—"

The back of an elegant finger pressed to his lips, stopping his apology and offer to wash the scent off now. "Why say such things, Zero? I know enough to assume you didn't do this on your own."

"Yes," Zero whispered. "You've mentioned your dislike of anything masking my scent." He would never do anything to deliberately anger Kaname. "But still, I could have washed it off before coming here, and—"

"It's alright. I don't mind it." Kaname smiled, tilting Zero's down turned face up with a gentle nudge of his finger. "It rather suits you."

"Me smelling like chocolate?" Zero asked incredulously.

"Yes." He dipped his head, glad Zero had a certain dislike for ties and a tendency to keeping the top few buttons of his shirt undone, burying face against the elegant slope of his neck, breathing in through his nose.

_Delicious._

And, his eyes widened in wonder, it tasted even better. It was as though there really was chocolate poured over Zero's pearly white skin. Parting his lips further, he took his time lapping up the column of Zero's neck, leaving a trail of cool, wet skin. Closing his eyes, he cradled the younger boy's head against his palm and suckled gently, scraping his teeth as he dragged his mouth down.

Zero let out a soft, breathy groan, tilting his head into Kaname's hand, giving the pureblood more access. He hadn't expected for Kaname to react in such a way, and he'd also expected for a quiet night, but (his breath hitched as Kaname's hot mouth moved along his jaw, slowly making its way to the spot below his ear) it seemed tonight was going to be anything but quiet.

Kaname smirked as he gave a firm suck right where he knew would work to speed up the process in completely undoing Zero, relishing the long moan that poured from his throat. Settling him against the wall, Kaname slowly dragged his hand down the other boy's clothed chest, 'undoing' the rest of the buttons as he went, and sliding his fingers along Zero's sensitive sides, making the muscle under his silky skin tremble.

The younger boy was still so delightfully responsive… The pureblood loved being the only one to ever to gain such honest reactions from him, the only one Zero gave complete trust to, the only Zero gave his complete attention to… A part of him briefly wondered how much chocolate Zero had received from those girls today, but the thought was gone just as fast as it came, his mind and body much too taken with giving his precious pet all the pleasure he deserved.

"Nn…" Zero's grip tightened around Kaname's dark shirt, pulling it down as he bit his lip, shuddering at the careful attention being paid to one of his nipples, and getting a clearer view of Kaname's pale shoulder as he tugged on it further.

He didn't know if he could continue to keep himself up, and when he felt Kaname's fingers ghosting over his skin, right above his waistline, one of his knees gave out, eliciting a startled gasp from him and an embarrassed flush adding to his already flaming red cheeks. Thankfully, Kaname had caught him before he fell any further; pressing a kiss to his brow as he gently led them to the closest piece of furniture, his couch.

"I'm sorry," Zero whispered, his lips trembling. He wanted to be able to serve Kaname to the best of his abilities in all ways, but when it came to being physically intimate, he felt like a twelve-year-old boy visiting a lingerie store for the first time. Not to mention, the way he just seemed to lose himself whenever Kaname initiated anything sexual was a bit of a problem. It should be _him_ paying attention to what Kaname needed, not the other way around, but he had no idea how to proceed or even start, and that frustrated him enough to bring angry tears to his stinging eyes. He was afraid (deathly afraid) Kaname would soon get tired and disappointed with his lack of experience, always having to do all the work.

"No, I'm sorry Zero, I shouldn't have rushed things," Kaname smiled gently, running a hand through Zero's silvery locks. "I didn't mean to scare you." He'd seen the fear in his kitten's beautiful eyes and knew it was time to stop.

"I wasn't scared." Zero said softly. _Not of you or what you were going to do_. "Just…I, I don't _know_ anything, and I thought…"

"Thought?" Kaname continued to slide his fingers through the other's hair, knowing it calmed him to some degree.

"You…wouldn't want t-to do anything to me," Zero forced out. Ugh, it was so hard; did Kaname even understand what he was talking about? He sounded like an idiot. His face felt like hot burning coals; he was so embarrassed.

When he heard Kaname laugh softly by his ear, he wanted to melt into the couch. Since that wasn't possible, he turned his face into Kaname's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them sting. He felt so useless...

"Zero, you have no idea how much I want you," Kaname murmured, his voice husky and his breath hot. Zero really didn't. He'd thought Kaname wouldn't want to do anything to him? Wait till he found out just how much Kaname _did_ want to do – he'd probably have wished to stay blissfully ignorant.

"It's okay for you to not know anything," Kaname continued. He was to blame for that anyway, not that he felt the least bit guilty. "Everything has a starting point. You will learn as we go, there's nothing wrong with taking things steady."

"But you…well," Zero simply let his gaze fall to the obvious source of why they were having this conversation in the first place.

If he said he was completely at ease and perfectly comfortable, it'd be a total lie, but Kaname could bear it. He didn't mind holding himself back if it was for Zero. He'd never force things on him or push him into doing things he was obviously not yet ready for.

Kaname chuckled lightly and brushed the back of his fingers along Zero's fine skin, down his cheek, and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It's fine, I'll take care of it. You don't need to worry yourself Zero."

"But…" He still wanted to at least do something for him. Ease his…arousal…

As if reading his thoughts, Kaname smiled reassuringly and brought Zero closer into his arms. "Just stay with me Zero." _I don't need anything else._ "Your presence here is enough."

Zero looked defiantly up at his Keeper, far from assured, and promised himself to learn as much as he could about…pleasing him, before something like this happened again. He couldn't leave Kaname hanging this way every time they started something.

_I'm sorry_, he apologized again for good measure. Maybe he could ask Natsume about some of these things. It couldn't hurt to gather outside opinions or suggestions. He was a pleasant person to be around. Zero was sure he must've had a relationship (humans liked to 'explore' in their teenage years, Raiga had mentioned) or could even be involved with someone now.

Having figured out a vague direction to go in, Zero felt a bit calmer. He could do this. He wouldn't disappoint Kaname anymore.

* * *

"Yori-chan, do you think it worked?"

"Of course. My formulas are flawless, Yuuki." It wasn't confidence that made her so certain, just the simple hard fact that she was very, _very_ good at what she did.

Yuuki giggled, tucked warmly under her covers. "Of course. I'm glad Kaname-sempai and Zero-ku – I mean Zero, will be so happy. It's Valentine's Day, so they should spend it together."

"Mm." Sayori murmured incoherently. She snapped to attention however, at her best friend's next question. "And what about you, Yori-chan? Did you give him your chocolate?"

"Yes," she answered, unable to hide the smirk on her lips. Yuuki would've pitied the recipient if she'd been able to see it in the darkened room.

Instead, she cheerily chirped out, "Oh good, since it was made by Yori-chan, it's bound to taste really good!"

Sayori laughed softly. Of course. And it would taste so mouthwateringly delicious, he wouldn't notice a thing. She truly loved being able to fiddle with just about anything and having inherited her mother's sharp nose and talent for perfume making. It came in oh so handy at the most convenient of times.

Yuuki closed her eyes, content with the knowledge that her most important person and her fellow prefect, someone who she'd come to view as a close friend, were enjoying themselves and everything for her roommate and best friend seemed to be in perfect order.

* * *

Akatsuki looked over at his cousin, alarmed at the lack of color on his face, which was now rapidly turning green. "Hanabusa?" He questioned, a smidgeon of concern lining his voice.

"Ah, it's nothing, just a bit nauseous, ha, ha…"

Akatsuki snorted. "Too much of those chocolates can give you a bad stomach. How many times have Ruka and I warned you about that?"

Hanabusa didn't bother to refute his cousin's warning, too busy trying to keep in the contents of his stomach. Akatsuki might have been right _last_ year, but _this_ year, he'd only deigned to eat one elegantly wrapped piece that he'd personally received. He'd been delighted of course, and knew it was special. That getting something like this from _her_, couldn't compare with anything he got from those other flirty girls (though they were cute, and had their own charm, he admitted).

Groaning, he gave his protesting stomach a few soothing rubs that hardly did anything to help. Yeah, that chocolate was special alright, he grumbled. It'd tasted so good, how could it do this to him?

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Ah, this was just something for a bit of Valentine's cheer :D Well, that, and I just finished reading_ Stuck With You _by YenGirl a couple of hours ago...*giggle*

I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

Thank you for your reviews for My Life With You and those who've favorited or alerted this story! *bows* Happy Valentine's Day!


	5. Carnal Discretion

**Gentle Affections  
**

_**Carnal Discretion**_

Natsume Takashi, in all his eighteen years, would never have guessed he'd _ever_ be in this type of situation. Well, _not_, at least, until he was much, much older with a wife and kid(s).

_I mean, man_, he paled as he thought. _What the hell am I supposed to say?!_

"Kiryuu…"

"Yes?"

Oh god, those widely innocent eyes…it made the question sound even _dirtier_. Where in the world had the younger boy received the strange influence?

"You, I mean…are you, you know…?" Natsume made vague gestures with his hands, unable to bring himself to say it outright.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Zero frowned, confused.

Natsume sighed, slumping. "Are you gay?"

"Gay…" Zero thought on it for a moment and gave a slight shake of his head. "Not necessarily. I've never given my orientation much thought, but I don't mind whether the person I have sexual intercourse with is male or female."

Pets weren't allowed for such luxury, in most cases. But Raiga did his best to accommodate both his clients' criteria and that of his pets'. Zero, personally, had never met a pet who'd preferred one gender over the other; their main reason being vampires were all beautiful beings, and they felt honored to be chosen as their bed partners. Pets were not required to offer sexual services, and to be thought attractive enough for such activities was certainly not unwelcome.

"…" Natsume really had to wonder what kind of environment Kiryuu had grown up in to be able to utter a sentence like that so casually, without a single hint of embarrassment. Actually, he'd never really seen Kiryuu unsettled, period. The younger boy was always fairly well composed, but he wasn't wound so tight as to make him a bore.

"Meaning, you're bisexual." He stated.

Zero gave a slight nod. "I suppose." He'd need permission from Kaname if he were to sleep with another vampire, but to tie things up simply he guessed that was what he was.

"And…you want to learn how to…do it with another guy."

"Yes. I'm aware of the _technical aspects_ – one of the males has to prep himself or get prepped for pene—"

"Stop." Natsume held up a hand. Good god, if his face could get any redder… He was sure to die with all the blood going to his head. "So basically…_basically_…you want to learn about…well, the in-betweens."

In-betweens… Yes, that sounded just about right. Zero gave a firm nod.

Natsume let out a wispy cough. "I understand what you're asking, Kiryuu, but I'm not exactly the best person to come to for something like this."

If Zero were a puppy, his ears would have wilted, with his tail giving a dejected flop, and his big doe eyes turning more…doe-like. Perhaps there would have also been a pitiful whine escaping his throat.

Whatever he might've done, Natsume would have felt like an absolute ass. He wasn't completely without any assistance to offer, however.

"Jun and Tohru could probably help you loads better than I ever could."

And help they did.

_Well, goddamn_, Natsume swore. _See if I ever get myself involved in something like this again_.

"Natsume-kun, look a little more enthusiastic, yeah?" Tohru pouted.

Natsume sent her a flat look. She was actually expecting him to look _enthusiastic _while he did inappropriate funny business-like things to his roommate?

"Natsume, I apologize, but I am grateful for your efforts." Zero softly murmured, his soft lips just shy of touching the shell of his right ear.

Natsume sighed. "Of course." He shot a glance towards the girls. "What's next?" He was currently lying straddled under his underclassman, both of them shirtless.

Both of them had initially been against the idea of doing things…this way, but soon it was only Natsume against the girls and Zero when the younger boy hesitantly touched his bare arm with an apprehensive frown, only to let out a small relieved smile a few moments later. Natsume would have loved to ask what in the world touching his arm had been for, but kept silent on the matter, not wanting to make things even more uncomfortable (well, at least _he_ felt so; Zero didn't seem particularly affected) between the two of them.

Tohru and Jun shared a glance and turned back to the boys on the bed. "Kiryuu-kun, do you remember what we said about taking your time and making your way downward? You're at Natsume-kun's chest. If you're new to your partner, it's okay to explore and see what they like."

"How do I tell?" Kaname was always very composed, even when they were so intimate.

"Oh, you'll be able to tell." Tohru smiled.

Zero felt a bit doubtful, but went along with her advice, once again lowering his head and placing his mouth against Natsume's warm skin, going down the right side of his chest, his lips brushing the barest of kisses along the way. Remembering Kaname's actions, he parted his mouth and let his tongue take a few swipes followed by some gentle suckling. It was enough to redden the skin a little, into a rather enticing soft rosy blush, but not so much as to leave a mark.

Zero felt the expected sliver of irritation seep into him at having to touch someone else, but he'd been getting better since meeting Kaname, and was confident he could keep down the negative emotions for a short while until they were done. This was for Kaname, he reminded himself, so that there wouldn't be a repeat occurrence of Valentine's Day. He could bear with a little irritation.

Natsume let out a soft gasp, tensing at the warm, slick tongue and soft lips on his skin. Zero immediately looked up. "Are you alright?" Had he done something wrong?

"Ah, yeah, just fine." _No, not really_, he inwardly wailed, but could hardly bring himself to give anything more than a slightly breathless reply of assurance.

Zero looked back down again and paused as his eyes landed on a pale nipple. He knew his own were rather sensitive, with the way he reacted whenever Kaname touched them. Were Natsume's as well?

Shifting his weight on one arm, he used his now free hand to trail along Natsume's torso, feeling for his warmth and the smoothness of his skin. Natsume had a fair complexion though not as much as his own, and with his hand on the older boy's body, the contrast was more visible.

Curiously, he ghosted his fingertips along as he came closer to his current subject of study, and gently rubbed the lightly hardened nub, a bit apprehensive at Natsume's possible reaction.

The older boy tensed even further than before, when he licked him, and he turned his face away, looking off to the side, opposite of where the girls were seated. Zero thought he might've seen a slight flush to his cheeks, but didn't dwell on it, more concerned with whether or not to keep going. He curled his fingers and took hold of the pink nipple between thumb and forefinger, squeezing slightly, before giving a pull.

Natsume moved to press his loose fist to his mouth and shifted his legs, but otherwise stayed silent, and Zero decided to go further, repeating the same movement, but more firmly this time.

It was almost fascinating to watch, as the blood collected and the nub turned darker and harder, making it easier to play around with. Perhaps…

Natsume let out a soft hiss as Zero's warm mouth covered his nipple and began to prod it with the tip of his tongue. Instinctively, he shifted his legs again, trying to find a comfortable enough position to keep them in so that his…oh god, he was getting, he was getting _aroused_. Letting a couple more swear words fly through his mind, he tried to keep his mortified feelings down.

Goodness, he was getting aroused. By another boy, a year younger, licking and – oooh, _damn_ that felt good…

Zero nearly paused when he heard a soft, gentle groan above him, but kept going, letting his teeth work alongside his tongue and adding a sharp suck after. The hand that'd been previously pressing against Natsume's mouth was now curled at the back of his head, and he took that as a good sign.

He lavished the same attention on the other nipple before going further down, licking and nipping as he went. He moved to completely settle on top of Natsume's pelvis and paused at feeling the evidence of his advances beneath him.

Letting a small smile lift his lips, he shifted against it, trying to get a better feel for how successful he'd been, pulling another throaty groan from the older boy under him. Natsume wasn't fully hard, no, but Zero had gotten a reaction, and he felt a bit of pride for his efforts. He must've been doing _some_thing right for him to react this way.

His smile widening, he shifted back against Natsume's arousal, forward and back, forward and back, closely watching the boy for his responses. His breathing was becoming more labored, and there was now a telltale flush to his cheeks, as well as his neck. He was also becoming harder; Zero could feel that clearly under his ass as he moved.

Natsume's muscles flexed and he instinctively bucked his hips up, meeting Zero's movements with his own, trying to add more heat and friction against his groin. It wasn't like he'd _wanted_ to react this way, but currently, he _was_ suffering from a hard-on, and Zero's firm, perfectly rounded ass sitting on top of it was just making his erection more of an…erection.

Ugh, he groaned, properly horrified by now, even his thought process was getting screwed over. He snorted. Ha, his thought process getting_ screwed over_… Nice one, he told himself sarcastically.

Thinking he'd done enough at this point, it wouldn't do to encourage it and go too far, after all, Zero stopped and moved to get off when Natsume grabbed his wrist, sending him a sharp look. His pale eyes were darkening with desire, and he took a few agonized breaths before whispering out,

"Don't, don't get off yet. Let me…mm, let me…_get down_ first?" He ended with a barely audible squeak. He shot a discreet glance towards the girls for emphasis.

Zero nodded and sat back down, though he made sure not to move this time. When he felt the older boy gradually calming down, he sent him an amused smile, which was rewarded with a dry, half-hearted glare.

"This is not in the _least_ bit funny," he muttered out.

"Of course. Can I move?"

"…Yes."

Zero got off and turned to the frozen red-faced girls whose eyes were getting a bit glazed. "Thank you for your assistance." He felt he had a better understanding of what went on in the in-betweens. He only hoped he could keep about a firm, concrete thought process when doing it with Kaname. He had a feeling the only reason he'd been able to stay unaffected this time was because it'd been with Natsume, and not the pureblood he wished to please.

The four of them never heard the door open or close. Atsushi and Satoru stared at each other, wide-eyed.

* * *

Kain Akatsuki raised a brow at his cousin. "What…are you smiling like that about?" It was creepy.

"Didn't you hear? About Kaname-sama's precious pet?"

"Kiryuu?"

"Mm," Hanabusa hummed dismissively. "Sounds like he's been getting involved in some pretty interesting stuff."

Interesting stuff?

"Seems like Kaname-sama isn't his only Keeper," he said with a pasted on smile, a sneer in his voice. He'd never really accepted Zero as someone suitable enough and this just proved it.

Akatsuki frowned. "I thought pets couldn't have more than one Keeper at a time." They were to be loyal to one, and only one vampire, unless that vampire stated otherwise.

"They can't."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"_Kiryuu_," Hanabusa emphasized, "is playing around with a human behind Kaname-sama's back." He hissed.

Akatsuki's brows rose. "Hanabusa, I know you've never liked him, but do you know what you're saying? How ridiculous it sounds?"

"What?"

"You just said Kiryuu was getting up close and personal with a human. A _human_. What are the chances that human knows about us? Fairly low. And if Kiryuu _were_ to tell them the truth? They'd only think he was crazy. My case in point: Even if Kiryuu _were_ fooling around with a human, it isn't going to affect Kaname-sama in any way. There's no need for you to overreact.

"And," he sent the emotional blond a stern frown, "it's none of your business, prying into their personal lives, Hanabusa. Would you like someone else you disliked talking so freely about your sex life?"

When Hanabusa flushed in embarrassment at such a possibility, Akatsuki shrugged, satisfied for now with having driven his point home. "There, see? Imagine what Kaname-sama would have said if you'd kept on like that. You wouldn't have gotten away with a smack to your face." And neither would he, as he was always 'punished' alongside his cousin.

"Indeed."

Both blonds nearly jumped. _Damn it_, Akatsuki cursed. It was always like this. Closing his eyes, he silently braced himself for whatever Kaname-sama had in store for them this time.

Hanabusa cringed.

* * *

"Zero?" Yuuki looked on into his room worriedly. She'd, well, she and the rest of the school, practically, had been subject to a strange rumor.

"Yuuki?"

"Um, is everything alright?"

"Yes."

Really? She wanted to ask. Because things seemed far from okay if the rumors were anything to go by. But she couldn't exactly ask if things between he and Kaname-sempai were…not so good. She wasn't supposed to know anything.

"Are you, um, close with Natsume-kun?"

"He's a very good friend."

A very good friend?

"He helped me out immensely this morning." Zero smiled. "I needed some clearing up on a certain problem and he offered to be a testing subject."

"Oh…" Yuuki assumed she wasn't supposed to understand what that meant and refrained from asking what in the world Zero was talking about. A testing subject? For what?

"Ah, well, you want to get downstairs now? It's almost time for class changeover."

* * *

The Night classes had barely finished when Zero's mark began to burn. Surprised at the intensity, he was immediately worried. Had something happened to Kaname? Quickly donning a shirt and hastily slipping on a pair of pants, he rushed out of the room in a light swift jog.

Some of the vampires had yet to return to their rooms, and Zero noticed their odd stares in his direction, some even going as far as to seem hostile. He wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve such a reaction. The only vampires he conversed with on a regular basis were Kaname and Takuma. On the rare occasion he'd come across the blond cousins or Souen Ruka. He supposed Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka were alright, but the other irritated him with his none too discreet dislike of him, as though Zero cared for his opinions.

Pets had a rather ambiguous position in regards to vampire society, especially when it came to nobles and purebloods. While one might argue Pets held no sway or influence, it wasn't always true. Pets of the variety Raiga raised fit into such a category. Instead of serving like broken china dolls, Raiga's pets were taught to genuinely care, and hold absolute loyalty to their master. They learned to become a confidant, a friend, someone with the ability to earn and keep their masters' trust.

It was because of this, their masters, in turn, gave them certain privileges, an assumed position. Depending on their social rank, their pet could hold a higher status than those of their masters' subordinates or others of lower class. In some ways, it worked much like European monarchy, where Pets held the position of a king's lover.

Zero, as Kuran Kaname's Pet, unless stated to do or act otherwise, could expect to be treated with the same amount of respect and honor as his Keeper and master. Zero had assumed, however, that Kaname rather disliked social formalities, and decided to treat his Keeper's inner circle of nobles as he would anyone else. How they chose to view the way he acted was their own business.

Takuma was delighted with it, and treated him warmly. Kain Akatsuki seemed as indifferent as ever, and merely gave him slight nods of acknowledgement were they to pass by each other in the halls. Aidou Hanabusa saw him as being terribly arrogant or rude and often times felt offended for no particular reason. Souen Ruka tended to keep her distance and may have seemed cold, but Zero had seen the way she looked at his Keeper and knew she wasn't at all a cold woman. He'd come to see her as rather endearing.

"Zero?" A familiar voice called him from his musings.

Looking up, he was more than glad Kaname seemed fine, but the pureblood was already standing at the top of the stairs, which was another oddity. Zero usually let himself in to his Keeper's rooms, in which Kaname would be waiting with gentles smiles and quiet questions about his day.

Making his way up quickly, Zero kept his face blank and eyes lowered. They were still in the eyes of the other vampires. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Zero." Kaname smiled slightly, "You made it here so quickly."

"It…felt rather urgent." Zero murmured. He brushed his fingers across his still warm upper thigh.

Kaname stayed silent, his smile still in place, and led them both back to his rooms, his hand at Zero's lower back.

"How was your day?" Kaname asked, once they had some semblance of privacy, and had Zero settle between his parted legs on the bed.

"It was fine, although…" Should he tell Kaname about Natsume? The boy had helped him immensely, but it was a bit embarrassing to admit to doing. Zero hesitated.

"Yes?"

"My…my roommate, Natsume, helped me learn a few things not part of the school curriculum. He seemed uncomfortable, but endured it for my sake, and I was and still am grateful."

"And what was it that he taught you?" Kaname rubbed soothing circles on the inner side of Zero's knee with his thumb. The simple touch was both for his benefit as well as Zero's. He hadn't liked what he'd heard from Kain and Aidou in the least, and it was all he could do to clutch Zero against him like a young child would his favorite bear, screaming out 'Mine, mine, mine!'

"In-betweens." Zero gifted him with a smile, relaxing against his chest. "He offered, well, was suggested, to be my test subject. He was a very good one."

"Oh?" Kaname prided himself in keeping his voice completely neutral.

Unaware of his Keeper's thoughts, Zero nodded. "Yes. His reactions and comments were very honest. Two girls, Natsume's school friends, also gave their assistance." About to add more, he stopped when he felt Kaname tense ever so slightly behind him. "Kaname?"

"Don't mind me. Keep going. I'd like to hear more."

Zero frowned and turned his head against Kaname's shoulder to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, but stopped when Kaname only tensed further. Now he was worried.

"Kaname?"

"Please. I'd like to hear more, Zero."

Though reluctant, Zero continued. "They gave some basic instructions from the sidelines and observed to make sure I was doing things correctly."

"And these in-betweens, what do they exactly entail?" Kaname asked the question he'd been near dying to know the answer to for hours.

Zero paused, turned his head further, and buried his face against the side of Kaname's neck, trying to hide his rapidly reddening cheeks. He couldn't help but remember Valentine's Day and what had led to the private tutoring session in the first place.

It was so strange, how people could affect him in certain ways. Doing things with Natsume like he'd done with Kaname hadn't made him react at all, not sexually, but just the thought of the same situation with Kaname involved made the temperature in his body rise, and he grew unbearably insecure and shy.

"Zero?"

"It's…it's, uh, promise you won't laugh?" He mumbled. His Keeper had done just that on Valentine's Day, after all.

"If you'll tell me." Kaname gently prodded. He raised his hand to run his fingers through Zero's soft hair and brushed the back of them against the younger boy's red ears, taking some comfort in the slight shiver that ran along Zero's body in response to his touch.

"I wanted to know…to know what to do for you in case we…we—"

"Make love?" Kaname whispered silkily right by Zero's ear, his question coming out in a near purr.

Zero blinked. "I was going for sex or sexual intercourse, but I'm fine with however you want to interpret it."

Kaname froze.

Zero looked up, concerned. "Kaname?"

"Zero," the pureblood said softly, all playfulness aside, "I have wanted to know, do you react to me the way you do, because it is truly what you feel, or because it is merely what you think I wish to see?" He'd never doubted Zero's attraction to him wasn't genuine, but Zero had been raised to be taught the needs of their Keeper came first in everything.

Having Zero think of him so importantly was precious, Kaname loved it, but he wanted Zero to want him just as much as Kaname wanted Zero. He hadn't ever thought of labeling what he wished to soon have with Zero as plain 'sex'. It meant more to him than a simple physical joining he could have performed with anyone. Zero was more important to him than what he could have with a total stranger he felt nothing for.

But what did Zero see it as? Just 'sex'? 'Sexual intercourse'? It hurt Kaname immensely to realize maybe Zero didn't think of their relationship as anything more than what a Pet had with his Keeper, a cold and distant, 'I'm your Pet, and so I serve you, nothing more, nothing less.'

Zero wasn't too sure of what had prompted such a question, but he knew he'd better give the right answer or something between he and Kaname would change, and not for the better. "Kaname, I can't help the way I react to your…to you, but I am still your Pet. I have to fulfill my duties as one. Learning to please you sexually is part of that."

Kaname closed his eyes. So it was just as he'd feared. Zero only saw himself as Kaname's Pet, needing to carry out his Keeper's desires with no consideration to his own. "I don't want to push you Zero, or force you. I thought I'd already made myself clear on this."

"You did, Kaname, but—"

"Zero, do you see me more as your Keeper or master than as Kaname?" _Please, say no…_

"What?" The sudden question took a moment to sink in. "You…you are both. While you are my Keeper, that is merely another title for the person that is Kuran Kaname to me. It's merely another name I just don't use as often."

Kaname tried to keep from growling in frustration at Zero's answer. He knew he was backing the younger boy into a corner, but he needed to know, to be completely sure of where they stood in regards to each other before going any further. "Are your duties as a Pet more important to you?"

Zero's brows lowered. "My answer must be yes," he started out softly, slowly, contemplatively, and Kaname almost felt a part of him break, "but I cannot say that they are, not in comparison to you." Zero looked up, needing to see Kaname's reaction, even if it might pain him. "Is that…does that make me unsuitable?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

For while a Pet's duties was to learn to see their Keeper as a person to be able to truly care for them, they must also learn to forget them, cut them off entirely if or when another Keeper took their place.

Zero hadn't a problem with the former; Kaname was kind and easy to love, in many ways, but the latter… Could he essentially cut off a part of himself if he were to serve another?

The answer to that question came so swiftly, and so sharply, it alarmed him, but it was entirely true – he would not, and could not cut Kaname away, emotionally or physically. He would forever feel as though his heart was in his throat and the ground having fallen from beneath his feet whenever Kaname touched him, and he would never truly be able to refuse him anything.

Even if he were to serve another Keeper, they would never receive the absolute loyalty required from their Pets. Not from Zero. Kaname would always have a part of him, Keeper or not, and Zero had no wish to ever have it back. It wasn't possible at this point.

"Unsuitable, you say? To others, maybe, but not to me," Kaname smiled, his eyes warming. Zero's words worked to erase any lingering doubt he'd held or would in the future. This precious human boy was for him to have, for him to keep, for him, Kaname, and only Kaname, to love.

Zero sucked in a breath, his eyes widening as he saw the sheer amount of raw affection and adoration pouring from his Keeper. If he wished enough, he could even convince himself to believe it was lo… No, he wouldn't delude himself to so far an extent. It'd be insulting to Kaname – a pureblood loving his _Pet_ of all people? Zero mentally shook his head, a little exasperated at his own wishful ideas. He needed to stay on track.

_But you will never be able to forget this, forget him, will you? _No, he could not.

"I could never forget you, no." Zero unknowingly whispered, the near inaudible words slipping from his mouth without his consent or knowledge. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against the firm chest at his back and purely enjoyed the warmth it offered. Just knowing Kaname was nearby made him feel safe. Something in him, maybe it was instinct, maybe it had to do with him being his Pet, Zero didn't know, but the pureblood's presence always worked to calm him, as though gently whispering everything would be alright now that he was here.

Kaname's heart had nearly stopped when hearing Zero's words, a tender ache beginning to settle in his chest. Zero's soft voice echoed in his mind, bringing back precious memories he'd long ago learned to keep firmly locked and protected from possible prying eyes and ears.

_'Ko-san said it's okay if I call you Kana-san.'_ Their endearing first meeting; over the phone. Zero's sweet young voice calling Kaname's first ever nickname.

_'I like winter.'_ Zero's beauty; even as a child. His maturity.

_'Thank you for making me better again, Kana.'_ His smiles. His innocence. His purity.

_'Who are you?_' Their goodbye.

Zero…

_"I will never forget you, no..."_

It was so painfully ironic, that two of the most important people in his life, who would have sworn to do the same, the _exact_ _same_, all those years ago, were the ones who'd no idea of who he truly was to them in the present.

Zero, Yuuki…what would you do, what would you say, were you both to ever find out? If both of you were ever to remember? There were days when that was all he'd think he could ever want, to have Zero and Yuuki back and together with him, wholly and completely.

All he had to do was get close enough to their throat, the soft skin of their neck, and he could easily sink his fangs in, taking with him their mortality in but an instant, and getting their memories back. They would remember him, and he'd be able to have them at his side for neigh on forever. An eternity with Zero and Yuuki… Would either of them ever know how hard it was for him to hold back? The utter desperation and absolute misery and loneliness that he sometimes feared might push him far enough to make him forgo the consequences?

He wanted them back so much, and their blood called to him so beautifully…

"Kaname?" Zero gently cradled the pureblood's smooth cheek, turning his face towards his own, leaning up to touch their foreheads together. Kaname looked so pained; Zero thought he could almost feel it as if it were his own.

"Zero…" He sighed as Zero's arms wrapped around him, the younger boy having already turned to face him moments ago. Placing his hands around Zero's hips, Kaname easily shifted him so that his knees were on either side of him, comfortably straddling his thighs.

"What's wrong?" Zero softly murmured. He'd thought things had been fine, and suddenly Kaname looked as though the world was ending. Had…had he said something? But Kaname had just told him it was alright for Zero to act against the most fundamental rule of being a Pet, that it was okay to put Kaname above the emotional limitations usually required from all Pets. Had he misinterpreted Kaname's acceptance?

He was jolted out his musings when a slender hand slowly slid up the length of his thigh and settled on his ownership mark. No matter how much time had passed, it was still as sensitive as ever, and all Kaname needed was a few purposeful strokes against it to reduce Zero to a hormone-induced teen, high on lust.

"M, Kaname?" Zero lightly squirmed, wondering whether or not he wanted Kaname's wandering hand on his thigh.

"I want to know – how was it that this Natsume taught you the things you wanted to learn?"

Zero felt his mouth go slack when Kaname pulled him closer against him and his mark started to heat up again, with Kaname's strokes not faltering in the least. He managed to keep a weak hold on the question even through the pleasurable haze starting to build up inside him, and whispered out, "Natsume helped by not doing anything. He," his thighs clenched tighter around Kaname's sides at a particularly long steady stroke starting from the outside of his thigh to the inner, more sensitive side of the mark, "he let me do the touching, and—" He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath as the pureblood used his thumb to swirl around the dark rose insignia.

As the main part of the mark, the rose was, by far, more sensitive than any other, though the vines weren't any safer from Kaname's touch. But the rose, the rose…

"Nn, ah, Ka-Kana…?" He couldn't even finish whimpering out Kaname's name, cut off by a deep groan as that circling thumb pressed harder against his mark.

"Touch?" Kaname's voice at his ear was smooth and silky, as always, but now it'd also turned hard and cold, his tone frigid. "You touched him?"

"It…it didn't, mm, didn't feel that bad. It didn't make me sick like all the other times…" His breath hitched when he felt a hand brush against his awakening arousal, almost forgetting to breathe back out. "Kaname, please…" He buried his face into his Keeper's shoulder.

"What else, Zero?" Kaname's breath was warm against his neck, and he turned his head further to mouth his ear, taking in his lobe between his lips and teeth, giving teasing licks and nips.

_No, please_… Zero pleaded inwardly, don't let him reach that spot…he'd really lose himself if he did…

"Zero?"

"Mm…" Right, he was supposed to answer the question… "Tha-that's it. He, he let me touch him, and that was it."

"I see…and what did you touch?"

"Nn-not a lot. Just," his hips jerked when Kaname simultaneously rubbed his hands against his half hard shaft and ownership mark, "just his chest – ah!" Kaname's mouth had inevitably reached that spot, below his ear, and was wrecking havoc.

"Anything else?"

"No…" Zero moaned out, the word barely making past his lips. He felt so hot, and the things Kaname was doing to him…he couldn't, he couldn't…

"Mm, ha, Kana-Kaname, please," he gasped, knowing Kaname just had to stop or he wouldn't make it, and completely let himself go.

"Oh Zero, you aren't telling me to stop, are you? You seem to have practiced so hard without me, let me reward you for studying so well."

Zero whimpered as he heard and felt his pants being undone. He wished he'd also asked Natsume how he'd exactly calmed himself down, since he could really use the help.

But, as he unwittingly relaxed under the soft kneading motion of Kaname's gentle hands on his hips, he didn't think trying anything at this point would help in any way. The mark was still burning, he still felt unbearably hot, and he was still getting hard.

Kaname smiled deviously as he murmured sweet nothings into his precious kitten's ear and stroked his warm back, the boy's smooth skin moist with light perspiration. Zero was so cute when trying to hold himself back. Didn't he know it only made things more interesting for Kaname and practically pushed the pureblood to go further?

Despite popular belief (mainly amongst the rest of the Night class), he and Zero hadn't shared many sexually intimate moments. Kaname knew Zero wasn't ready, and was willing to be patient, to give the boy some time to get used his presence and casual touches, but after hearing what he'd heard today… There was no way Kaname was letting Zero go without doing something.

His possessive instincts had completely reared its ugly head as soon as Zero had told him he'd touched another boy, _consentingly_. Of course, Zero had done it for him, out of genuine curiosity and the need to please him, but it didn't change the fact that someone else had been the first one to enjoy Zero's attentions. Not even with Kaname, had Zero ever instigated any sexual contact.

The one thing Kaname had been wanting for himself from Zero, another human boy he didn't even know how to place a face to, had taken, and so easily. So no, Kaname wasn't in the happiest of moods, but he simply let his self-righteous anger and frustration give fuel to more productive activities. Like taking off his adorable boy's undergarments off to fully enjoy what lay underneath.

And what a joy it was. He would allow for no one else to be witness to Zero's lust filled eyes, flushed cheeks, full rosy red lips (that Kaname guessed Zero himself had bitten some time throughout his ministrations), and especially not his pleasure filled cries that rang so beautifully from his graceful throat and mouth.

Just the erotic sounds could work to undo Kaname, and getting a full view of Zero at his most vulnerable was slowly unthreading his already weakened self-control.

"So beautiful…"

Zero let out a breathless gasp as Kaname suddenly reversed their positions, now settling above him between his parted legs. He hardly minded, turning his head against the dark covers as his Keeper's firm hand stroked him slowly and steadily, working him up, and higher up still. Zero didn't know how he was still breathing.

He could barely let out a coherent sentence, and all he had on his mind and body was Kaname's hands and lips, tongue and teeth, long, slender deft fingers, well-placed kisses, and meaningful strokes, all leaving him a wanton pile of pleasure begging to be touched.

When he'd first become Kaname's Pet, it hadn't even occurred to him for Kaname to be ever interested in him this way. Zero was famous for his looks, his physical appeal that would attract any Keeper (it was how he'd earned the title of being Raiga's Diamond), but was also infamous for his temper, his horrible tantrums that couldn't be helped whenever he was touched. He never thought Kaname would want to keep him, especially if he couldn't even touch him, but that hadn't been the case at all, and even if Kaname couldn't, Zero wouldn't have minded having Kaname as his Keeper and Owner.

Kaname smiled as Zero arched into him, and used his other hand to go back to the rose, the centerpiece of his mark, rubbing it softly, and delighting in the slight clenching of muscles under his thumb at the action. Sliding his hand up, he ghosted the back of his fingers against the soft sensitive sac of skin below Zero's erection and watched as the younger boy shuddered and moaned, instinctively pushing his hips up for more contact.

A sultry smile still playing on his lips, Kaname lowered his head and placed a wet kiss at the right side of Zero's hips before bringing two fingers to his mouth, wetting them substantially, and slowly dragging them down until his fingertips brushed against the boy's perineum, giving a few experimental strokes.

Zero jerked, not having a clue as to what Kaname was exactly doing, but wanting more of it, whatever it was. He didn't think there was any other place he could be more responsive to than his mark and…well, he just didn't. But he obviously wasn't limited to just those particular parts, and—

"Oh god," he breathed, "Kaname…? Kaname, I can't, can't…" He let out a soft keen, looking up at his Keeper with pleading eyes, completely unaware of the affect his expression had on the pureblood above him.

"It's alright Zero, just let go, hm?" He slid his hand up Zero's hard length for what he assumed would be the last time for now, and rubbed the boy's leaking tip with his ever useful thumb while the fingers of his other were still pressed against the same stimulating spot.

Zero almost choked on air, and his fingers hurt from grabbing onto Kaname's shirt so tightly, his other hand curled and pressed to his temple, his head turned to the side, eyes squeezing shut and a sob escaping his lips as he came, the milky white liquid wetting his shirt and chest.

His breathing ragged and chest heaving with the effort, Zero looked up bleakly and let his hand slip from Kaname's shirt, though the pureblood took a gentle hold of it before it plopped gracelessly onto the bed. Soft lips pressed to his knuckles and fingers before his hand was placed back down, soothing strokes against the inside of his wrist.

"Ka-Kana…why?"

Kaname smiled tenderly and pressed a chaste kiss to Zero's jaw, moving along to the corner of his lips, and placing another brief kiss at his cheek before lifting his head. "I'm sorry if this surprised you, but I will not apologize for doing it, Zero. Seeing you like this…it's more than enough." _You needn't have tried to learn anything, Zero, I am more than willing to help you, in anything, including this._

Zero had looked amazing as he came, Kaname knew he wouldn't ever forget such a gorgeous, wanton vision. Closing his eyes, remembering every expression, every sound that'd slipped through enticing, sensual lips, he had to keep in an agonized moan. Zero was Temptation personified, and Kaname doubted anyone else could think differently.

His wine red eyes, darkened even further from lust, snapped open when he felt something brush against his obvious arousal. "Nn, Zero?" He breathed out, half surprised.

"Let, let me help this time. Please?"

"Zero—"

"I'm helping." And it was off with his pants. "You never let me, and I want to." As well as his undergarment.

Kaname sighed. "Zero," he started, but had to cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath at soft hands taking a hesitant hold of his erection. Leaning back on his hands, Kaname let out a groan, tilting his head back.

Zero didn't bother to keep his flush down, brows lowered in concentration as he moved his right hand, the other placed at the base of his Keeper's hard length, stroking the skin there gently. He didn't go over this with Natsume (wouldn't have wanted to anyhow, at least not in practice), and kept his movements steady.

"M, Zero, you can go harder," Kaname murmured. "And faster." Yes. Faster would definitely be nice.

Giving an answering nod, Zero did as he was told, giving a firmer grip and increasing the pace. Feeling Kaname tremble at his ministrations, Zero leaned forward, using his left hand to better balance himself, and latched his mouth onto the pureblood's warm chest, parting his lips to let his tongue through.

Kaname sighed softly, his hands clenching the dark covers beneath, trying to stop himself from pushing Zero back against the bed and having his way all over again, and actually finishing what he started, to go all the way.

He knew better than to do so however, and merely placed a trembling hand at the back of Zero's head to encourage his actions. The younger boy's hot mouth against his skin felt wonderful.

Zero smiled slightly and moved to suck gently at Kaname's nipple, bringing his teeth down on it, and pulled lightly, synchronizing it with the strokes he was giving against the pureblood's arousal. When Kaname tensed and his chest vibrated with a long groan, Zero gave himself a mental nod. That was good.

Breathing deeply, Kaname wrapped his hand around Zero's, hardly any patience left to take things slowly. He'd had a hard enough time watching Zero and now with the boy sucking and touching him, he'd need to get it over with before he did something drastic.

Zero's heart was in his throat as he watched Kaname help him help himself get off. He doubted he'd done anything wrong, but it seemed Kaname wanted to finish things as fast as possible. For Zero, everything that'd happened this evening had been a first, including seeing Kaname this way. Embarrassingly, he could feel himself stirring once again as he took in Kaname's flushed face, head tilted back, his long throat exposed. His Keeper was beautiful.

And the smile he gifted him with, as he came down from his raging high, was one Zero would treasure for a long time to come.

"Beautiful am I?" Kaname whispered hotly against his ear, "You've no idea what you look like, then, do you? Everyone, vampires and humans, men and women alike, would fall at your feet if they were to ever see you this way."

Zero merely laughed lightly, convinced it was all flattery on his Keeper's part, and leaned back, lifting his right hand up to his eyes. There were drops of creamy white spotting his pale skin. Sparing a glance at Kaname's hands, he frowned slightly.

"How is it you were able to keep your hands clean?"

Kaname chuckled softly and kissed his precious boy's pout away. "You'll learn to do the same, Zero, with time and experience."

"…Right." Zero nodded and promptly stuck one of his spotted fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the length of it before slowly slipping it back out, moist and clean. About to move onto the next finger, a hand grabbed his wrist and swiftly pulled him forward until Kaname's lips crashed against his own.

"Kaname…?" Zero panted, as they parted, his full wet lips a dark rosy red and thoroughly kiss swollen. Why had the pureblood suddenly done that? Kaname didn't need a reason to touch him, but that kiss had been quite abrupt.

Good lord, this boy was going to be the end of him, Kaname just knew it. How dare he look so devastatingly innocent after licking his finger clean of Kaname's—

"Kaname? Are you okay?"

The pureblood consoled himself with stealing another kiss and gave Zero a tired smile. "I'm fine, Zero, but…" Why did the boy just _have_ to do that?

Zero looked up at his Keeper, dubious, and frowned. "So you say…" He murmured. Absently, he moved his hand up to place another finger between his lips, and stopped at hearing a low growl.

"Don't even," Kaname narrowed his eyes. "You'll wash your hands in the bathroom."

Zero blinked. "Why?"

Why? _Why_? Ugh, Kaname sighed. "Just please do as I say, Zero."

"Sorry, Kaname."

"It's nothing to apologize for." It was Kaname with the problem after all. "But for now, if your hands get dirty with…bodily fluids, you'll be washing it off with water." _Not with your mouth_.

"Why did you feel inclined to do such a thing?" He asked, half curious.

Zero smiled slightly, able to muster up a bit of shyness even at this point. "It, well, it looked like chocolate." He rather liked the soft mellowness in white chocolate. "I know it's not exactly…sanitary," Raiga had told him exactly that on numerous occasions, "but it's been a bad habit to lick them off if it got on my fingers." It just seemed to taste better that way, more childishly fun.

"But I'm sure it didn't taste like any," Kaname smiled wryly.

"Erm, no, it didn't, but I don't dislike it." Zero had heard, from other Pets, that vampires tasted different, and though Zero couldn't make any comparisons (he'd never tasted anyone else's, including his own) he doubted a human's tasted quite the same as Kaname's. Seiji had experimented some with a human and told Zero to never try it, as it wasn't worth it.

_'Stick with your Keeper, if you ever get one Silver,'_ he'd grinned as he said it. '_Us humans? It's kinda hard to keep it down, not all that pleasant.'_

"And Zero, if I may ask something else from you?"

"What is it?"

"I'd like it if you refrained from practicing anything. I've already said we can learn as we go."

"But—"

"You'd rather practice with someone else?"

"No." Zero shook his head. Natsume was nice, but Zero still felt the irritation and need to pull away when touching him. And he couldn't exactly compare to Kaname. No one could, not against his Keeper.

"Would you then honor my request?"

"Yes." Well, it wasn't as though Natsume wanted a repeat performance of this morning. Raiga had told him young human males were very often easily stimulated, and it was obvious Natsume's reactions weren't due to his being attracted to Zero personally. He doubted Natsume would agree to being a test subject yet again.

"I won't practice with anyone but Kaname." Zero looked up. "You've been upset a lot this evening, but didn't tell me why."

Kaname let out a soft laugh. "It's okay, Zero. I'm okay." And he was, truly. "Come," he took a hold of Zero's wrist and got them both off the bed. "Let's get your hands clean and rest a while, no? I will lend you one of my shirts."

…Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea, Kaname thought wryly, as Zero, in his black dress shirt, with nothing else under, stood by his bed, waiting for him to get in before doing the same himself.

Zero's gorgeous, long, milky white legs were in plain view, and with Kaname knowing there was nothing under… It was a sure test of his control if he could get through the night without attacking Zero. And the younger boy would be surrounded by his scent, wearing his clothes…

How he managed to do this to himself sometimes, he'd never know.

* * *

Natsume woke up to find Zero's bed untouched from the night before. As he was getting ready for class, the missing boy walked in, dressed in a black shirt that didn't seem to fit him, the sleeves looking a bit long on his pale roommate.

He'd been aware Zero stayed out late, nearly every night, though he'd never asked, but it was the first time Zero had been gone until morning and this time, in someone else's clothes.

It didn't take long to figure just what his roommate had been doing.

_So that was what the question was about yesterday_, he shook his head. Well, it seemed things had worked out between his roommate and whoever it was he wanted to be prepared for. He briefly wondered who it could be, as Zero didn't seem to be all that close with other male students in his year or any other, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing it wasn't any of his business.

Natsume hadn't thought much into the events from the day before, reasoning out there was little he could do to have stopped himself from reacting to Zero's supposedly inexperienced ministrations. The boy had seemed like a natural, he needn't have anything to worry about.

"Good morning Natsume. Thank you for yesterday."

"Morning to you too, Kiryuu. And you don't need to say it so many times."

"It did help, though I've been told never to do it again."

Natsume laughed lightly, "No I don't think you should, with me, or with anyone else that isn't your boyfriend."

Zero merely sent him a bemused smile.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank for reading!! Thank you so much for your reviews up until now, you guys really know how to make my day!! :D *giggle*

Ah, how was that? :D Hope everyone was able to enjoy it. Kind of like the Valentine's Day aftermath... XD I wasn't initially going to have too much of Kaname and Zero interaction, but after that scene with Natsume, I just _had_ to add some in... This_ is_ a KxZ after all :)

Thanks again, guys! Toodles!


	6. Reunions

**Reunions**

"Eh? You won't be here tomorrow?" Yuuki tilted her head. She and Zero had been on their usual round of patrol, checking for any unruly girls (or boys) wandering out past curfew. Wet, melted snow sloshing under her ankle boots, she shivered a bit at the cool night air seeping through the material of her uniform and thigh-high socks. Pale, misty puffs of air formed whenever she breathed out, and she frowned at herself for forgetting to grab her coat before going out.

Feeling a sudden weight on her shoulders, she looked up and found Zero placing his own jacket around them. Surprised, but touched, she immediately moved to slide it off. "It's okay Zero, thanks though," she smiled sheepishly.

"No, keep it on, you can give it back when we're done." He kept a firm hold on her shoulders to keep the jacket on. "You're a lot smaller, it's harder for you to generate heat on your own."

Pouting, she huffed lightly, pulling the jacket further around her and childishly turned her head away as she mumbled out, "sorry for being so short!" She couldn't help the smile that lit her face afterwards, however, at how warm the jacket felt from Zero's own body heat and the soft scent that lingered on it, subconsciously making her breath in deeper. It felt comfortingly familiar somehow.

"Being small has its advantages," Zero smiled slightly.

"Really?" Yuuki asked skeptically. She certainly hadn't experienced any. Besides, Zero was nearly as tall as Kaname-sempai; with maybe only a few inches' worth difference they may as well be equal in height. What did he know about the advantages of being short?

"Really."

"How?"

"When I was younger and still with my caretaker, it was easier to run from him to hide wherever I wanted. I just slipped in anywhere to give him hours of trouble just for trouble's sake."

Before he'd learned to hide his scent, Raiga found him as easily as a dog would its buried bones, but after he'd received specific training for his inherent hunter abilities, he'd succeeded in pulling more than a few exasperated sighs and groans from his caretaker.

"_I'm glad you're taking so well to this hunter business, but I don't appreciate being your test dummy." _

Raiga was another reason Zero was so precise with his control over his hunter magic. With pushing his limits along with Raiga's, even as he made trouble, he was able to further develop the techniques he was taught from his tutors.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she was suddenly all ears. Zero had never before spoken about his childhood (somehow, it always ended with her talking about her own, that'd started from the age of five, with amusing anecdotes on the chairman and spending time with Kaname-sempai) and she was definitely curious as to how his life was like before he'd made the transfer to Cross Academy.

"You were…rambunctious…?"

Zero chuckled. "Maybe. I certainly didn't make things easy for him at times. When he took me with him to meet his clients, I would purposely fidget or swing my legs and complain about how boring his guests were. He was so calm; it was interesting to see what would make him lose his easygoing smiles."

"Were you able to?" Yuuki asked softly.

"Mm, plenty of times. But he forgave me for it every time. All I had to do was look small and make my eyes look like this," he turned to show her his face and she giggled, blushing from more than just the cold.

_Wow_, now that is one face I wouldn't ever want him to make at me, she thought to herself amusedly. She'd never be able to say no, much less stay mad.

"Does it still work?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I haven't had to use it in a while." Once he'd started to grow into his maturing body, most of the trouble came to him without Zero himself having to look. The way he'd acted as a child hadn't endeared him to many, and they hadn't any reason to touch him. But once he'd turned thirteen, and Raiga had put him up as an available Pet, they suddenly had every reason to.

Supposedly, his looks had been enough to put vampires to shame, and there had been many who'd wanted to possess him. Raiga had playfully informed him his clients all lamented on not being able to turn him, to immortalize his features. Sara-sama had actually made an offer, to take him in along with Seiji, but after finding while her touches weren't as bad off as others, it was still uncomfortable, Zero kindly refused the opportunity.

"_I can't say I'm not disappointed, but you've garnered more of my respect with your answer, Zero-kun. I hope you find someone that's just for you,"_ she'd responded, her smile radiant.

He'd thought her to be the most elegantly beautiful female vampire he'd ever meet, and still did. She had her arrogance (what pureblood didn't?) and her selfishness, along with a tendency for being insanely possessive as well as demanding, but for Zero, who'd seen so many vampire noblewomen holding themselves back out of sheer propriety, had seen Shirabuki Sara as a pair of golden scissors made to cut a line of boringly plain traditions pulled taut, tighter and tighter after each generation.

Taught to lie and deceive amongst the best in their field, Zero could only begin to imagine what really lied behind polite smiles and pleasant merry laughter. Men or women, vampires or humans, it didn't matter what or who they were, when it came down to what mattered most, they were all the same. They were all prey to similar wants and needs, with the only difference being their physical, outer shells. While vampires were almost always guaranteed a certain amount of beauty and allure, humans were not.

The beauty of all vampires was what made getting to know them so much more interesting, in Zero's opinion. Many of them knew how to guard themselves so strongly it took more than a little observation and speculation to get past the numerous layers they built around their core.

It'd been a hobby of his and Seiji's; to try and guess what the clients were thinking, picking them apart and in turn, unsettling them with their gathered knowledge. The unease that would always flicker across their face when having been successfully 'pealed' by them felt greatly rewarding.

It was why, when seeing how Sara-sama was able to maintain both a sound shield and the ability to still clearly speak her mind, he and Seiji had immediately been attracted, though in different ways – another reason why Seiji was Sara-sama's Pet and he wasn't. Her long golden curls framing her face and shoulders with her radiant smile in place, she executed her words with plenty of sense and logic, weaved together with just enough clever persuasion and gentle grace, successfully gathering a large following.

Her strong independence and willingness to stand on her own was what attracted Seiji. Once Raiga had set up a meeting for them, the two had hit it off almost instantly. Sara-sama had agreed to take him that same day.

"_He's perfect Raiga! I don't know what I was thinking, wanting those other Pets – sometimes Father has such poor taste – but I want Seiji-kun, and I want to take him with me today."_

It was soon after Seiji had been paired off with her that Ruri was taken in by Sara-sama's father. Apparently, he'd seen how happy his daughter was with her Pet and having been on the receiving end of a glowing review about Seiji had persuaded him to get his own.

Zero hadn't heard from either Seiji or Ruri in a while, but assumed it was because they were doing well.

"Zero, you mentioned not being here tomorrow," Yuuki remembered. "Is it okay to ask why?" He hadn't been absent once since he'd started. He had all the teachers wrapped around his finger with his perfect attendance and high scores, as well as his mildly amiable personality.

"I'll be attending an event with Kaname that will take a night for us to get back from."

Yuuki slowly nodded. "Oh. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"Afraid of the girls?" Zero smiled before answering, "Kaname and I will be back in time for classes in the morning."

"Will you be okay? It's…well, it's a vampire event right?"

Zero nodded. "We'll be fine. Kaname and I are more than capable of handling a vampire crowd."

Yuuki giggled, "Unlike the girls, huh?"

Zero sighed, "Yes, unlike the girls." Humans were so resilient, in more ways than one. He didn't know whether that was good or bad… "Will you be alright on your own tomorrow? Kaname and I won't come back to find you flattened against the brick floor, will we?"

Yuuki snorted and reached a small hand from inside the warmth of the jacket to give him a light slap to the arm. "I can handle myself too, so don't you worry, Mister!"

* * *

Dressed in perfectly fitted fine pants with a warm knitted turtleneck (a gift from Ruri) topped with a knee-length top coat, Zero stepped out of the Sun dorms to meet up with Kaname by the gates. It'd be an hour and a half long ride, nearly two, to their destination, and he felt a legitimate worry begin to spread through his mind at how Kaname would decide to spend that time. Hopefully, Takuma would also agree to attend along with them tonight, and nothing too embarrassing would have incentive to even start.

_You don't honestly believe having outside company would stave anything off, do you?_ A sly voice slipped in. Sighing, Zero refrained from hanging his head dejectedly, and just resigned himself to sporting a red face throughout the whole ride.

"Zero-kun?"

"Takuma-sempai?"

"Looks like we're both a bit early."

Zero smiled. "Kaname's such a princess."

Takuma grinned sweetly in return and purposely focused his gaze over the prefect's shoulder. Zero paused and his expression turned cautious. He suspected…but didn't dare turn to find out. Takuma's grin widened. Zero's brows lowered and he bit his lip.

Oh damn, he inwardly muttered. Well, in for a penny… Kaname was probably going to pull something perverted during the ride anyway, why not give him an actual reason to?

"A princess?" Kaname's familiar warmth pressed against his back, and his gentle voice brushed against the sensitive shell of his ear.

"…" Zero didn't even bother to form a proper defense for himself, merely leaning back into the pureblood's arms with a light grumble, his lips pursed.

Takuma glowed with silent mirth; his two friends were so fun to watch. Not many knew of the true nature of their relationship (something that certainly went past the boundaries placed between a Pet and their Keeper) and he felt privileged to be allowed as a witness into their personal lives.

Kaname visibly tightened his arms around Zero, further pulling him back while Zero lowered his eyes to his own hands that'd automatically come to rest on Kaname's forearms, picking at the sleeve ends of his Keeper's dark coat.

"Can I take that to mean you're my knight in shining glory?"

"Kaname!"

Kaname laughed softly, genuinely, his smile a kind Takuma hadn't ever really seen. There were some that came close, but they didn't compare to the emotion in his eyes that accompanied the contented curve of his sculpted lips.

Takuma restrained himself from letting out an undignified giggle, and offered for them to go before they were late. Kaname, as a close friend and pureblood, was a special guest for the host of the event tonight, and was requested he come a little earlier than others. It had certainly been a while since they'd met; the blond noble mused. She'd be happy to have some time with Kaname before she got busy tending to the guests.

"So Kain-sempai and the others – they've been invited?" Zero asked as he closed the door to the car, settling more comfortably in the leather seats.

Takuma nodded. "They'll just be arriving later, at the regular time." His pale honey gold eyes flickered to Kaname's hand resting against Zero's knee unobtrusively before looking through the tinted windows. Now he kind of wished he'd brought Senri along, but the younger vampire had seemed so peaceful as he slept, Takuma didn't have the heart to wake him.

"I haven't seen Sara-sama or Seiji for a while, it'd be good to see their faces again." Zero softly admitted, hoping the change in subject would keep Kaname interested enough from letting his hand wander too far (up).

"You know them both?" Takuma asked, surprised, though he knew he shouldn't be. Pets had their own network of connections vampires couldn't begin to follow. They literally seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. In his grandfather's words, they were the perfect spies and information gatherers. That was most true for Pets that had been trained by Raiga.

"Yes, Seiji and I are childhood friends. While he and Sara-sama were getting to know one another, I was also given a chance to get in acquaintance."

Takuma smiled softly. "She sounds more like a close friend."

"Mm, I admire her in some ways and we share respect for each other. She'd…she'd offered me an opportunity to become hers along with Seiji."

Fair brows shot up. Shirabuki Sara had even offered Zero a place at her side? Takuma didn't know where Zero found the courage to turn her down. It was impossible for him to ever consider declining a pureblood.

"And I'm ever thankful for your declining her," Kaname murmured. He wouldn't have been able to stand seeing Zero in another's arms, in their possession. And if it'd been Sara, it would have been particularly hard to loosen her hold.

Zero nodded shyly. Having met Kaname, he'd finally come to understand the joy of having a Keeper. He remembered, all too well, of scorning the idea of a Keeper having a hold on him, not able to see what was so good about it when it hurt so much just to touch someone, but now that he had Kaname, a Keeper to call his own, things seemed much different.

Goodness, Takuma grinned, they've _both_ got it bad.

* * *

Upon entering the magnificent Shirabuki household (Kaname had waved away the young vampire maid), Sara was already gliding down the stairs, dressed beautifully in a silk gown, Seiji next to her, her hand in his own as he led her down.

She seemed to only have Kaname and Zero in her eyes as she went to greet them halfway, pulling both males into her arms.

"Mm, it's so good to see you, and together too," she smiled brightly. When Kaname moved to lift a gloved hand to his lips, she easily slipped it out of his grasp and pressed her cheek to his before turning and doing the same for Zero, her eyes softening when he kept from reacting to her touch. He'd told her he didn't mind hers so much, but it couldn't have been comfortable. Still, he allowed her show of affection for him.

"Seiji acts like enough of a gentleman out in public, Kaname, you know me better than to pull something like that in private." She said playfully. "And Ichijou-san, thank you for coming so early, I hope there wasn't any inconvenience on your part?"

"None whatsoever, Shirabuki-sama, it's an honor for me to be here." Takuma bowed lightly.

"Oh, you're just as I imagined," Sara shook her head. "Just as stuffy in your replies as your grandfather." Takuma blinked. "The party hasn't started. You can let go for a bit, I wouldn't mind."

Seiji chuckled. "Sara, don't you think you might be overwhelming him a bit?" God forbid a noble be told not to act like one. Neither he nor Sara took a special liking to Ichijou Asato, and though he could see some similarities between he and his grandson, there was softness to Ichijou Takuma he didn't see at all in his grandfather – a more flexible mind that didn't protest so much against considering others' opinions before making his own.

"You can take her advice, Takuma," Kaname smiled, giving permission of his own, knowing how Sara's straightforwardness must be affecting the blond noble. He doubted Takuma knew Sara had personally known his grandfather either.

"Ah, Kaname…"

"You should listen to Sara-sama, Takuma," Zero smiled amusedly alongside his Keeper. "Or you'll definitely be regretting it later."

"You make me out to be some kind of tyrant, Zero," Sara pouted, her arms crossed. "I just thought it'd be less discomfiting for him if he could loosen up some."

"Thank you, Shirabuki-sama—"

"Call me Sara. And talk normally."

"Ah, yes, Sara-sama… Thank you." He used a less formal way of thanking her, feeling terribly out of place as he did so. He never thought a pureblood would make him throw his grandfather's teachings out the proverbial window.

Seiji shook his head and reached out for Zero. "Hey Silver, haven't seen you in a while. How're you holding up?" He gently took a hold of the younger boy's arm and gave it a soft affectionate squeeze.

Lilac eyes made contact with bright topaz. "Beautifully. Especially with Kaname as my Keeper. You seem well since I last saw you." _Anything new?_

"Mm, I am, I am. Nothing to worry over on that account." _But there is something else I need your attention on._

Zero nodded, turning to Kaname. "May I use the restroom?"

"Of course, don't let me keep you." Kaname smiled.

"Let me take you there," Seiji offered.

The three vampires watched the two human males go, with Sara raising her hand to hide her smile behind it. Pets really were remarkable. If she hadn't seen Seiji in action so often, she herself wouldn't have noticed a thing.

Kaname is completely oblivious, and Ichijou-san doesn't know to suspect anything either, she inwardly laughed.

Knowing of Zero's condition, someone who grew up with him should know better than to touch him so casually, even with the protection of cloth. Yet, Seiji had gone out of his way to do just that, and left his hand there for longer than was necessary as a friendly greeting. Next was the eye contact. Zero showed he understood what Seiji wanted with but a simple focused glance and offered a believable excuse for a way out and a private place to discuss whatever Seiji had in store. She was also sure there must have been some hidden meaning in their exchanged words, however brief they were, though she had no idea what.

Raiga, your Pets are really something else, she smiled.

* * *

"Seiji, what is it?"

"Zero, Silver…" Seiji sighed. "He's…he's looking for you again."

"He…? You mean," Zero cut himself off with a light curse. "Again? I've told him, so many times…"

"He might find you again soon, Zero. I hear he's close. Just wanted to give you a heads up before he does."

"Yes, of course, thank you."

Seiji watched Zero lean against the sink heavily and hesitantly strained out, "I know you don't want him involved with us, but he's willing to be with you even with the possible consequences of being near vampires.

"You can't keep letting him do this, Zero. Keeping him away might actually turn out worse for him in the long run. If something happens to him, you won't be the first to know. You're the only person he has…"

"I know Sei, I know. But he's never been taught the things we have. He'll never be prepared for—"

"But you can't know that for sure, Zero. Not unless you try. It's a risk, but I think it's one you have to take if you want to keep him safe."

"Seiji…"

"Think on it, Zero. He needs you."

Zero nodded softly, slowly, his brows lowered in thought.

* * *

The event started off wonderfully, with Sara acting as the perfect host to her guests for the night. She went around to the people she invited with Kaname at her side, making small conversation. She'd announced this night was for Pet owners to have a chance at meeting other owners, but she'd mostly planned it for Seiji, knowing how much he must have missed Zero the past few months.

Most of the guests were those consistent of Raiga's client list, and their Pets all knew each other from their time under Raiga's care, evident in the small smiles and light friendly greetings between them.

"Hey Zero, have you heard from Nao?"

"Mm, she's with Asaka-sama now. He buys her so many things, she's having trouble refusing him."

Seiji snorted. "She was never one for all the materialistic crap."

"She says he's kind and is very much in love with him. He sees her as the daughter he never had."

Seiji sobered a bit at that, "Right, his wife…" Asaka-sama's beloved wife wasn't able to have children. He declined having a mistress however, and had decided to adopt a young boy. The couple loved him like he was their own, and Nao, as Asaka-sama's Pet, was in a similar position.

"She isn't having any trouble with the kid, is she?" He'd seen some cases in which the actual child got severely jealous over their parents' Pet receiving any small amount of affection.

Zero smiled amusedly and shook his head. "Rather, he's giving her a different sort of trouble."

Seiji blinked and snickered a moment later. "Seriously? Good luck to that. Hope she lets him down nicely. A kid that young…she must be his first."

"Don't know about that, but she's trying her best to persuade him."

"She should just tell him overly persistent guys are a turn-off." Seiji laughed lightly at the slight shove Zero gave him. "Hey you thirsty for anything?" He asked.

"I can go get us some wine," Zero offered, heading towards the wine table. Seiji had a taste for blood wine. Zero would have to settle with some water. He hadn't a trouble with his alcohol tolerance, but he didn't think Kaname would appreciate him going near the drinks.

Preoccupied with thoughts of his Keeper, Zero absentmindedly took a sip of his water and frowned slightly before closing his eyes and blinking several times. Crap. Even at a friendly gathering like this one, he should've been more cautious. Setting Seiji's cup of wine down slowly, he tried to head for the bathroom, making sure not to look too hurried or panicked.

He needed to get the drug out of his system.

"Zero?" Seiji blinked. Where was his Silver Bullet? Turning to another guest, he asked casually, "Did you see Kuran-sama's pet around here?"

"That pale child? He was here just a few seconds ago. I think he took some of the blood wine, but," the other male vampire shrugged.

"Mm," Seiji nodded lightly, "thanks. Hope you're enjoying your evening?" So Zero had come for some of the blood wine, as he'd offered, but seemingly made himself scarce afterwards.

Or was made to.

Inwardly letting out a hissed curse, Seiji leisurely walked through the ballroom, smoothly making his way in between both humans and vampires, subtly raising his left hand and fixing his cuffs before resting it against his chest and sliding it down his torso. Catching the gaze of all of the surrounding Pets, he merely focused his eyes on his Keeper as he drew closer to her.

"Seiji, what is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing Sara-sama, it's just, I miss my silver cuffs." He smiled, knowing the others Pets could hear and trusting them to spread the word. "The pair you gifted me with is my favorite, accented with my favorite gemstone." Amethyst.

"Not to worry," she smiled back, "I'll have them found."

The other Pets all lifted their left hand, either to fix their tie or their hair. None had their left hands occupied, not if they were a Pet. Seiji nodded, his smile still in place. "Thank you Sara-sama." The message was out.

_Zero, our Silver Bullet, is missing_.

* * *

"Ah, you're finally here."

What? Zero whipped around, resting a hand against the wall for balance, his vision swimming. Damn, how much of that drug had been put in his drink? He hadn't drank that much, he was sure, but if it was affecting him at such a rate, and this deeply…

"Kugi…Takatsuka…?" He murmured out, his eyes finally settling on the figure slowly approaching him.

"Yes, so happy to see you know of me. I've wanted to meet you. You are all that has been on my mind since I saw you last."

The vampire had been at one of the few gatherings Zero hadn't lost his temper at. The vampire hadn't done anything to him besides look, and Zero hadn't sensed any danger from him then. He was just another possible customer for Raiga.

"You…idiot," Zero heavily leaned against the wall, panting, "if, if Kaname-sama were to find out about this…"

Kugi chuckled. "Oh, he wouldn't. I'll make sure of that. Your precious _Keeper_," he spat out, "wouldn't know a thing."

Mm, Zero grimaced. It was obvious Kugi was another 'fan'. There'd been many before him, though none had ever approached him this way. The repercussions from Raiga wouldn't have been light if they had.

In fact, this was the first time Zero had ever been drugged. He was taught to recognize different chemicals and substances, but never had he personally experienced the effects of any of them. Raiga wouldn't allow for any of his Pets to be touched physically by any such drugs.

Kaname… Zero hoped his Keeper wouldn't be too disgusted with him, having been tainted like this… The shame and guilt draped over him in a heavy blanket, as though to pull him down. He didn't know what he'd do if Kaname were to ever reject him.

"So different now, from how you are always so composed," Kugi whispered, trailing a hand along Zero's cheek, making him cry out in pain. "I can't wait to see how you'll look, out of your mind with pleasure, under me…"

"Disgusting…" Zero wheezed out. Like he'd ever. The only person he'd ever be sexually involved with would be his Keeper. "You're disgusting. I'd never let you…" Only Kaname was allowed for access to his body. Only Kaname…

"We'll see. You won't hold long against it."

Ha. "Watch me." He wasn't letting anyone touch him. Not anyone…

_Please stay. No one will dare touch you_.

"Ka-Kaname…?" Zero closed his eyes. Why did his Keeper sound so young?

Kugi's eyes narrowed. Kaname, that name again. The only name that should slip from his Diamond's pretty lips should be his.

Kaname… It'd been him, hadn't it? He'd looked and sounded younger, but it'd been him. He looked so pained…so desperate. What had Zero done to make him look so? What did he…?

"Kaname…"

Seeing the boy fall further away from reality, Kugi decided it was time, and picked him up, gathering him in his arms to head to the room he'd prepared. Soon, he'd have him. Soon.

Ugh, everything hurt. Why? He couldn't move his body as he wanted, and felt so dizzy, almost sick. And the pain, why did it hurt so much? Kaname promised he'd protect him, he'd promised nothing would hurt him. Where was Kana?

"No, Kana…Kana…" Where was he?

"Shh, not so loud now," Kugi whispered, not minding how Zero gasped and turned away from him just as his lips were about to come in contact with the boy's ear.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but assumed his mumbled words were due to the drug. Hallucinations weren't uncommon, after all.

* * *

"His scent stops here." Kaname narrowed his eyes. Where was Zero? His precious boy… "Zero." Where are you? Show me where you've been taken to, he coaxed.

"Kaname-sama," Seiji started, only to stop. The pureblood was using his ownership mark to figure out where Zero was. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he smiled. Of course, when in trouble, use the mark. He had his own, placed on his upper arm, of a thin crescent adorned with a white lily.

Seeing Kaname veer off to the left, Seiji left to inform the other Pets Zero had been found, and would soon be safe in the arms of his Keeper.

* * *

"Such beautiful skin…" Reaching down to run his hand over the boy's exposed chest, Kugi flinched back in pain as his fingers were burned rather severely. "How…?"

He hadn't any time to ponder on whys or hows as a hand shot out and grabbed his neck, slamming him down against the floor. Kugi screamed as the skin under the boy's hand burned just as his fingers had.

Zero stood up, releasing hold of the vampire's neck, watching him sputter and cough before making use of his foot, pressing down on the burn with surprising force, crushing the vampire's throat completely, cutting off his pained cries.

"You'll heal from that in a few seconds…" He whispered, his voice empty, and stepped back, seeing the man's throat regenerate, though the burn remained, caused by his hunter magic.

Before Kugi could pick himself up off the floor to run for the door, Zero landed a sharp kick under his chin, sending him across the room. Hearing a crack, he tilted his head curiously. "Looks like I broke something again."

Holding his jaw, Kugi raised his other hand as if to defend himself and brokenly pleaded, "Stop, stop this!"

As though never hearing a word, Zero raised his arms, stretching out his right, pointing his forefinger out towards his target, and his left pulled back. A large shimmering silver bow appeared in his right hand, a silver arrow in the other, ready to fly towards its aimed destination at any moment Zero so chose.

Kugi's eyes widened. No, no, he did not want to die this way. He didn't. Zero, his Diamond's eyes looked cold, like those of an assassin on a mission, and his form… He would probably lose his life the second that arrow pierced him, but even as a killer, a hunter, Zero looked beautiful.

Kugi laughed soundlessly. He was to die and all he could think about was how beautiful his killer looked.

He flinched violently when Zero let loose his arrow, the silver shot dividing into multiple others before outlining him against the wall. Kugi shuddered out a breath, his body shaking. So it seemed Zero wasn't so much intent on killing him than playing around with him first.

Zero's strides were slow and measured, a predator confident in the knowledge of having captured its prey as he steadily made his way towards the vampire pinned against the wall.

Kugi's breathing grew further ragged as Zero pulled his arm back, his hand glowing.

* * *

"He's found him?" Sara smiled, "Oh thank goodness. Where is he?"

"This way Sara."

The other concerned Pets followed after, hoping to see their Silver Bullet fine and well.

* * *

Kaname smoothly made his way up the stairs, his movements swift and fluid as his connection with Zero led him down the halls and to an obscure room. Like many of others in the large mansion, this one was fairly unused.

He still couldn't smell Zero, but the mark was telling him this was where the younger boy was currently located. Narrowing his eyes, Kaname 'opened' the door and stepped through, immediately disliking the unnaturally cool temperature of the room. What had happened in here?

Walking further in, towards the bedroom, he could hear heavy breathing, as well as near inaudible whimpers, overlapping with another, fairly calm breathing pattern Kaname instantly recognized.

"Zero…" He sounded fine, and there wasn't any scent of his blood, but was he really? His strides quickening, he rushed in, pushing the door open, nearly crushing the knob.

The utter wreck he saw inside and the chill that surrounded him just as he entered made him pause. Zero seemed physically fine, but he was definitely not the Zero Kaname had come to know in the last few months. He was also fairly certain the chill in the air had to do with the crackling electrical glow that centered around the younger boy.

Seeing Zero move, Kaname's eyes followed his line of sight and fell upon the vampire pinned to the wall, silver…arrows (?) holding him in place. That had also been Zero's doing?

Catching slight movement from Zero, Kaname watched as he raised his arm, his slender hand glowing, aiming it towards the trapped vampire's head.

"Kaname? What happened?" Sara fiercely whispered, her eyes wide as she looked on. She and Seiji, as well as the other Pets who'd helped search for Zero, had caught up, completely silent as they focused their gaze on Zero.

Kaname didn't doubt the vampire deserved whatever Zero had in store for him, but he couldn't let him go about killing anyone that caused him harm. Kaname didn't recognize the vampire, but if he'd been able to enter Sara's party, he wasn't just anyone, and the pureblood didn't want any negative repercussions coming against Zero for something the younger boy wasn't responsible for.

* * *

"Zero." Stop.

Wide terrified eyes crossed, looking fearfully up at the tip of the hand that'd paused mere millimeters from his face, about to slice cleanly through his head – an instant death. Kugi whimpered pathetically as he shuddered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, falling over in a dead faint.

Sara moved to step in, concern flashing in her honey gold eyes, when Kaname smoothly raised a hand to motion for her to stop, sending her a slight smile. Nodding stiffly, still worried, she ushered the guests away, giving Kaname and Zero the privacy the Kuran prince silently requested.

Grateful for the other pureblood's efforts, Kaname wasted not a second in reaching out for Zero, expanding his aura. He would have loved to offer reassurances, the comfort and safety he knew Zero needed, with his own arms, but he knew touching Zero physically at the present would not be the best way of approaching him.

"Zero? Do you understand who I am?" He kept his voice low and soothing, just the way he knew Zero preferred, the younger boy having admitted to falling asleep to it on numerous occasions.

"Kaname…?"

"Yes," he smiled, "yes, it's Kaname. It's fine to let go Zero. Let go and come to me."

The crackling, which had gradually begun to subside since the first time Kaname had spoken his name, stopped altogether, along with the light glow around Zero's slender form. Thankfully, he could also feel the temperature start to go up.

"Kaname." This time, Zero's voice was clear, as were his eyes, although Kaname could now see the guilt and shame quickly build up, clouding the beautiful soft lilac once again.

"Zero, come to me."

"But Kaname, I—"

"I said it's fine, Zero. Come to me."

Zero still hesitated in moving, shifting his weight uncertainly before lowering his eyes and taking a slow step forward. Kaname's smile widened and his gaze softened. He focused his aura around Zero, surrounding the younger boy with warm affection and comfort.

A new wave of relief swept through him at Zero's willingness in approaching him on his own. He'd almost expected a refusal, not out of rejection of him, no, but out of the guilt the boy felt from his strong sense of responsibility. Despite not having had control of the situation, Zero had still disrupted and ruined a celebratory night, an event hosted by a pureblood. A Pet wouldn't be without some punishment for causing such a scene. No doubt, Sara was also worried for Zero on that account, though she had none to worry over. Kaname, more than anyone, understood how Zero's body worked.

"…Sorry," Zero whispered, "I'm so sorry. I just—"

"Zero." Kaname gently cradled Zero's head and pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders. "Let us rest for tonight. Tomorrow as well."

Zero closed his eyes and held his breath. He couldn't believe how he'd lost himself so easily. He thought he'd been getting better. He'd thought…

"I'm sorry…" He sharply whispered.

"Shh, no more apologies out of you," Kaname soothed. "I won't allow it."

Kaname's touches were so soft, and his arms, so warm, Zero felt his eyes sting. He didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness, not when he'd done something as damaging as this.

* * *

Settling down in the rooms Sara had assigned them for the night, Kaname kept Zero in his arms as they rested against the headboard of the bed. "Zero, what happened?"

"He…tried to touch me…" Zero shivered. If his magic hadn't activated on its own, he dreaded to imagine how far that vampire would have gone. His shirt had been undone… A simple hand against his cheek had felt like an intense burn on his skin, and the amount of hurt that vampire had caused couldn't compare to anything he'd felt before. No one's touch had felt so intrusive, as though to push and break his defenses.

"Why did you feel the need to leave the party?" Kaname asked softly, keeping his hand through Zero's hair and gently rubbing his neck.

"He…there was something in my drink, odorless and tasteless, but it thickens the liquid when mixing it in. I should've noticed, if—" If he were more alert, more careful, none of it would have happened.

"This was Sara's party, Zero, Seiji-kun was here, as were many others familiar to you. It's natural to feel more relaxed and safe with those you know and trust, than you would in a place you didn't recognize. No one is blaming you, Zero," Kaname soothed, pressing his lips against Zero's neck. "There is nothing to blame you for."

"Kaname…" Zero's breath hitched. "He, that vampire…touched my face, he wanted to—"

"It's alright Zero, you don't need to force yourself. I can make a few guesses as to what he was after. He won't be coming near you." He wouldn't be able to. He and Sara would be dealing with Kugi Takatsuka in their own way.

"And Zero?" Kaname smiled, "You did well." He pressed a soft kiss to his temple, against his hair, his forehead… "You did so well, on your own." He couldn't imagine how terrified, how scared Zero had been, drugged and unable to move, only able to watch and feel as someone tried to…

Kaname couldn't finish the thought. He himself nearly felt his heart stop when he realized what could have happened to Zero. Would the boy ever have recovered from such an experience? Would Kaname?

Just having to think about that disgusting—

He breathed softly, reigning himself in as he saw a crack run up the window, and a nearby vase turned to dust in the corner of his eye.

"Kaname," Zero closed his stinging eyes, something in him loosening. He'd been strung so tight since everything started, his Keeper's words, his warmth, had been his sole reprieve from all of it. To hear that Kaname didn't blame him, that he wasn't angry, that he was _proud of him_…

"Shh… Please, no more tears, dear one," as beautiful as they were, if they weren't out of happiness, Kaname never wanted to see them again.

Zero sniffed, rubbing his cheek against Kaname's shoulder, shuddering. His hands clung to his Keeper's arm and shoulder; pressing himself closer to the warmth he so desperately needed more of.

Kaname gently ran the back of his fingers down Zero's cheek, sending a bit more heat through his aura as he noticed Zero's skin still held a slight coolness, lingering from his inherent hunter abilities.

"Please, sleep well, Zero… I will be here, should you need me," _I will always be here_.

* * *

Standing outside, only to pace uncertainly, Sara huffed and crossed her arms, frustrated at her own hesitancy before pursing her lips and raising her hand for the last time, tapping the door with her knuckles.

She was left to wonder if they'd chosen to ignore her for a few seconds before the door slowly opened to reveal Kaname with a pleasant smile lighting his lips. Seeing that expression on his face almost had her arm moving back reflexively, hand in a tight fist to bop him a good one right smack in the middle. A broken nose is nothing on him anyway, she scoffed inwardly, it'd heal itself in no time.

"Kaname, you know how much I hate that smile. I know I must be intruding, but you can at least take into consideration my position. Do you know how much Seiji and I are worried for him?" She flexed her fingers. "I won't interfere with how you care for him, but if you've hurt him…"

"Sara," Kaname started, his voice gentle, "I understand your worry for him, and I haven't hurt Zero. He hasn't done anything to deserve such treatment, nor will he ever. Not from me."

Having had a tirade ready, Sara's breath froze in her throat and lungs, making her pause. She should've expected something like that from someone like Kaname, she knew, but it was still good to hear directly. Sara felt a part of herself loosen at Kaname's words, the tenseness in her shoulders softening. "Thank you." She whispered. "Zero means a lot to both Seiji and I. Ruri couldn't be here, but she would have been just as worried."

"You won't come in?" Kaname offered, taking a step back and pulling the door open a little wider.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to hear, from you, that Zero was fine. You aren't stupid enough to lie to me and I trust you to know Zero enough to tell."

Kaname's smile was more genuine this time, the gentleness she remembered from his father very much evident on his features as he spoke, "He is, and thank you for trusting me with his wellbeing." Knowing her, he knew how difficult it must've been, trying to keep from bursting in and seeing, for herself, whether Zero really was holding up on his own.

Sara let out a soft smile of her own, giving a short sigh, her hand flat against her chest. "Well, I've known you since we've both been able to walk. I can at least credit you with that much, Kaname.

"We've both been through our own bumps and rough patches together, and you've given me things I'd never get from anyone else." When her mother had passed, Kaname was the one to pull her out of her self-seclusion and when Kaname's parents had passed, she tried her best to be there for him in turn, knowing the pain of losing a loved one so suddenly, and wanting to protect him from the put upon condolences and crap pleasantry that weren't in the least bit genuine.

"To be honest, if Zero's condition continued to worsen, I was planning to ask you about him. If anyone were to be able keep Zero by their side, it'd be you." Her smile brightened. "You don't know how happy I was, both Seiji and I, when we'd heard you'd taken him in." They had a small private celebration together that night, she remembered fondly. The worry that'd always clouded Seiji's eyes regarding his Silver Bullet had eased, and a new excitement replaced his previous concerns.

"I think I do," Kaname smiled.

Sara laughed softly. "I suppose you would, yes." Her eyes glinted. "And that," she waved a hand, not even deigning to refer to it with a name, "what are we doing with it?"

"Making sure it knows never to touch another who already has someone to belong to." Kaname's smile widened, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Mm, with you and I both working together, I think it'll learn in no time," Sara whispered.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! :D Hope that was okay... I've been wondering how to show Zero's hunter heritage, and this sort of popped up, so...yeh. Ha ha, Kugi has plenty to fear now more than ever, with two purebloods after him XD *cackle* He shan't receive any mercy!


	7. It's Not Over

**It's Not Over**

Yuuki bit her lip as she, once again, retracted her hand moments before it came in contact with Zero's arm, choosing to call his attention with a soft call of his name instead. It'd been a week since he and Kaname had returned from that overnight gathering, but Zero was still affected by what had happened there, of which Yuuki couldn't figure out. But, she frowned in worry; it couldn't have been anything good.

The morning she'd tried to greet him with her customary hug, Zero had flinched from her arms. He'd relaxed not a second later and returned her show of affection, but Yuuki had already deduced something was wrong. The way he'd acted for the rest of the day only further cemented her conclusions – something terrible had been done to Zero that night.

Yuuki felt a darker part of her twinge and begin to snarl at even the thought of her close friend being subjected to any amount of pain. It demanded if that truly were the case, proper retribution was in order, if it had yet to be meted out. The perpetrator had to be found and thoroughly dealt with. It wouldn't stand for someone they considered their own to be treated with any disrespect.

Although initially rather shocked at her own protective instincts, Yuuki just chalked it up to the closeness she and Zero had come to share in the time she'd known him. If a part of her argued she had never thought such dark things before, for anyone, she didn't pay it any mind. Zero was important to her; of course she'd be protective of him.

She could tell other students were starting to be concerned as well, when they saw the change in Zero's behavior. The other boys had started to keep a ginger distance, seeing how the new transfer student they'd gotten to know flinched and shied away from any show of close physical contact. None had ever been particularly touchy, but Zero hadn't minded playful slaps to the back or arm or the occasional lighthearted punches either.

After that night however, he seemed even quieter than before, and he'd always have such a wary look to his eyes, as though looking out for anything that might jump out and attack him.

The girls, similar to the boys, also kept a fair distance out of concern. Yuuki assumed they didn't want to aggravate Zero's feelings, as he seemed to have developed a dislike for close contact, but they had to understand, their actions, though out of care and worry, were only making Zero more isolated and alone, which would do nothing to help his condition.

Her fellow prefect was generally rather close lipped about his personal affairs, she knew, and she didn't want to push for answers to questions that were only bound to bring up some unfavorable memories, but if Zero's current condition continued to persist, Yuuki felt she was going to have to take a bit of action on her own. She wasn't going to tie Zero down to a chair and pile him with questions, no, but she would try to find a way to make him more open to talking about whatever was affecting him so negatively.

_And I know just who to go to._

She did have her doubts, however, about her first plan (not that she really had a second), as Zero met with him nearly every night, and yet the other prefect hadn't seemed to really improve on his skittish paranoid behavior. If plan A proved to be unsuccessful… _I'll just think of another way_, she tried to assure herself. She just wanted Zero to get better.

"Sorry, Zero, but could you hold the girls off while I open the gates?" She sent him a soft smile. Both she and Zero blinked when the girls wordlessly parted ways without fuss, but Yuuki smiled gratefully when she noticed their concerned expressions towards Zero. They were all aware of his recent reclusive attitude and didn't want to make things harder for him.

_They're not totally mindless_, Yuuki thought with a bit of approval. Though it could also be due to their admiration of him. Sometimes, Yuuki speculated the only reason why the Night class students won over their male prefect in popularity was because the girls only got a chance to see them twice a day while they had a multitude of opportunities to ogle at Zero for however long they liked during school hours.

Shaking her head, she parted the gates and looked to the pureblood up front with a hard look to her eyes, her heart set and determined. Someone important to her was in pain, and she refused to let it continue. If she had to give the vampire she owed her life a stern talking to, she would do it without question.

Before he had time to distract her with his usual smooth greeting, she tugged on a corner of his sleeve and whispered, as lowly as she could, that she wanted him to meet her as soon as he had the time.

"It's about Zero," was all she said in response to his inquiring look. Without waiting for a reply (she knew he'd come), she smiled cheerily and chirped out yes, she was glad to see him and wow, wasn't it _such_ a beautiful night?

Zero raised a brow at her, but Yuuki merely offered a happy shrug.

* * *

Kaname had to refrain from lowering himself to giving in to the pen tapping his impatient fingers currently had a hard time resisting. Half heartedly looking down at his notes for the night, he really couldn't bring it in himself to care much about how disjointed and completely incomprehensible they were, his mind occupied with Zero and Yuuki. The former more than the latter, admittedly, but that wasn't anything new, especially since that night a week prior.

Zero was hiding something from him. No, he corrected, not exactly hiding per se, it was more of an _avoidance_ of certain topics… Right, he thought despondently, which was pretty much the same as hiding.

Something was bothering him, but Zero refused (avoided) telling Kaname about it, smoothly changing their line of conversation and thus diverting any unwanted attention away from himself. If Kaname weren't so frustrated at his impeccable skill, he'd be rather proud, but with the situation as it was, all he could do was curse Raiga for teaching Zero so well.

_Otherwise_, a calmer part of him vainly tried to mollify, _otherwise_, Zero was as he always was. If it weren't for his instincts, Kaname would have assumed Zero was completely fine without a thing to worry about, regardless of what'd happened that night.

_But he isn't_, he thought grimly, and Yuuki's words to him tonight were further proof of that. Giving another sharp glance out of the window, Kaname pursed his lips and stood from his seat. Giving the professor for the evening a simple nod, he left the classroom and headed to where he knew Yuuki would be waiting for him. If he failed to return before the entirety of the lessons ended, he knew Takuma would take care of his things.

He'd never moved so fast once the door closed behind him.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki's voice was sharply clear; tearing into the silence the late night surrounded them with. Her sweet voice had never bothered him before, he loved to hear it every chance he got, but on this night, when it was filled with the same hardened conviction he'd heard merely moments prior, it only worked to further the worry and doubt that'd festered for neigh on a week.

"Yuuki." She was sitting outside the steps to the house she used to live in before she'd decided to move into the dorms. Though she was still in her uniform, she was dressed warmly, and she sent him a smile before standing and heading inside, leaving the door open as a silent invitation for him to follow.

His heart giving a nervous lurch, Kaname went inside after her.

* * *

"You mentioned Zero." The pureblood's voice was calm and smooth, as always. The prefect spared him a glance as she filled two mugs and turned from the counter to set them on the table.

"I did." Instead of sitting across from him as Kaname expected, Yuuki took a seat right next to him. Her gaze was focused on her mug, but the usual shy blush to her cheeks was completely absent and she seemed busy thinking trying to put her thoughts into words. Knowing better than to rush her for answers, Kaname pushed for patience and waited for her words.

"Kaname-sempai…Zero's…Zero's real quiet, isn't he?" Yuuki started softly. "I mean, he doesn't mind talking, but whenever he does, it's never about anything too personal, and even though a lot of the other students think he's nice, they don't know a lot about him." She pursed her lips and paused. "I didn't either, but he started telling me things while on prefect duty and we got close. I'd like to think of him as my closest male friend, so," she looked straight up into the pureblood's eyes, "So, if he's hurting, I want to do my best to help him."

Kaname gave a slow nod, "I do understand your standpoint Yuuki, as I feel the same, but Zero honestly has not shown me much by way of his emotional state in the last week since we've returned." He smiled wryly in response to Yuuki's surprised blink, "He's extremely well versed in switching our topics of conversation to something less threatening and I've yet to catch him at a favorable time."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes in a chastising way. "He really is way too good at that, isn't he?"

"I see you aren't exactly new to his methods," Kaname commented sympathetically. His former younger sister nodded. "Since he knows I'm easily distracted, it's only too easy." She frowned. "I should've known he'd try to keep it from you, Kaname-sempai. Zero hates to worry people, and I know he cares about you a lot."

Kaname was glad he hadn't chosen to take a sip of his tea then. It would've left his mouth in entirely wrong ways. He could only be thankful he'd managed to keep most of his shock inward as he sent her an inquiring glance.

"I know he visits you every night," Yuuki shrugged. "Well, almost every night, but he's close to you too, isn't he?" She asked in a tone that told Kaname it would be useless to try to think of excuses to claim otherwise. "I guess it's because he's trying so hard for you that he slips up a lot during the day…" She murmured.

"When he first came back," she started, "I tried to give him a hug, I always do, but that day, he…he _flinched_, Kaname-sempai, like he was, I don't know, scared, maybe…?" Taking in the brunet's concerned expression, she quickly added, "He tried to hug me back right afterwards, like nothing was wrong, but I already noticed.

"It wasn't just that, either. He stays away from all the other guys in our class. Not too obviously, but he doesn't like it when they touch him–Kaname-sempai?" She cut herself off when she felt the pureblood stiffen beside her.

"Touch him? In what way?"

"Uh, regularly, I guess, you know, like slaps on the back or punches on the arm when they're kidding around." She answered haltingly; wary at the anger she couldn't help but shiver at when hearing firsthand. Unusually, it wasn't out of fear, but caution and curiosity. She could feel that righteous part of her actually settling in _satisfaction_ at seeing Kaname's anger, knowing proper justice would be brought upon those that might have harmed Zero in any way.

"Anything else, Yuuki?"

"So far, that's just about it, but it's enough to make me worried. He's gotten really…I don't want to make it sound like he's losing his mind or something, but he's so _careful_, paranoid almost.

"He's always tense, talks even _less_, and—" Yuuki gave a helpless shrug. "Please Kaname-sempai, can you, can you do something for him? I know he'll listen to you."

"I will, Yuuki, I can promise you that," Kaname's voice was eerily quiet she could barely hear him. She couldn't help the smile that lifted her lips at his answer however. The pureblood had never once lied to her and she knew he would follow through with his words. Sighing out all of the tension in her shoulders, she leaned back and took a sip of her warm tea. It felt extremely good to know Zero was going to be okay now.

But just one more thing… "Kaname-sempai, do you know who did that to him?" She tried to sound casual, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone when Kaname turned to her knowingly.

"Yes, and my friend and I have taken both our turns on the less fortunate." Almost expecting a reprimand or clueless tilt of her head, Kaname was half surprised to see Yuuki's heartwarming grin.

"Oh," she nearly sighed, "_Good_." And she sounded it too. Kaname nearly missed the faint flash of familiar garnet in her eyes when she turned back to her mug. It was all he could do to not freeze on the spot in sheer shock.

_Her seals are wearing down…_

"Kaname-sempai, please help Zero, okay?" Her eyes were back to her soft kind brown.

Yes, he did have more pressing matters to worry about at hand, didn't he?

* * *

Zero gasped awake, his heated skin cooling from the sudden rush of air as he threw off his blankets. Slowing his breathing, he tried to calm himself down and closed his eyes. The urge to scream helplessly nearly overcame him before he placed a firm lid over it and grit his teeth, pressing his forehead against one of his upturned knees. He couldn't keep this up. No matter how hard he tried, the results of his lack of sleep was soon going to show, and the last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep while listening to Kaname.

He loved the pureblood's voice, but he loved to hear what he had to say just as much. Like Sara, Kaname had a radical thought pattern compared to traditional vampires, something Zero didn't doubt his pacifist parents had encouraged.

If he wanted to sound dramatic, Zero could even call this new coexistence project a revolution of sorts. It was slow in progress, momentarily having halted when Kaname's parents had been killed, but having been restarted once again by Kaname himself with vigor.

Kaname was quick, nearly incomprehensibly so, but he never missed a thing, and was capable of keeping a frightening level of cool tranquility that had yet to fail in taking down other opposing nobles. Raiga would have loved him in that regard. Zero could admit to having a hard time keeping up with him at some points, but really, Kaname was just so fascinating to listen to.

_When you can get him to talk…_ There was that, of course, but it wasn't nearly as hard as everyone seemed to perceive it as. All one had to do was ask, and let Kaname choose whether or not he wanted to deign the question with an answer, to which he almost always did for Zero.

Smiling softly, Zero finally relaxed and laid back against his headboard. Thinking of Kaname always did the trick. He was able to get his rationality back and his nightmares ceased to have any affect on him. Breathing easier, Zero remembered the warmth of his Keeper's presence, his arms, and his voice.

Kaname had been so kind that night… And that was why Zero shouldn't do anything more to trouble him, especially not with useless insecurities and something as ridiculously infantile as nightmares. It was almost embarrassing if not for the pure terror he felt moments before and after he woke.

Every time he thought about what could have happened, how that evening could have ended… The images of those lust filled eyes, invasive hands, the pain of their touch, and the utter hopeless helplessness he'd experienced under the influence of the drug was unbearable. How far would that vampire have gone if his hunter instincts hadn't reacted so swiftly? Zero curled in on himself and gripped the sides of his shirt as though offering himself a phantom embrace and empty comfort.

Kaname was the only one that could keep those thoughts away, those nightmares away. His precious Keeper…

"Kaname…" He wished for those arms now, for that soft, gentle voice, the soothing smiles… He just wanted Kaname.

And as though in answer to his silent call, Zero felt his ownership mark burn hotly against his thigh. Holding in a relieved moan, he now had a reason to seek out who he wanted to see most, Zero quickly got out of his bed and dressed appropriately (he nearly ran out with just his nightshirt) before rushing out of his room.

* * *

Takuma blinked in mid-greeting, his arm not even all the way up in his customary wave, when Zero whooshed past him and up the stairs. About to call him back in worry, the blond flinched back in surprise as he felt a faint crackling of hunter magic in the air. Slowly lowering his arm, his expression turned pensive as he worried his lip.

Was Zero so unsettled? And if so, why? Kaname hadn't seemed too different tonight if he excused the leaving only minutes into class thing. The pureblood hadn't come back after that either.

And now Zero… _I hope everything is fine_, he fretted silently. Letting out a sigh, the blond noble headed back to his room to bug Senri.

* * *

Zero actually paused at Kaname's door, desperately wanting to just burst in and seek the comfort he so needed, but now not knowing how to answer to Kaname's possible questions after doing such a thing. Zero hadn't ever done something like what he wanted to do now, and his Keeper was bound to be curious, if not concerned.

Taking a distracted moment to curse his shaking hand, Zero took his time opening the door before stepping in, keeping his eyes low. He didn't know what he would do or say if he met with Kaname eye to eye.

"Zero, you seem to be in a lot of discomfort," Kaname's voice called to him, "Are you fine?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Zero felt a smooth hand wrap gently around his arm and tug him forward, away from the door. "Sit and have something warm to drink?"

"Do you have honeyed milk?" Zero asked before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushing in embarrassment, he was even more determined to keep his eyes lowered, trained on his shoes. How could he have just blurted that out? And honeyed milk of all things… He loved it, but still, it seemed like such a childish thing to keep favoring.

"Of course," Kaname smiled, making note to have that served more often when Zero came over. Now that he remembered, Zero, even before the loss of his memories, had always preferred warm honeyed milk, especially during winter. He'd lick his lips so adorably after every sip…

But he was digressing.

"Zero, what is on your mind?" The pureblood kept his voice soft and quiet, trying to coax out an answer. Yuuki's confession about Zero's recent behavior pained him and he wanted to do everything he could to stop it from escalating. If he let Zero fester in his repressed emotions, things could only get worse, and the younger boy hardly deserved to go through more than he'd already suffered.

Seeing the tremor along Zero's body, Kaname didn't hesitate in pulling him into his arms, running his hands along the sides of the other boy's arms and down his back, pressing kisses to his hair. "Please, do not hold anything in, Zero. Tell me if you need something from me, I will do whatever is in my power to provide for you."

"But Kaname, I—" Zero bit his lip, cutting himself off. What could he say so that he wouldn't sound so dependent? So childish? So pathetically needy? He was almost in his majority, almost _seventeen_, practically an adult, and he couldn't even deal with a few nightmares?

The embarrassed flush was back again, along with the burning self hate and shame. He shouldn't be letting something so irrational overwhelm him to such an extent, but while his mind was more than content in thinking so logically, his heart was far from convinced. He hadn't even the luxury to forget, plagued as he was in his dreams.

Whenever he remembered the pain he'd felt, the fear, all he could do was shiver and fall further into the darker possibilities that night could have resulted in. To think he'd have the one gift he'd wanted to present Kaname with, forcibly taken from him so brutally, never to return or be retrieved…his eyes burned and his chest squeezed with renewed pain. He'd have been forever tainted, never to be worthy of any Keeper, much less someone like Kaname.

Making to clutch at Kaname's soft shirt near his hips, Zero pressed his face against it, taking in short shallow breaths. "I don't – I don't want you to give me away," he whispered wetly. "I don't want anyone else as my Keeper—"

"Shh, Zero, Zero," Kaname shushed, inwardly turning half frantic himself at the younger boy's admission (did he really think that?), "Zero, I will never, do you understand, never, do something so despicable as to cast away what I treasure most. You are all I want, Zero, how could I do something so unthinkable?" He rubbed the younger boy's neck, "You needn't worry over such things. I feel almost insulted you'd think me capable," he smiled. "I've given you my mark, and I'm expecting to see it, just as I placed it, for as long as you wish it, Zero," he trailed his hand down to run his fingers over it.

Shuddering, Zero nodded quickly, relaxing considerably. He was still Kaname's, and he would forever be until the end of his life, if Kaname's words were true, for Zero had no intention of letting himself bond to another vampire. As his Keeper had said, it was simply unthinkable. No others would have Zero's complete loyalty and protection as Kaname did. The pureblood would his first and last Keeper.

Kaname knew whatever Zero was so bothered by couldn't have been just that, but he couldn't bring himself to push Zero for answers he knew the other didn't want to part with just yet. He could take his time and let Zero open up to him on his own with subtle nudges in a certain direction. Knowing the source was the incident from a week ago was not enough, there were too many problems that could be plaguing his precious boy from that night, which only emphasized the amount of pain Zero could be under, even now.

_Another visit to Sara's is in order._ That vampire was still being kept alive by the other pureblood, still undergoing torture. Purebloods were acutely aware of the weaknesses of the lower class, and he and Sara were more than aware of how much damage one could take before dying permanently. For once, the vampire's accelerated healing was only working against him as he was offered just enough blood to keep him alive and aware for more of the hell he'd brought upon himself.

"I see it sometimes, I see him, from that night," Zero sighed, bone weary, and just so tired. Kaname had said he was still his; that he always would be. Zero didn't think he needed any more reassurances than that. "I almost forgot about how…how disgusting some vampires could feel," he murmured, his eyes blank. "I was always with you, Kaname, and the vampires here don't feel that bad, the humans too."

But that vampire… "He felt like something else. I never hurt so much before…" He could almost feel the burn on his cheek if he focused hard enough, and absently rubbed it against Kaname's warm shoulder, subconsciously wanting to replace the horrible sensation with his Keeper's soothing heat.

Kaname merely nodded and urged for Zero to continue, running a hand through his silvery locks, surrounding him with an air of comfort. He was so immensely thankful for his heritage, if only for things like this in which he could use his powerful presence to send certain emotions through to whoever he desired.

It was one of the lesser-known abilities a Kuran usually possessed (it wasn't always the case – Rido was a prime example of that), which also played a hand in their somewhat empathic senses. Haruka, his father, had been especially sensitive, and it only further convinced him to working towards a peaceful coexistence with humans.

"_When I came into that certain aspect of our line, all I could feel from our victims were their terror and fear of death as if they were my own."_ It was enough to turn anyone off a potential meal.

Kaname wasn't so burdened with his inherent gifts as his parents had been, and sending emotions through his aura was just about all he could manage on that front, but it was enough if it could help Zero in any way.

Zero _allowing_ himself for the emotional influence also spoke of how much trust he held in Kaname, as the younger boy was a born hunter, a powerful one, and Keeper or not, Kaname was still a pureblood vampire working his gifts on his mind and body. If Zero truly felt threatened, Kaname was sure he'd have ended up much like that other vampire from that evening – pushed to his limits by the boy's survival instincts.

"Zero," he softly murmured, "where has he dared to touch you?" He'd refrained from asking before, not wanting to further push Zero away, but now that they were on the subject, Kaname really, _really_ wanted/needed/had to know.

Zero merely closed his eyes and shifted to rub his cheek against Kaname's shoulder again. "Just the side of my face…"

"Just there?" Zero had already mentioned that, but if that vampire had touched anywhere else…

"Mm…" Zero hummed an affirmative, his eyes lidded. Kaname felt so good…

Kaname was half disappointed he wouldn't have more reasons to maim the vampire a little more, but decided that really wouldn't have made much of a difference, as he was already doing quite a lot of maiming. Sara could be so inventive; Kaname would never look at her the same. Amiable as she may be, there was no doubt in her lineage as a pureblood.

"Zero, if and when you are having difficulties with the events of that night, please do not hesitate in coming to me. If and when you hurt from remembering whatever he has done to you, it does not matter when or how, just come to me."

Zero nodded instantly, pressing himself further against his Keeper in absolute contentment. He so loved Kaname's voice and his soothing words. That other vampire was long gone from his mind. He just had to focus on his Owner and everything felt right with the world. All he needed was Kaname…

"Zero?" Kaname smiled softly and pressed a chaste kiss to the sleeping boy's temple. If Zero had been suffering from nightmares, it was only natural for him to lack the sleep he so needed, but to continuously evade him even with the disadvantages that came from exhaustion… Kaname shook his head with fond exasperation. Zero could be so irresistibly adorable.

_And he is mine to adore_, he though firmly, cradling Zero in his arms as he brought the boy to his bed, settling him under the covers. _No others should dare to even think of laying their hands on what is mine_.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E. – More KxZ Just Because**

Zero shifted slightly as he woke, letting out a soft surprised moan that definitely had nothing to do with the recent nightmares he'd been having. "Nn…" Rather opposite, in fact. He hadn't felt so…wonderfully hazy when waking up in a while.

Why did he…? Oh, he blinked, rubbing his eyes. Remembering the events of last night, Zero peered around discreetly and saw that he was still in Kaname's bedroom, resting next to the pureblood himself.

Zero wished he could fall back asleep and continue to enjoy the warmth of his Keeper, but he had other…pressing (extremely uncomfortably) matters to attend to at the moment, and seriously debated whether to borrow Kaname's private bathrooms for just a few minutes.

_It wouldn't take long_, a part of him whispered temptingly, _Kaname might not even notice_.

But you know he would, Zero shook his head in dismay. There was no way Kaname wouldn't smell him from a mile off, no matter how deeply he was left to dream.

But still, Zero bit his lip as he accidentally shifted his legs, the more he thought about it, the direr his situation became, as he knew this wasn't a normal adolescent reaction in the morning after a pleasant dream. If he didn't take care of this soon, it would only escalate to something he wouldn't be able to manage on his own.

As always, with Zero's wonderful luck, it tied in with his connection to Kaname as his Pet and the pureblood his Keeper. He'd been aware of how much Kaname was using his aura to calm him last night, and didn't doubt that had also worked to affect the ownership mark in unexpected ways. The rose insignia was Kaname's personal signature; it was only natural for it to react to Kaname's aura. And with how Zero had so willingly let it wash over him…

The prefect held in a sigh. He supposed it was plausible, but no one had told him such a thing was really possible. Pressing himself into the sheets, Zero fought to control the flush he felt warming his skin as he felt the mark on his thigh heat further in response to his deepening arousal.

He _had_ to think of something else, or things would only get steadily worse. Zero quickly tried to look for something to distract him. Spotting the bathroom door, he grimaced and curled his fingers around the warm sheets under him. Perhaps he should just splash some cold water on his face. He'd then make a jump off of the balcony back to his dorm room where he'd either take a cool shower or…or take care of his problem the traditional way.

_Whatever, just get out and do something before Kaname wakes up!_ Zero winced, yes, that was the most important aspect, wasn't it?

Half hopeless (his luck was just so, he knew Kaname was going to wake at the worst possible moment), Zero raised himself on his elbow and leaned forward, carefully arranging his legs to swing smoothly down from the bed—

If not for the slender hand now keeping one of them in place, namely, his marked thigh.

Hissing in a gasp (Kaname's fingers just _had_ to be right _there?!_), Zero froze and looked over his shoulder apprehensively.

Seeing Kaname's eyes warm with concern, he relaxed a margin. Maybe his Keeper wouldn't notice after all…? "Leaving without a word, Zero? I know you were rather upset last night, but—" Kaname's fingers tensed above his mark and his eyes widened a fraction.

Zero hung his head. Well, there went his hope of getting out of this with limited amount of embarrassment on his part. He could feel his cheeks heating (how many times had that happened since last night?) and fell back onto the bed to press his face against the cool pillows, his back to his Keeper.

This was the pits, he wanted to moan in mortified despair. The morning after he acted like a scared child fearing the monsters in his closet, _this_ happened.

So _unfair_… Now that Kaname knew, there was no escaping for Zero, as the last thing he'd soon want would be to run from Kaname's touch. Just having the pureblood's hand above his mark was doing things he'd rather not pay attention to at the moment.

He nearly forgot to breathe however, when he felt his mark pulse with a different type of warmth. It was reacting to Kaname's current emotions and Zero could feel his Keeper's near overwhelming desire and affection with every spike.

Just how much had Kaname influenced him with his presence last night for his mark to be so sensitized to the slighter nuances in the vampire's aura?

When Kaname's hand pulled him further back onto the bed and his fingers slid home to the rose centerpiece, Zero actually groaned into the pillow, trembling with the pure need to find some sort of release from everything he was feeling.

Naturally, he tried to curl his body inward, and was torn between being disappointed he'd almost slipped his thigh from under that wonderful hand and being glad he'd at least get a few seconds to catch his breath.

Lilac eyes grew wide as Zero, who was expecting to be pulled even further back, suddenly felt Kaname's chest right behind him. "Is this why you were about to choose for such a hasty retreat?" The pureblood murmured, his eyes devious as he placed more pressure against the spot he knew would work to push Zero over the edge. The prefect let out a breathy sigh when he felt the pureblood rise up above him on his forearm to nuzzle his neck, turning his head up to give the brunet more access to his throat.

Kaname closed his darkening eyes and took a split second to calm the inner beast in him clamoring for Zero's blood, parting his mouth and making sure to never do more than scrape his fangs playfully against the heated skin beneath his lips. Nipping at it languidly, he placed a few gentle kisses before sucking sharply, delighting in the resulting gasp and moan that followed.

Moving to ravish the other side of Zero's neck, Kaname moved to further cover Zero's body with his own, coaxing him to turn onto his back and nudging the boy's knees apart to settle between his thighs.

"Nn, Kaname…"

"Kaname-sempai, is everything alright?"

Both Zero and Kaname froze. _Yuuki?_ What in the world was she doing here? Sighing, Kaname rested his forehead against Zero's, sharing a fond smile with him before lifting his head and softly calling out,

"Yes, Yuuki, things are quite fine, thank you."

Whether it was the tone he used or in the way he'd said it, Yuuki seemed to have gotten the underlying message, and cheerily called back an apology that sounded much too happy before trotting off. Kaname could actually hear her light hums fading down the hall as she practically skipped out of the Moon dorms.

How did she manage to get inside undetected…?

"Ka-Kaname…!" At Zero's sharp hiss, Kaname reverted his attention back onto the boy beneath him and let out a slight grin. "So sorry for that Zero," he'd accidentally brushed his side against Zero's mark.

Not for the first time, he truly appreciated how convenient its placement was on Zero's body in situations like this. It was so easy to reach with his hands, and the width of Zero's thigh was just enough for Kaname's hand to curve comfortably over in order to reach that precious rose insignia with his thumb.

Moving to unbutton the dress shirt Zero was in, Kaname nearly growled in irritation when there was a knock at the door.

"Kaname?" It was Takuma. "I think I just heard Yuuki-chan, is she…?"

"No, Takuma, she's fine and has safely left the premises."

"Ah, I see…" There was no doubt the blond noble had heard the less than pleased tone in Kaname's answer, and Zero, despite his own compromised position, let out a slight laugh. It seemed things were rather working against their favor this morning, not that he completely minded. His mark had calmed some, upon Zero receiving a bit of his Keeper's much needed attention, and he could survive should their morning activities be permanently interrupted.

He nearly choked not a second later when Kaname sent him a playful frown and gave a pointed look to Zero's half opened slacks, sliding his hand down the length of Zero's unmarked thigh towards his groin.

"Erm, take care, Kaname."

"Thank you, and you as well, Takuma," Kaname answered, ever the polite pureblood. Zero held in another laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Kaname wasn't as eager for him as he seemed, with how quickly he was able to switch on and off outwardly, but the mark was still pulsing, and Zero could clearly feel the desire coursing through Kaname's mind and body.

Once Takuma left, the pureblood relaxed, resuming his task of undressing the now amused boy under him, dropping a chaste kiss to his jaw as he parted the white shirt, running his hand down Zero's soft sides—

_Knock, knock_.

Zero winced as he heard the windows crack. This was really not their day. That didn't stop him from just pulling Kaname down and laughing into his shoulder however, pressing an apologetic kiss to his neck for their ruined morning. Well, all things considered (the important things), Zero was actually looking forward to coming back to a miffed Kaname after school. His Keeper was just so talented, and depending on his mood, his creativity regarding certain activities varied, though in essence, they all worked towards the same goal.

Trying to keep a narrowed eye stare at that smile, Kaname lost the battle within two seconds of trying, and smiled back, dipping his head to nip at Zero's bottom lip before running his tongue over it.

"This is far from finished, you understand."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading!! XD I'd apologize for the silliness at the end if I really meant it, but I really couldn't keep the sober tone and pretty much cracked at the end :P On another note, has anyone else read Ch. 50 and loved it as much as I did? *squeals at so much Zero*


	8. The Tides That Come

A/N: Mm, hello! :) Happy Holidays to everyone, hope it really was happy for all y'alls :D I, for one, am not at all ashamed to say the meatloaf I helped my mother make tasted pretty damn awesome XD

Warnings? No KZ! (well not a lot) *cringes* Man, I know, you can kick me (but if some of you were curious as to me bringing up Yuuki and her seals, then maybe it won't be so bad for you?) I've always kinda wondered how that went and wrote out my own fudgety version of it XD

That, and I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**The Tides That Come…**

"Mm… Nooo… Zero, my puddiiing…!"

Sayori stifled a giggle as she glanced over at her friend talking in her sleep; again. It happened now and again, and though Yuuki had been more than a bit embarrassed when she had first informed her of it, Sayori personally thought it was rather adorable.

Her lips lifting in a smile, she sighed softly, leaning back against her headboard. Yes, Yuuki was adorable. It'd been Sayori's first impression when meeting the petite girl, and it hadn't changed since. Whether it was scrambling to cram for her exams or scoring another goal during gym, Yuuki made it all look endearingly sweet. Sayori supposed that could just be her biased opinion, but in her eyes, she'd never met anyone quite like her roommate, and doubted she ever would.

She had confidence in her own beliefs and thoughts, and had never any reason to second guess them, but lately… When Sayori looked towards Yuuki again, her gaze was more concerned, worried. Yuuki _was_ slightly different, yes, but recently, she was acting different in a whole other matter.

Lips lowering in a contemplative frown, Sayori slowly lowered her knees, stretching her legs out underneath her thick blankets. It was in the small things, like her habits and flippant passing comments that'd started tugging at Sayori's senses, forcing her to look at Yuuki in ways she hadn't thought necessary. She'd known the brunette since middle school; there wasn't much left to Yuuki that she didn't know about – or so she'd previously concluded.

_Obviously, that isn't the case._

It was easy to think something might have happened; a significant catalyst that'd gotten a new ball rolling, but Sayori doubted that was the problem. Overall, Yuuki's general behavior hadn't changed; it was as though she'd _gained_ new characteristics Sayori hadn't ever seen before. And they'd assimilated themselves so seamlessly into Yuuki's life it was easy to miss them if one didn't know what to look out for.

"Ngh… Nii-sama…"

Sayori blinked. 'Nii-sama'? That was new, even out of all the sleep talking Yuuki had ever done. She began to worry when her roommate started to shift slightly, a pained expression crossing her pale face. Slipping out of her own bed, Sayori approached that of her friend's, her hand hesitant as it reached out, about to touch a pink clad shoulder.

_Yuuki, what could you be dreaming about?

* * *

_

"Well, this is your stop, kid. You be careful now; take care of yourself." His muscular arm hanging out of the window of his van, a large burly man grinned lopsidedly at a tall pale teenager who bowed politely.

"Thank you sir."

The man nodded, "Good luck with finding that long lost relative of yours too." With a last wave, he drove off.

Pink lips parting to let out a soft sigh, they pursed after taking a determined breath; back straightening tensely and a pale hand moving to push dark metal gates open. This was it. He was finally here. And he would get to meet him, the one person he'd clung to since finding out about him.

"Zero…"

_Please, give me a chance…

* * *

_

"Yu-Yuuki…"

Wide blank eyes blinked, and although still dazed, started to clear as they darted about the room, finally coming to land on her face. Trying to pull her lips up in a reassuring smile, she faltered at the utterly lost, confused look on her friend's face.

"Yuuki…?" What happened?

"…Yori-chan…"

Trying not to pay attention to the painfully tight grip on her wrist, Sayori's brows lowered. "What is it?"

Yuuki dropped her gaze. "I, I don't know…I don't know." _I don't understand what I saw, or what I thought I saw…_

Blood. It'd been everywhere. But that hadn't been all. There'd been gentle smiles, warm hands, loving eyes… Such a contradiction to the former, but she did remember it, at least the feelings… The flashing images were vague at best and she couldn't even piece together a whole face. Not what the person(s) looked like, whether they were man or woman… And everything had brought forth in her a longing so intense she almost forgot to breathe.

What had all of that been?

_Yours. Ours._

Yuuki suddenly felt cold, her body becoming rigid. That strange instinct was back, and it was telling her things again. Hers? That couldn't be true. She would have…she would have remembered something like that. Whether it was the smiles and the warm eyes or the blood and overwhelming hunger. She wouldn't have forgotten something so terrible; or at least she'd like to think so.

And some of the things it said to her were unnerving, sounding as though it were a bloodthirsty animal…

And it only happened around—

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki's head snapped up, "Yo-Yori-chan!" Seeing her slightly pained expression, she belatedly realized her hand still tightly wrapped around that of her roommate's slender wrist and immediately let go, apologizing profusely. Sayori had simply smiled and shook her head saying it wasn't anything big, taking a ginger seat at the edge of Yuuki's bed.

"It's really alright, Yuuki. Just…are _you_ alright?" She tipped her head to look straight into wide brown eyes. "You seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort…" And the way you woke up…

Yuuki managed a sheepish laugh, clenching her covers. "Yeah, a pretty weird one too." A nightmare…that was all it was, wasn't it?

She tried to ignore the small, but dangerous part of her murmuring that no, no it wasn't, and there was more to come.

Shivering, she tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

The first rays of sun shining in through his office window had the chairman stirring from his desk, glasses askew, eyes groggy, but thankfully no drool to be found trailing down his jaw. Tiredly wiping his face with a weary hand, he slowly got up, rubbing his arms with a pout, inwardly berating himself for forgetting to keep the heater on during the night.

Opening the door, he frowned at meeting a bit of resistance, poking his head around it only to blink in surprise at the figure sitting by his office. Concerned, he immediately crouched down beside them and gently shook their shoulder.

"Zero-kun? What are you doing here?" It was colder out here than in his office! Had the boy been outside the whole night? "Zero-kun," he started again, only to snatch his hand back in a trained response he doubted he'd ever be able to shake off, as a pale hand made to grab for his wrist.

Zero, or who he'd thought was Zero, snapped his head up with narrowed eyes. "Ugh," he murmured, running his other hand through his hair, lightly shaking his head. "Damn it, I fell asleep," he muttered.

Leaning back, the chairman frowned softly in concern. "Are you alright?" Who are you? He hadn't missed the way the boy seemed to act on instinct when trying to grab his hand. Zero had never reacted that way with him, even when accidentally managing to catch him off guard.

Rubbing his eyes – a darker shade than Zero's, the chairman silently noted – the boy looked up. "Are you the chairman? I'm sorry for sleeping out here; I didn't mean to camp outside your office the whole night like a creep, but I needed to talk to you." He shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position, sighing a bit, before continuing. "Do I look like someone that goes to this school?"

Clear auburn eyes lowered. "And who might you be looking for?" He didn't know who this boy was (though he had his suspicions) and had no intention of giving anything away.

The boy's brows lowered. "I think you know already – with you having been a hunter yourself, Cross Kaien. Does the last survivor of the Kahou line ring a bell?"

So this boy knew of the Association and of Zero's true background. Sighing deeply, he motioned to his office. "Why don't we discuss this inside?"

* * *

"Zero," long fingers ran through pale locks, stroking softly. "Zero, you must get up or you'll be late for your classes."

"Mm…Kaname?" Soft lilac eyes fluttered open, lips pulling down a slight frown. One Kiryuu Zero obviously did not want to get up as of yet. Curling up further, he buried his face against his Keeper's chest, just barely holding himself back from letting out childish whines of protest. He was extremely comfortable and had no desire to part from it.

Smiling indulgently, the pureblood pressed his lips against the younger boy's hair, gently breathing in his scent as he slid his hand down to the back of a long pale neck. He was well aware of Zero's academic status, and knew the prefect would hardly suffer from another day off, but it was the principle of the matter. He couldn't have Zero stay with him without a legitimate reason.

Not to mention, if he gave into his own selfish whims once, there was no question he'd repeat it for a second and third time. He may pride himself on his self-control, but when it came to Zero, things changed. They always had.

"If you are up for it, I can have a light meal provided for us, but only after you've properly prepared yourself for class."

The younger boy's slender fingers curled to tug lightly at his shirt, his full lips pursing and brows lowering in thought, actually weighing his options. Wake up now for a shower and have breakfast with Kaname or sleep and miss both.

Really Zero, miss breakfast with Kaname? His mind asked slowly, as though he were a child.

Kaname smiled as Zero let out a sigh and whispered, "May I use your bathroom?"

"You needn't ask, Zero, feel free to use whatever is here." He was certainly not opposed to Zero using his soaps. Yuuki would definitely notice enough to send him knowing looks later, but it wasn't as though she wasn't already aware of Zero coming to see him.

The prefect rubbed his eyes as he got up, running a hand through his slightly sleep mussed hair and heading for the bathroom. The pureblood watched him go before closing his eyes, burying his face into the pillow Zero had used for part of the night (before rolling over onto his shoulder), and breathed in deeply, letting himself drown in the younger boy's scent. So nostalgically sweet and enticing…

And although he could spend days basking in it, he had to get his little one's morning meal by the time he was showered and dressed. Quickly asking for some hot tea, fruits and some of Zero's favored pastries, Kaname himself decided, why not, to get changed into casual clothing to properly enjoy Zero's breakfast with him.

"You didn't need to, Kaname, you'll just fall asleep again anyway," Zero commented once he got out of the shower, his hair still damp as he sat across from his Keeper. "But," he smiled, "thank you."

* * *

The chairman wondered if he'd been sucked into another dimension while asleep. Taking off his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know if he had the brainpower to deal with something like this at such an early hour. But in some ways, "I'm not very surprised."

"You don't look it," the teen sipped at his tea.

"Certainly not expected, though," the chairman frowned. "And are you not a hunter?"

"I never really had the interest for it," the younger male shrugged. "All I needed was one reasonable enough reason to leave."

"And Zero was that reason," the chairman finished.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Are you aware of Zero's…" He didn't know how to mention his student's prioritized social status without possibly offending the younger boy. After all, wouldn't anyone be shocked to find their older brother, whom they'd been searching for, for neigh on two years, as the Pet of a vampire? Especially one with their background?

"Just tell me if he's here, chairman Cross," the teen demanded, eyes narrowing.

"What are your intentions, should he be here?"

"I just want to see him. I can be allowed that, at least." Zero was his brother.

The chairman nodded wearily. "I trust you aren't fabricating anything – your close resemblance to him would do it if nothing else – but for safety measures, you should first go to the Moon Dorm President. While I _was_ a hunter for a majority of my life, there are certain vampire traditions and rules I'm not aware of. I don't want you to accidentally overstep any boundaries."

The young man nodded. "So it's true," he murmured, "Zero's here because he was taken in by someone… The Dorm President?" Wasn't he a pureblood?

"I won't say anymore on that, it's not my business to tell," the chairman shook his head. So the boy knew of Zero's status as a Pet. He wouldn't have drawn to such quick conclusions if he hadn't known already. "I'll send the president a note so he knows you are expected to meet him." Kaname may have to skip his classes for today. He had a feeling something like this wouldn't be over in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you."

"It's alright," the chairman managed a soft smile, "You must have risked a lot to be here, Ichiru-kun, I do hope things go well."

* * *

"See you later, Kaname," Zero smiled as his Keeper came down with him to see him off.

Kaname stroked his cheek, nodding, and gathered Zero's hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips. "Give a kiss to Yuuki for me," he murmured, pressing another chaste kiss against Zero's forehead. He hadn't seen her in some time, but hoped to speak with her soon.

She would undoubtedly have questions.

Zero hummed lightly in affirmation before giving Kaname one last smile, passing the door and quickly passing the gates, lest a Day class student catch sight of him, and hurried to the chairman's office. He and Yuuki usually met up there in the morning (or just him if she'd forgotten to turn on her alarm clock) in case the chairman had any notices or news he wanted them to know about.

As he swiftly turned the corner, he saw another male who seemed to have just come out of the chairman's office, making his way down the hall in the same direction as him, though he was quite some ways ahead, his back to the prefect. Zero wouldn't have thought much of it, but the stranger, most likely not much older than him, was dressed in casual clothing instead of the standard uniform. He vaguely wondered if they were having another transfer student.

Deciding to push his speculation away for the moment, he gave a few knocks to the door, "Chairman, it's me," he called softly.

"Ah, did you need something el – oh! Zero-kun," the chairman smiled brightly, "Good morning. I guess Yuuki's still sleeping," he noted, as he saw it was only Zero who'd come to see him. "I don't have much to tell you today, except that the elections for the new student council is coming up, and things will probably get busier around here with the preparations."

Zero blinked. "Elections?" He hadn't known human schools had such a system.

"Mm, yes, the chosen candidates all compose a mini campaign of sorts, and in the end, the number of votes from the students will be the deciding factor in choosing the new members of the student council," the chairman explained. "Ah, the one from a few years ago was quite vicious, I remember, with the two competing for president being rivals and whatnot," he shook his head amusedly. "It was fun though, getting to see how far the top two students would go for more recognition and popularity." Some of the things they'd done had been quite ridiculous, but entertaining for the other students all the same. Exasperating as it was for the professors, everyone else had enjoyed it immensely.

Zero nodded thoughtfully, wondering how the upcoming elections might come to interfere with how much time he got to spend with Kaname. No doubt, the prefects would be involved in some way, and if his schedule became busier… Holding back a frown, he tried not to show his disappointment at the possibility of having his time with Kaname getting cut back even further. He felt something in him wilt at the prospect.

How was he to make Kaname happy if he could not even see him?

A few knocks to the door and Yuuki came in. "Good morning chairman, Zero," she smiled. Immediately both Zero and her adopted father could see something was wrong. But as though sensing their alarm, she gave a lighthearted laugh and inquired about the gloomy atmosphere. The day was so nice; they shouldn't waste it by being sad.

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Yuuki…" But knowing how stubborn she could be, he decided to hound her later and instead pulled her closer for a chaste kiss to her forehead. "From Kaname," he quietly murmured when she looked up at him inquiringly.

Her eyes widened, before she nodded, "Thanks Zero," she then pouted. "Then what's _your_ greeting for me?"

Smiling, glad she'd gotten a bit of herself back, Zero dipped his head once again to press his lips against her cheek. "Is that good enough?"

She grinned, a happy flush dusting her cheeks. "More than good," she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed lightly, already feeling herself calm. Zero sort of had such an effect on her, giving her a sense of security with a touch of familiarity she (ironically) couldn't recognize as to why.

But after her disastrous morning, she was willing to take any amount of comfort that was offered, and wasn't afraid to bask in the warmth of Zero's arms.

Until she stepped back and caught sight of his loose, unbuttoned uniform shirt, showing a fair amount of his creamy white throat. If she stared any harder, she could _see_ the thick veins, filled with blood, _feel_ it as it pumped through his body, and practically _smell_ it, an ever so enticing scent that just begged for the monster inside her to bathe in.

Ripping her eyes away from his (long, elegant, soft, _vulnerable_) neck, she turned to the chairman, who'd been watching their interaction with a fond smile. "Anything new for us this morning, chairman?"

"Just what I told Zero – the elections are coming up and things will get a bit hectic."

She nodded, hoping it didn't seem as robotic as it felt, and managing one last smile, turned and hurried out of the office.

What…what was that? No, she knew, for some time now, what that was, but it'd never come on so strongly before. Just innocent wandering thoughts of how nice Zero's throat looked, how wonderfully soft the skin there felt… Just complimentary things, that'd been all. Never, never had it gone on to contemplating how his blood would taste and smell, at least, not so violently.

She wasn't a vampire, but if she wasn't one, then what did those thoughts mean? Was she just a bloodthirsty human?

But it only ever happened around Zero.

Yes, just Zero… But why did it have to be Zero? She loved him as family, she felt so safe with him, so protected, she could just be a little girl and he'd never judge her for it. Why then, was a part of her obsessing over his neck, his blood? She never felt an ounce of dislike towards him, could never manage it, so why?

Falling into a crouch, she shut her eyes, unwilling to let the tears go, her emotions dark with anger and self-hatred towards her sudden inexplicable desires.

The soft click of leather shoes coming to a stop before her interrupted her thoughts. "Yuuki…" A gentle hand came to rest on her hair.

Her head snapped up, "Ka-Kaname-sempai…?"

* * *

Ichiru kicked a stray stone lying about as he walked around campus, taking in the view. Of course, with the amount of level B vampires his hunter senses (as weak as they were) could feel nearby did nothing to relax him, but Cross academy was a nice school. It seemed the biggest rule regarding feeding had been strictly held up, with the Day class students completely ignorant of just _what_ was sleeping right next door.

He was old enough to be aware the only reason he disliked vampires was due to personal slights done against him, and that dislike was mainly aimed towards only one vampire in particular anyway. The rest just were; he didn't much care whether they lived or died. Killing level Es had simply been a way to make a living; there was nothing more to it than that. There hadn't been any motivation, unlike a majority of the other hunters that were hell bent on getting rid of as many 'bloodsuckers' as possible. They made it their lifelong mission.

After all, when one was born with the abilities of a hunter, they weren't given any other choice but to be one; a chosen life career, if you will. If they hadn't hated vampires during their training, when they actually started to receive missions, they certainly did then. If they didn't, Ichiru doubted, with the exception of a few selected individuals, any of them could cope with killing them on a daily basis. The 'hatred' many of them felt was mainly a defense mechanism to be able to view hunting in a way that would lessen the guilt and keep a stable mind in all other areas. Vampires were monsters, they deserved every bit of pain. Vampires are manipulative, cunning creatures that look for nothing but ways to gain things for themselves – never trust them.

There were a lot more Ichiru never bothered to remember. They were all probably based on some truth, but twisted and deformed to suit the needs of the hunters. In their eyes, they were the victims, and vampires always the guilty party. Ichiru was of the opinion that, besides the level Es, the number of vampires that actually went out of their way to hurt humans was extremely small. If they were left alone, they wouldn't have much reason to be inclined to hurting anyone else.

He knew he'd most likely be called an idiot and a naïve fool for thinking so, but was it so terrible to think not all vampires were horrible creatures just waiting to get you? There were humans that acted like the spawn of the devil, but not everyone was like that. Why couldn't the same be said for vampires?

He lightly shook his head. Life could be a bitch. Besides, not all of them had the fortune of finding out they had an older brother who was a Pet to a vampire. It was mainly due to that Ichiru had put forth more effort into finding out about vampires other than ways to kill them.

It wasn't as though he understood much of what he managed to find. Vampires were still unknown to humans for a reason. When asking his teacher about Pets, all he received was an incredulous look (disgusted too), and he never bothered to mention it again.

It was only when he'd been assigned to watch over another gathering that Ichiru had any chance to find more about not only Pets, but also his brother.

_"My, you're the spitting image of little Silver."_

"_What?"_

"_Ah, my apologies. I'm just amazed there could be another with his features."_ Ruby red lips lifted in a gentle smile. _"Though I'd say your eyes are darker, and sorry to say, but as a human, there isn't anyone with skin as remarkable as his."_

"_Who's Silver?"_

"_That's just what we all call him. He's Raiga's little Diamond."_

She'd, of course, been extremely reluctant to name any specifics regarding names and places, but she was hardly afraid to talk about what a real Pet was like, instead of those "dolls that may just as well be another piece of furniture collecting dust in your room unless you tell it to move" type of Pets.

She was also the one who'd told him about his brother's infamous temper among the higher circles. It was the first time he'd heard anything personal about his brother, and the more he heard, the more curious he got. He'd never been interested in anything in his life.

_I want to meet him. I want to see him._

Barely fifteen and still in training, it might have been too early to decide to leave the association, but he'd felt no attachments and hadn't anything to lose by leaving. No one knew of his background, and it wasn't as though he was that great of an asset with his less than mediocre skills, so the feeling was mutual.

Feeling for the slip of paper that'd give him access to the Moon dorms, he vaguely wondered what the conversation with the pureblood would be like. But surely, whatever may come to pass, the vampire would at least let him see his brother…

* * *

Yuuki embarrassedly tucked her hair behind her reddening ears as she fixed her gaze to the food in front of her. With her lack of sleep, she hadn't woken until noon after Kaname had tried to comfort her. Letting out her frustration through her tears had been exhausting and he let her use of his bed.

And now, he'd already let her use his bathroom, only to have a small feast ready by the time she was out. She hated being a bother, but she was extremely grateful for his efforts. Managing a feeble smile, she picked up her fork.

"Yuuki, I fear I must apologize for the pain you've been experiencing."

"What?" Wait— "Kaname-sempai…you, you know?" She stuttered out. How did he…?

His wine red eyes were filled with wistful remorse, "I hadn't known things would come about this way, that they would you bring you so much confusion. You were never meant to…" He shook his head and Yuuki wondered who he was trying to convince more, her or himself. "I can surmise you have some things you'd like to know about?"

"You know why…?"

"…I may, and I will try my best to provide you with all that you want and need."

Yuuki's eyes went back down to focus on her food. Here, Kaname was offering the chance to get to know herself more, to get to know about…_that_. But in some ways, she was afraid to know exactly what that was. What if it was something horrible? Remembering her thoughts on Zero, she inwardly shuddered. What else could it be but something horrible?

Her hand still frozen around her fork, she swallowed. "Um, why does it – it tells me things. It's not in words, more like feelings, like instincts, and I don't – it's terrible." She looked up, "What is it? Is it…is it me? Am I like that and I just didn't know?"

"Yuuki," Kaname started out gently, his eyes soft, "it's not meant to be anything like what you may be thinking. It's not meant to be something terrible." Well, maybe not to a vampire, his mind added. Yuuki had been human for more than a decade and remembered nothing else. "But what has it been 'telling' you that makes you think it to be so terrible?"

Here, Yuuki tensed. Well, more tense than she already was, anyway. The answer to Kaname's question was obvious, but she doubted it'd make him happy. Blurting out, 'Oh, because it keeps making me want to rip out Zero's throat every time I see it' hardly sounded like anything Kaname would want to hear. Not to mention, 'It just wants Zero's blood'…

Nope, that wouldn't go well at all either.

But, she thought warily, now it seemed Zero wasn't the only one it wanted. Her eyes straying to Kaname's pale neck, she felt that part of her stirring once again, like what'd happened this morning.

First Zero, and now Kaname too? Why was it so determined to hurt the people she cared about?

Catching her wandering eyes, Kaname nodded knowingly, piecing together what little he was offered in terms of information, and slowly, as to not startle her, rested his hand atop her own across the table. "Yuuki, this may be hard to hear, but what you are going through is completely natural. It isn't anything to be afraid of. Do not resist it too strongly, or it will only hurt you in the long run."

Her eyes were wide with confusion as she looked up, "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't like feeling this way, I don't want it! I don't know what's happening, and you know what, it _is_ scary!"

She suddenly flinched and wrenched her hand out from under his to grasp at her head, letting out a groan of pain, hunching forward in her seat. Kaname immediately made to stand, rushing to her side. Murmuring soft words of comfort, he pried her hand from her hair and stroked it, combing his fingers through the shoulder length strands. He didn't know much about what their mother had done, and certainly hadn't a clue as to what was happening to his sister or ways to alleviate any of the pain she was feeling. Closing his eyes helplessly, he pressed a kiss to her temple, subtly suggesting for sleep, and felt her fall lax against him.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki," he fiercely whispered. There was one solution, of course, but he was extremely reluctant in going through with such a method, as it would not only bring Yuuki into danger, but force out too many changes to the already unstable structure their society was surviving under.

_Unless there is no other choice…as I would rather you suffer the fate of a pureblood than to lose you, Yuuki…_

Once again bringing her to his bed, he stroked the side her face and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Hope. It was all he had. All that he'd been living on since the death of their parents.

"Please, Mother, Father, may you guide us safely," he murmured, "May you continue to protect Yuuki from any and all that wish her harm…and may you continue to watch over Zero and I."

Running his knuckles down her pale cheek, he gave her a lingering glance before forcing himself to step back and out of the room, heading for the school.

* * *

Zero looked around worriedly as his eyes scanned the crowded area for his fellow prefect, waiting for her to come marching through (to the best of her abilities with how short she was) the throng of girls to meet him. He hadn't seen her all day and now she was late for her prefect duties, something she seldom did, knowing how crazy the girls could get.

She did seem tired this morning, he remembered, lips lowering in a frown. She could have been pushing herself too hard and gotten sick. But Wakaba-san had looked worried as well… Perhaps he could ask Kaname if he could stay with Yuuki for the night should she be sick.

Gently keeping the girls at bay, Zero blinked as he saw Takuma, but no Kaname at the front of the gaggle of Night class students. Yuuki was unwell, and now Kaname…

Takuma's eyes caught his anxious ones and he smiled reassuringly, giving a slight nod. Zero nodded back, relaxing, and sent the blond an inquiring look. The vampire tilted his head for a moment before giving another slight nod. Zero returned it with a grateful smile. If any of the other nobles noticed the exchange, they didn't mention it, their faces a perfect mask of polite disinterest.

Once most of the girls were gone, Zero forewent his patrolling duties (silently giving the chairman a quick apology) and immediately headed for the Moon dorms, quickly making his way up the stairs and to the pureblood's rooms. Knocking lightly, he entered, calling out, "Kaname?"

When not receiving an answer, he closed the door behind him and headed for the bedroom. "Kaname?" He tilted his head at the figure under the covers. But that clearly wasn't his Keeper under there, unless the pureblood had somehow gone and gotten a sex change during the day, which was highly unlikely.

Stepping closer, his eyes widened. "Yuuki!" Coming to his knees beside the bed, he tucked a few locks of her hair behind her ear, not liking the look of distress on her face even as she slept. So she really had been sick, he fretted, and Kaname had taken to caring for her. It was no wonder he hadn't been with the rest of the nobles. His Keeper must have been too preoccupied with Yuuki to bother with class.

"…er…Mother…"

"Yuuki?" He gently shook her shoulder. "Yuuki, it's just a nightmare, it's alright."

"Mm…Zero…"

"It's fine, Yuuki. Everything's alright."

Zero… Yes, it was him. She could smell him. He was here, right here…

Getting up to provide her with some of the water placed nearby, Zero failed to notice the hungry eyes watching his back.

"Zero…"

* * *

Kaname rushed out of the room, paying no mind to the clattering teacup as it landed harshly on the glass table. The chairman watched him go apprehensively, but made no move to follow.

He did offer up a silent apology to Ichiru for that meeting with Kaname now getting postponed indefinitely. The young hunter had looked for so long, he hoped he would be given the chance to at least see Zero face to face.

* * *

"Zero, Yuuki!"

"Kaname?" Zero blinked, holding a cup full of water. He'd just been about to give Yuuki the cup when the pureblood entered.

Kaname just shook his head, about to step forward when he immediately paused at the narrowed eyed glare Yuuki was sending him. Not as Cross Yuuki, but as Kuran Yuuki, his sister, or what little there was of her leaking from their mother's seals.

"Stop." She softly commanded. "Why…do you do this?" Her speech seemed hindered as she spoke slowly, straining to get her words out. Her wine red eyes focused on him with a sense of betrayal. "I…need…"

"No, Yuuki, not Zero," Kaname once again shook his head, coming to sit at the edge of the bed. Looking at the younger boy, he murmured, "Zero, if you would?" Zero sent a quick glance of confusion at Yuuki, but trusted his Keeper knew what was going on and handed him the cup of water before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door.

Back in the bedroom, Kaname risked holding Yuuki's hand, so small and fragile, and smiled sadly. "I wasn't aware you craved for him as well, but you cannot have him."

She tried to keep up the sharp glare, but it was smudged and touched with hunger and desperation. Why could she not have Zero? He'd been right there! Right there, so warm and soft, and just within her reach.

She swallowed. "Then…" She looked up into familiar wine red eyes, much like her own, biting harshly into her bottom lip.

Kaname lightly squeezed her hand. Was there no other way, he pleaded. No other way for than to place his precious sister in danger once again?

But Cross Yuuki was no longer Cross Yuuki, that, Kaname was sure of. There must have been a process, slow, but gradual, that enabled her to come this far into manifesting so solidly outside of the seals.

And if this was what their mother had intended?

There were many different types of seals after all, and the one their mother enacted might have called for Yuuki's vampiric side to start awakening when and if the seals sensed she was ready for the change, to emerge as a grown vampire old enough to defend herself.

But she was still so young… Or was that protectiveness talking? If he thought about Yuuki's behavior more carefully, ever since Zero's arrival, he'd seen her mature further into someone more independent. She'd taken care of Zero, teaching him things, learning things from him in turn, and…yes, especially that night she sought him out to speak to him about Zero… He supposed that was when Yuuki had truly started to show herself, in her eagerness to protect someone they both cherished.

"…You remember him, don't you?" Kaname suddenly asked, his eyes looking through her and into the past, remembering her delighted expression every time she saw a picture of her angel on his phone.

"Please…" The hand he was holding was curled tightly into a fist, trembling.

Kaname pulled her closer to him, and prayed for forgiveness, once again plunging his dear sister into a world of fitful dreams.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he clung to the faith he had in their mother. Hoped desperately that she knew what she'd been doing that night, ten years ago, and would never intentionally put Yuuki in harm's way. His sister was emerging too quickly, whatever process the seals contained getting skewed, and the gentle overlapping of her pureblood mind with her human side was instead turning into a war of dominance.

* * *

Zero curled up on his Keeper's couch, face pulled taut with tension. The slight burn against his thigh was telling him not all was right with his Owner, and it was putting him on edge. Kaname needed him, but he had told Zero to give he and Yuuki a few moments alone…

Zero wondered whether a few minutes was enough before he was allowed back in. There was something wrong with the other prefect, and he was almost afraid to find out what, as he swore, for a brief second, that she'd felt like a—

"Zero-kun?"

He blinked. "Chairman?" What was he doing here? "Yuuki is with Kaname."

"Oh, don't worry, I know," the man smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to leave him something." He pulled a cream colored envelope out of his pocket. "It might be rather important, though I can't be too sure." He looked especially regretful as he said this. "But regardless, this is something he should look at."

Zero merely nodded as he placed the envelope on the table, knowing better than to ask questions. If the chairman himself had deemed this important enough to deliver it on his own, then it was most likely personal, and none of Zero's business.

"I will leave Yuuki in his care," the chairman smiled helplessly, "and hope that she gets better."

"I'll let him know," Zero said softly, watching the man leave. The chairman's worry was obvious, but he seemed distracted about something else. Lilac eyes focused on the letter on the table. Judging by his timing, he could guess it was related to Yuuki as well as Kaname in some way. Otherwise, the chairman would let his Keeper concentrate on making Yuuki better instead of coming over with a letter he claimed was 'important' for Kaname to read.

'I will leave Yuuki in his care.'

Why not a human doctor? The piling questions only served to solidify his mounting suspicions regarding the real reason behind Yuuki's 'illness'.

But as far as he knew, the process of 'turning' was almost always smooth, nearly unnoticeable to the victim. He couldn't remember a time when Yuuki showed any of the symptoms of one either. It all came on in a sudden rush, in the span of a day. If that wasn't unusual enough, there wasn't anyone capable of triggering such a change in the first place. Kaname was the only pureblood on campus and he would never touch Yuuki that way.

So then what could have happened in such a short amount of time? What could have been done to her to elicit—

_Stop._ A familiar part of his mind rose up with harsh reprimand. _Kaname is your Keeper and he's as good as promised to look after Yuuki. There is no need for your baseless speculations. As his Pet, it is your utmost priority to keep faith in your Owner._

Zero's shoulders slumped in embarrassed shame as his teachings coolly reminded him of his duties. And he _did_ have faith in Kaname, he did trust him, Kaname would never hurt Yuuki, but the prefect was important to him too, and he wanted to do his part to help her.

Just remembering the raw emotion in her voice as she tried to speak made his heart ache. She'd sounded so desperate, so terrified…

So _starved._

But he also knew better than to barge in and offer his neck out of impulse. It wouldn't really be helping Yuuki and he would be an insult to his Keeper, as though Zero thought his care insufficient.

Those reasons aside, however, Zero knew not even kind, patient, gentle Kaname would forgive him for offering his blood to another vampire without his permission. Not even if that vampire happened to be Yuuki.

As a Pet with an Owner, it was just not done. There were no ifs ands or buts. It was simply against unwritten rules to do so. Zero had heard of other Pets that'd been…disowned by their Keepers for that one single transgression.

Blood was more than just blood. And the act of sharing it meant much more than letting someone eat off your plate during a meal.

Raiga had never failed to emphasize the significance of a vampire owning his blood. It wasn't meant to make him feel controlled or restricted. It was simply that whoever would come to be his Keeper would obviously care for every part of him, and that included what vampires valued most.

"_It's the same way we view fidelity and virginal innocence. You can't just hand yourself out to be picked and sucked at by any old perv, and your Keeper will make sure of that."_

At least that was how Zero had been taught. He'd never been openly propositioned before, nor had he ever been bitten, so he hadn't any experience with how otherworldly it felt or how intimate. But, he supposed, ducking his head a bit at feeling his cheeks flush, it probably felt much like the private moments shared between he and Kaname.

And if it were so, then it was completely understandable for vampires to hold so much significance in the idea of sharing their blood with someone else.

He still wanted to help Yuuki, however.

"Zero?"

His head snapped up in attention to his Keeper's unmistakable voice, but just as he felt relief at seeing he was physically okay, his heart tightened at obvious signs of mental distress. Kaname looked exhausted.

"Yuuki is…fine for now. We must have worried you," the pureblood smiled gently. "I trust you are far from falling faint of any ailments?"

"Kaname," Zero tugged his Keeper to lie down on the couch. Briefly hesitating over whether to use one of the cushions for a pillow or his lap, his decision was made for him as Kaname went ahead and nuzzled into his thigh.

"Zero…I apologize for springing this on you so suddenly, but I fear we will have to relocate elsewhere sometime soon; perhaps even as early as the next couple of days." Yuuki needed a safer place for her transition. Awakening as a pureblood in the academy might put everyone at risk.

"Sudden? Yes, maybe, but I go where you go, Kaname," Zero said matter-of-factly. His tone seemed to convey his bemusement at wondering why Kaname even bothered for an apology. None was needed. "I could hardly stand to be anywhere else, regardless. You couldn't make me stay here even if you wanted," his lilac eyes glinted in amusement.

Kaname chuckled. "Thank you Zero." He most likely needed that.

"Oh, the chairman came by with a letter." Zero gestured to the envelope on the table, which the pureblood curiously reached over to pick up.

He ran his slender fingers over the surface, coming to rest on the old fashioned seal that kept it closed, his breath catching. He would recognize that seal anywhere.

Mother…

Carefully tearing it open, he gently pulled the letter free of its confines, half afraid if he even wanted to know what it contained. The chairman must have kept this with him for quite a while if it was indeed from his mother. It must have pained him to have something from her locked up and put away for so long without being able to tell anyone of it.

Mother, you can be rather cruel, but that is nothing new.

Unfolding the pages, he looked for a date, but found none and his eyes simply went on to see what she had to say even after her death. He hoped his father didn't care to leave such things behind. If he understood Kaname as much as he seemed to, then he wouldn't.

_Hello Kaname, I wonder how old you'll be when you're reading this…_

So she knew. Kaname sighed with a fond sort of exasperated resignation at his mother's attitude even with the knowledge of her possible death looming over her mind. He could practically see her smiling as she wrote, an elegant hum escaping her lips as she tilted her head in that way of hers when contemplating over something. In this case, what to write.

…_Ah, I got off topic again, sorry sweetie…_

Perhaps it was because the letter was addressed to him that the form was so casual. The tone of her words was conversational. But that also had him wondering what kind of humongous bombshell she was trying to drop, as it was her way to deliberately lull someone into a state of relaxed nonchalance before pulling out the proverbial knife. It was a show of kindness on her part. She disliked putting anyone at unease if she could help it.

Kaname would rather the band-aid be ripped off than peeled slowly, but he could never quite get her to understand.

…_And Yuuki is…_

At first tensing at the mention of his sister's name, Kaname let out a sigh of relief as he continued reading. No earth shattering explosions there, thank goodness—

…_Her seals are…_

Ah, he grimaced. Spoke too soon.

…_as it progresses, they naturally start to thin over a length of time, when her other half is ready for the world…_

So it _had_ been time-based.

…_she might never regain her past…_

Wait what?

_A reset_.

Reset…? But Yuuki clearly remembered Zero. Despite never having personal contact with him, she still treasured the image she had of him; of a white innocent angel. She longed to be able to meet him, so see what he was like. How did he sound? What did he feel like? Were his eyes as beautiful in person?

It was those strong lingering emotions that'd driven her to want for his blood in her time of need. If she'd had no memories of that time, there was no reason for her to want Zero as much as she did. If she didn't remember her childhood as a pureblood, there would be no reason for her to want Kaname's blood either. Not with such intensity.

Yuuki obviously knew both he and Zero were important to her in some way. Could their mother have somehow made a mistake in her calculations?

It was plausible. Their mother wasn't infallible. But then again, he read the sentence over, she did write it out as a 'might', which indicated it could happen either way. With Yuuki's reactions, however, Kaname was strongly leaning towards the possibility she would remember everything once she 'woke'.

In all honesty, he wished she did. It would make her integration into their world a lot smoother in the practical sense, and, as her older sibling, why wouldn't he want his younger sister to remember the times they shared together as a family?

It was all he'd wanted for the last decade. That, and, he smiled looking up, that and Zero.

He turned back to the letter with a lighter, hopeful mind, and continued down the page.

…_Your precious boy angel…_

He blinked. So she'd known about that as well.

…_must keep him away from—_

Yes, it wouldn't do to forget the danger Zero posed to Rido as the keeper of the other pureblood's powers. He hadn't succeeded that night, and nor will he ever, if Kaname had anything to say about it.

He took momentary solace in the soothing motion of Zero's fingers through his hair.

_But as long as the seals aren't removed…_

Kaname's lips pursed. That was a problem. There had to be a way to keep Zero safe and permanently kill his homicidal uncle at the same time. And for that, he mentally sighed, he'd have to look into the seal that'd been used in greater detail.

Normally, he wouldn't feel so daunted by such a task, but these seals were most likely Kahou originals, and those were near impossible get hold of without permission from the hunter association. After their annihilation, their prized hunter possessions had been passed on to the association for further use, and without a proper pass, no one was allowed access to their information.

He held in another sigh. No offense to the dead, but Zero's mother had left quite a mess behind her.

_But all of that aside, I hope you are happy, that you have people you can trust, people you can love…_

Kaname smiled. He had Yuuki and Zero. They were more than enough.

"Kaname?" His precious kitten had his head tilted in curiosity, and unable to resist, Kaname gently pulled him down to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Would you mind so terribly spending the night here?" _With me?_

Zero smiled against his lips. "Why would I ever?"

* * *

Thanks for reading til now! :) I'll (at least trying to) focus on HS *scratches head* Dunno if the words'll come, but eh *shrugs*


	9. Tides That Come II

A/N: It's been a while for this, no? Ah, hello! :) Lea here, and just hoping, always, that this will provide some entertainment :)

Warning: some KZ

Don't own, don't own.

* * *

**Tides That Come II**

"Chairman, I'm sure you know what I'm here for."

"Ah, yes, I can take a guess," the bespectacled man smiled. "And it was agreed that when it came to matters of the Night class, you would ultimately have the final say."

Kaname raised a brow. Perhaps the chairman didn't really know what he was here for? "My reasons for being here do not involve the class as a whole, not yet."

"But they will, in due time," the chairman corrected.

Kaname could only nod. Everything was growing at a faster rate than he could deal with, and it would take time to adjust for a proper course of action. First things first…

"I will be taking Yuuki and Zero with me for an indefinite amount of time. However well she is able to fit into her new skin will determine whether or not we return at all." The time for playing school was over. The initial reason for his stay here at the academy was so he could keep a personal eye on his younger sister. Now that she was emerging once again as a pureblood, she required different needs than a silent watcher over her wellbeing.

"I see…"

"Our departure is set for tomorrow morning, before dawn."

The chairman blinked. So soon… His eyes softened. "Travel safely. I'm sure you've already let your class know?"

"To those necessary."

"Then I've no objections," the chairman declared cheerily. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to let me know."

As Kaname moved to stand, he clapped his hands, "Oh! And I'm sure you've also made sure to know what to do with our surprise visitor?" He referred to Ichiru, who'd still yet to see his brother. It was highly unlikely Kaname had yet to take notice of him, even without the chairman's prompting.

As expected, the brunet sent him a cryptic smile before he made his exit. Closing his eyes, the chairman wished the young hunter luck, hoping nothing went too terribly. Kaname could be difficult to deal with on any regular day; there was no telling how he might receive Zero's brother with the current situation as unpredictable as it was.

_Well, Ichiru-kun seems to understand far more than I do about Pets in general, so it may be safe to assume he would know proper protocol when it comes to dealing with their Owners as well.

* * *

_

"_Pack lightly. Whatever else you may need, I can either provide for you or retrieve later."_

Keeping his Keeper's words in mind, Zero made sure to have nothing more than a single bag weighing him down, and patiently waited for his mark to let him know when Kaname wanted him.

Dressed in black slacks and a dress shirt, he wondered, not for the first time, whether it was right of him not to have worn his uniform, then, also not for the first time, reminded himself it would garner more than a few curious looks if he went about in a school uniform at such early hours of the day. With Kaname himself drawing attention, however unintentional, they didn't need any more reason to stand out.

And Yuuki…

The warmth at his thigh interrupted any further thoughts and Zero immediately got up, slipping on his shoes and coat as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

"Kuran…Kaname…" Ichiru slowly echoed. Not just any pureblood, but _the_ pureblood? His brother sure knew how to pick 'em, he inwardly mumbled.

As though reading his thoughts, the vampire before him had on an amused smile. "Yes, and you are Ichiru-kun, am I right? The chairman briefly mentioned you to me. Your resemblance to him is remarkable," his eyes narrowed a fraction. 'Resemblance' was an understatement. Zero and Ichiru were identical.

Were they otherwise regular humans, it wouldn't be at all so unusual, but they were born hunters, and last he checked, hunters born as twins were lucky to survive past childhood. From what he could see however, Ichiru was more or less healthy if not a bit delicate, and Zero, he'd never had to question in terms of physical health.

It was most likely Zero was the elder of the two just on those observations, though he was curious to know why there wasn't a Kahou Ichiru anywhere in the information he had Takuma look up all those years ago. If there were to be any reasons attached, he could only assume it had something to do with family politics, of which he had plenty of experience in.

The details regarding Kahou Yuri's separation from her family were vague, if not at all confusing, and Kaname hadn't been able to find any solid facts that could clearly state why she'd chosen to leave. A family as longstanding as the Kahous wouldn't so easily let their heir of all people go without a fair fight. It was most likely Yuri was able to bring up a sound argument as well as a solution for her freedom.

Zero had had his birth parents with him, both Yuri and Riku, until their death, and yet Ichiru didn't. The younger twin even properly grew up as a hunter, true to his heritage, if the various scents on him were anything to go by. The boys had been separated at a fairly young age, young enough that when Kaname had first met with Zero, the toddler hadn't known he had a sibling.

"So we really do look alike?"

"Very much so, though there are slight differences to your eyes." Ichiru's were more of a violet hue than soft lilac. The paleness of Zero's eyes nearly matched that of his hair.

His eyes… It was just like what that other vampire had mentioned of 'Silver'.

"You'll…you'll let me see him?"

"There is no harm in meeting him. He should be here in a few minutes."

So soon? Ichiru couldn't stop his breath from hitching. Now that he was actually here, he didn't know what to do. He'd finally get to see Zero…

Soft knocks at the door had both he and the pureblood looking up. "Kaname? It's me."

"Come in, Zero." Kaname stood up to approach the door, welcoming the younger boy inside with a chaste kiss to his forehead and a gentle stroke of his thumb across his cheek as he cupped the side of his face.

Zero smiled and turned his head enough to press his lips against his Keeper's palm. "Is Yuuki okay?" He refrained from asking why his Keeper's mark led him not to the pureblood's rooms but a different tearoom.

"She's fine, thank you." Kaname stepped back. "You've got a visitor. He's wanted to meet with you for some time."

Ichiru quickly scrambled up from his seat, his heart hammering. The pureblood couldn't have moved fast enough. It was as though everything was moving at half its pace. He stood stock still as his brother's face slowly came into view.

"Zero…" His dark eyes widened as he took in his brother's features. They…he and Zero… His brother's face was the same face he'd look into for the past sixteen years.

"Ichiru…!" Zero's lips pursed.

"I…you're-we're—"

"What are you doing here?"

The sharp tone cut through his confusion like a knife and Ichiru nearly flinched. "I just wanted to see you."

"Ichiru…" Zero couldn't deny the childlike vulnerability in his brother's voice and closed the distance between them, tentatively taking his hands within his own. "I know you've been looking for me, but I thought I made it clear I didn't want you doing that."

"That other Pet sent me a message, yeah," Ichiru couldn't keep his eyes away from his brother's, knowing there was a likely chance of never seeing them again.

"You shouldn't get involved with us; it's not your place."

"I've already said—"

"It's especially hard if you're a hunter, Ichiru, I don't want you to go through any of it." Ichiru couldn't live as a Pet. He'd lived a free life, and giving up his responsibilities to someone else would hardly be easy, his instincts as a hunter only working to offer further resistance to what was already a heartrending process. Zero had seen other Pet handlers struggle with adult humans who just couldn't accept their new lifestyle and crumbled away as a mere shell of themselves. Raiga himself had trouble from time to time, despite how good he was at his job.

As a child, he remembered more than one instance in which Raiga had used him to soothe some of the older cases that had a particularly hard time with some of the lessons. Having grown up as a Pet candidate, everything they were learning was, to him, completely natural, and the simplistic answers he gave through his childish view to what they'd seen as incomprehensible questions prevented them from over thinking on certain issues. It equaled to less stress for everyone involved and they ended the day feeling a little lighter.

"I just want to stay with you," Ichiru shook his head. He couldn't live as Zero did, he knew that, but he still wanted to be close to him.

"Ichiru…" It wasn't as though he wanted to reject his brother, but Kaname couldn't just allow for a human to stay with them without raising questions.

"If I may offer a suggestion?" The pureblood smiled. "I'm currently in need of a hunter who can access the Kahou archives held in main HQ of the Association. I'd nearly thought it a lost cause, as I would never send Zero and couldn't trust another hunter…"

Ichiru frowned. "I left the association when I started looking for Zero."

"Is that official?"

"…Not really."

"I believe you were still in training."

"That's true, but no one knows I'm a Kahou," at least, no one should, "and I doubt they'd let a kid like me have a pass."

"Kaname, I can go in his place." Zero started, but the pureblood shook his head. "I've already made myself clear on that, Zero, and," he brushed a hand across the boy's thigh, "there is a chance they will sense this. They will never let you leave if they do."

"It's alright, I can go," Ichiru cut in, crossing his arms.

There was no way he'd let Zero go marching into the lion's den without a foolproof plan. The pureblood was right. And though he wasn't sure what the second half of his reasons referred to, he supposed it had something to do with the Ownership Mark Zero carried somewhere on his person. There was a chance some of the stronger hunters would be able to sense it from a certain distance. That the mark was from a pureblood wouldn't help matters, only making it easier to detect.

He shuddered to think what they would do to a Pet belonging to a pureblood, especially to one Kuran Kaname.

"But Ichiru…"

"I agree with him, Zero, and I'm sure you know, hunters aren't really…" He frowned at trying to find the right words. "They don't, I mean, with Pets of your caliber," he gestured between his brother and Kaname, "they don't – ugh, whatever, I think you know what I mean."

Zero smiled softly at his younger twin's flustered movements, his hand nearly flailing as he tried to explain himself. He knew Ichiru was looking for a way to not sound offensive or insulting to his social status, and his efforts were endearing.

"I do know, and I don't mind. I wouldn't be a Pet if I did."

Hunters felt, at most, extreme pity for those who ended up as Pets, as per usual, their minds would be wiped clean for whatever their Owners wanted to imprint them with. They were considered victims, just on the same level as the bloodless corpses they found on a daily basis. If their minds were being controlled, they couldn't help it, the hunters excused, it was through no fault of their own a vampire took enough interest in them to go so far in obtaining them.

Their attitudes were remarkably different for Pets like Zero, whose minds were free for personal thought and individuality, obviously having the choice of not being a Pet as opposed to those whose only other option was death. In Zero's case, they would see him as a vampire supporter, feeding their seedy desires, adding to the corruption, willingly taking their side out of his own volition.

The hunters would consider him an immediate enemy, and would have no qualms about eliminating him if they thought it necessary.

And if they were to find out he was the Pet of a pureblood… There would be no doubting what they would try to use him for.

But it was also highly unlikely for anything so drastic to happen, as there _had_ been more than one case of a Pet being held hostage to ensure a vampire's full cooperation.

But there had been only a single instance, in which the hunters had, to their misfortune, taken the Pet of a pureblood, threatening for rape and torture if their demands were not met.

The entire headquarters hadn't lasted the night.

The spectacular bloodbath was only a fraction of what purebreds were capable of, and whatever they decided to cooperate with, would be on _their _terms. Abducting a Pet was in no way a 'security measure'.

Lesson taught, lesson learned. Hopefully.

"Whether you mind or not, you will not be going," Kaname said wryly, "let us hope Ichiru-kun will be able to find what we need before he has time to alert the elders of his existence as one of two survivors of the Kahou line."

"Right."

"We will be leaving in a few short hours. You may have this time to yourselves if you wish."

Zero looked uncertain, but Ichiru gave a firm nod.

The moment Kaname left the room, Zero frowned. "Ichiru, will you be alright on your own? I can still try to convince Kaname to let me go."

"And what will you do about the mark you have on you?" Ichiru countered. "You're not allowed to cover that up, and even if you were, you'd never do it."

"I wouldn't," Zero agreed, there was no way he'd deny Kaname's mark on him, "but it'd be easy to let them believe I was just on an errand for my Owner."

"They'd never believe a pureblood would have one of _those_ Pets, Zero," Ichiru shook his head. "Pets like you are almost made specifically for purebloods you're so rare. I also know you guys are extremely expensive to get and to keep. Only a pureblood could afford to take care of one of you guys."

That was also true. Considering Zero himself was not only human, but also had hunter capabilities, it'd made him all the more hard to obtain. Not to mention, with his previous problems with touch, it had the possible Owners all anticipatory with getting to feel that much more privileged if they were to be 'the one' Zero physically responded to.

"I don't know why purebloods would choose a human Pet over a vampire one, though," Ichiru continued. "I mean, if they really like their Pet, then wouldn't they want one that would live longer?"

Zero smiled softly. "Humans have a different mindset than vampires. Just the concept of life and how short it can be makes a big difference in the way someone views things. A lot of purebloods become lost within time, having something close to immortality, and they lose the will to live, not knowing why they should go on without any knowledge of how to enjoy the time they were gifted with.

"Humans though, even as Pets, grow up knowing their lives could end the next day, the next hour, and they know how to feel more deeply for things vampires might not give second thoughts to.

"But really," Zero tilted his head, "what they're lacking is appreciation." His hand came to subconsciously flutter around his thigh. "When you can properly come to appreciate everything around you, you'll never feel like living your life is worthless or that dying would be a solution."

Ichiru smiled impishly. "Something so simple?"

Zero shrugged. "Sometimes it's the simple things that are hard to get."

The younger of the two nodded, briefly lost in his own thoughts, before nervously shuffling his feet and blurting, "So. Um. Did you know Mum and Dad?"

* * *

"Just a little more, Yuuki, soon, you'll be just as you were meant to be…" Kaname stroked her face, leaning down press his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent, that was even now, slowly changing. Whatever their mother had done, it ensured the safety of her mind, even after the merging process, and he hadn't any concern on that front. There was many a time, especially for humans that'd been forcibly turned, where the inability to accept new habits and life styles became a cause for mental instability.

Yuuki had grown up around him, however, with the knowledge of what their kind needed first and foremost, to live, and, with the help of Zero, perhaps a little of their nature. Kaname treated her with as much gentility he was capable of, but not even he could completely mask the darker part of himself that came with being a vampire. Predators at the top of the food chain did not maintain their strength by being fuzzy and cuddly. Neither did purebloods.

The realization would be a change for Yuuki, he knew, and while he preferred to have her as she was, soft and delicate, Yuuki herself would never allow for her own ignorance. She'd never be content to stay back and let herself be protected. Yuuki was, in her own way, a knight as well, always working to make effort in keeping her loved ones safe. He hadn't forgotten that glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes when he'd informed her Zero's harasser had been caught and taken care of.

Yes, Yuuki would change, that was inevitable, but they would just be additions to what really made Yuuki, Yuuki. Essentially, she was exactly the same as she'd been for the last decade.

"_Kaname-sama is the kindest vampire I know."_

No, he smiled, _she_ was the kindest vampire, the gentlest, with a clear, unblemished heart to give to all that she met. Kaname was just jaded enough to know what 'nice' was like in comparison to 'cruel'.

He was almost…anxious to see what kind of vampire she would mature to be in the coming years. Her older brother he may be, he was just as much her father, and now that he was able to take a more active role in her life, he felt…anticipatory, excited. Relieved. Glad.

Afraid.

He was hardly the most internally stable vampire. Some of the emotions he held inside of him were dark, dark wells that trickled into oceans he himself could come close to drowning in. He was the nightmare in everyone's closets, the monster under their beds. Tainted. Worn. Weary and old. Was he really suited for such a huge influence in Yuuki's life? Like a father or older sibling about to meet his first child, his first newborn sibling, his heart shuddered with violent possibilities. What if, what if, what if…

"_But then who else, if not you, is suited for teaching her the things she needs to know? Who else, if not you, is going to put her welfare before their own, to think of her first before anything else?"_

Kaname smiled helplessly. Thank goodness for Zero's sensible words. Now if he could just keep them in mind and not doubt himself…

"Ka-Kaname-sempai…?"

"Yuuki," he motioned for her not to talk. "You're still exhausted yet."

"But—"

"I…Zero and I will be taking you to my home, our home, so you may rest fully there. Go back to sleep for now."

"Your…Our…?"

"We'll be going back, yes." Back to where it all started, for perhaps a new beginning.

"…I…okay…" Her voice grew smaller and smaller and she relaxed underneath the covers, closing her eyes.

* * *

Zero blinked. Their parents? A mother and father… He'd never even…

"Ichiru, I don't…" How to explain things… "I don't remember much before my fourth year. I lost our parents before that, but I know I was cared for." It was just by whom that he couldn't recall. There was probably more than one person.

He'd already half surmised part of the reason he still couldn't remember was due to his own hesitance at regaining those pieces of his life.

It'd been so long ago, did it really matter whether he did or not? He had a Keeper now, someone to devote himself to. Everything that came before his training with Raiga didn't hold much priority for him.

He now wished he could at least remember what their parents looked like or how they were if only for Ichiru's sake. His younger brother cared about knowing the people responsible for giving birth to them. He should be allowed the memories of those people, if nothing else.

Ichiru laughed nervously. "I…yeah, I guess. It's been, what, twelve years now, right? Not a lot of people would remember stuff from when they were four."

Zero could see his disappointment, however. "I…sorry Ichiru."

"It's fine, I…just wanted to make sure, you know?"

Lilac eyes softened. "I'm sure whoever they were, they loved you with everything they had." It would explain the strange magical residue around his younger twin. He suspected it was a blood tied spell, in which only family members or those related close enough were able to sense, as Kaname hadn't seemed to take any notice of it.

Although Ichiru also seemed oblivious to its presence. But it didn't feel malicious or harmful, and rather than raise his brother's hopes on the off chance their parents didn't place it, Zero decided to keep quiet.

"…Yeah…I guess…" Ichiru smiled lopsidedly. "Uh, not to change course on purpose or anything, but I heard a lot about you while I was looking…and…"

"What is it?" Zero knew he'd gained himself a few names, none of which he wanted, but people knew him by, and referred to, anyway.

"That," the younger of the two coughed, "that you were scary as all hell when you were pissed, and that you had trouble getting an Owner."

Zero laughed lightly. "It's true, on both accounts, though I don't know whether I look so frightening. I did have a temper. I still have one. Kaname is my first Owner."

"…"

"Ichiru?" Right. His brother must have brought this up for a reason other than to joke about it.

"Zero…you said I wouldn't be able to live like you, and I know it too, but have you ever thought of living like me, instead?" Ichiru hedged. "I mean, it'd be hard, I guess, but you can have counseling, or even I can help, if you want." He bit his lip. There were ways to break bonds between a Pet and their Owner, if it came down to that too. "I don't have anything against vampires, but when I thought about you, I just thought—"

"It'd be better not to be involved at all?" Zero finished.

"…Yeah…"

Zero fell silent for a moment, contemplative, before, "Raiga, my trainer, once offered me an 'out'." He didn't know if telling his brother this would help towards understanding, but it was better than getting defensive and screaming, No, no, no, like a child being taken away from its favored toy. Even if Ichiru couldn't really understand, he would at least know, conceptually, why Zero chose to stay as he was.

"What?" It seemed his brother hadn't ever thought Zero was given an alternative.

"I was one of the youngest cases he took on," Zero recalled, "the others, although still young, were near the age of ten or older." He was just shy of five. It was no wonder, after some years, with him getting to witness different reactions to the training, that Raiga had gone and asked such a thing. Some kids had tried to be valiant; 'standing up to evil' while others just shrugged and went along with whatever they were told. There were few among that age that truly thrived in that environment.

Still, Zero had just reached eleven when the vampire had proposed the idea. He'd been given time to think on it while he went about his training. Zero hadn't needed to think long.

He'd already known, for some years, if he were going to be of help to someone, he really would prefer it to be just one person. He wasn't like Raiga, who seamlessly entered and left so many people's lives without fear, leaving words of advice, a kind gesture, an impression to remember.

Zero just wanted one person he could cherish. One person he could spend his life with. One person he could love. And he'd rather one person to give back that same trust. One person to care for him, offer him a place to stay. It didn't matter if that one person had many others in their life, as long as Zero was one of them.

He was just Zero, after all, thinking back on when Raiga had first picked him up, and there wasn't much he could offer besides himself. Older Pets had mentioned 'jobs', things they did to earn a living, but that was just selling exterior skills, and Zero wanted to be able to help by being himself. He wanted to be something that didn't involve anything other than being 'Zero'.

And where else could he truly get that concrete reassurance of his desires than being a Pet? As an eleven-year-old in training, he thought he had everything he wanted right there, with Raiga as a mentor to help reach for that one thing he wished for.

It may have been a simple thing, something only a child would come up with, but it was what Zero wanted, and Raiga had trusted him to make his own decisions.

"_I was hoping you'd stay of course, but I'm happy this is really what you want."_

"_Why me?"_ Raiga hadn't offered the other children the same.

"_Because you're my little Silver, and you're special."_

And that was that.

Zero never pried any further, and Raiga didn't make a huge fuss over why Zero chose to stay.

"He asked you to choose something so important when you were eleven?"

Zero smiled. "It wasn't easy after that," especially considering his touching problem and coming to think he didn't want anyone after all, "but I haven't regretted it." It was due to that he now had Kaname as an Owner.

Ichiru sighed. Heavily. "I… I can't really consent on it, not fully, but you're hardly eleven now, and since you still want it…" It wasn't as though being a Pet seemed to be _harm_ing him. Zero looked perfectly fine in a…well, he didn't know how else to phrase it, 'well-taken care of' way. He could blame it on his training as a hunter, but it was also out of wanting to take in and remember as much of his brother as he could, that he couldn't help letting his eyes roam.

Despite being identical twins, he could immediately tell Zero was paler, his skin a rich milky white, unblemished, and having held them earlier, knew those slender hands were just as soft as they looked, delicately warm and gentle. His hair, distinctive shade and all, also probably felt just the way it looked.

And unlike him, Zero hadn't gone through rigorous physical training, his build more slender, wiry, and with the right clothes, could manage to look deceptively frail. But with the way he'd moved, there was no doubting Zero could hold his own should he need to.

Balanced, fluid, smooth and graceful, it was obvious his older twin had gone through some type of long term routine specifically targeted to not only staying fit but keeping a certain type of physique as well.

Whoever this Raiga was, he was no slacker.

"Thank you, Ichiru."

"Mm," he hummed. He supposed the only way he could stay connected with his brother was to help in this Kahou business that pureblood had mentioned. "So he treats you right, right? This Kuran guy?"

"Getting everything out while you can, are you?" Zero shook his head. "Kaname is a fine Owner," he couldn't ask for anyone better, his heart swelled, "he's unfailingly kind."

"…Ermgh," Ichiru had on a strange expression, "Right" He laughed tentatively. "I said I didn't have anything against vampires, but purebloods don't really…give off that, 'I'm warm and cuddly, come snuggle with me' type of feel, you know?" And Zero looked like he could've talked about how 'unfailingly kind' Kuran Kaname was for another few hours.

For the first time, he wondered how close that pureblood and his brother were, bond as Pet and Owner aside.

* * *

Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ruka stood motionless, half shocked. When they'd been notified Kaname had wanted to meet with them, this was not on their list of expectations.

"An attack here, at the academy?"

"It's possible. Seiren has informed me things are…getting restless." They didn't need to ask as to what 'things' the pureblood was referring to.

"So it's true," Hanabusa murmured, face ashen.

"It was bound to happen at one point," Ruka said, just as quietly. "We all knew the existence of the Night class would be temporary." As long as there was even one opposition against coexistence…

"But it may not have to end that way if we move first." Akatsuki pitched in.

Kaname nodded. "I know I ask a lot of you, to risk more than just your lives, but if you feel that this is worth the effort, I'd like for you to aide me in this matter."

"Whatever you need us to do, Kaname-sama," Hanabusa replied solemnly. The two to his left nodded to show their support.

"If you will, I would like for you to—"

* * *

"Zero?"

"Kaname?"

"Ichiru-kun, if I may?" Zero was already moving into his arms.

"You'd take him even if I said no."

The pureblood chuckled. He didn't care to deny it. Pressing a kiss to Zero's hair, he guided the younger boy out of the room.

"Kaname, how is Yuuki?"

"Still asleep. She is…adjusting yet."

"Are we not allowed to leave sooner?" He didn't want her in any more pain.

"Everything has its own time, Zero, and we mustn't go against it." Opening the door to his own rooms, Kaname also had someone send up a tray of tea.

"How was your brief talk with Ichiru-kun?"

"He's…grown well."

Kaname laughed softly. "You sound like his grandfather. Did everything not go well?" He'd picked up on Zero's awkward tone.

"He just…proposed an odd idea."

"_Have you ever thought of living like me instead?"_

Yes, what an odd way to ask what was essentially, "Come with me."

But Zero had given his answer, and Ichiru had more or less accepted it. There really hadn't been anyone else but Kaname since the moment the pureblood had touched him that day. No pain, no nausea, not even a faint touch of annoyance.

What'd made him happier still, was that Kaname had chosen him in turn, to have Zero beside him for however long.

He hadn't cared to think too far into why Kaname had been able to touch him, and why, after so long, touching became so much easier after he'd met him. The other vampires still made him uneasy, but humans, especially Yuuki, he hardly had to practice caution for. Greeting her with hugs and kisses were now the norm, and he wondered if his lack of reaction to her was, in some ways, related to his Owner. Everything had gotten better once he'd met Kaname, and the pureblood had a strong attachment to Yuuki.

"An odd proposition?"

"…Maybe not so odd," considering the circumstances. It was only natural to stay with family, and for Ichiru, he hadn't any living blood relatives besides Zero.

"But odd enough for you to mention it."

Zero tilted his head. He always told Kaname everything, and whether he wanted to or not, the truth had ways of finding its way out of whatever silence it was forced behind.

"He just offered to live together with him, as regular humans."

Kaname nearly paused in bringing the tea to his lips, but smiled and took a sip. "Is that so?" He couldn't say he was surprised. Ichiru was so genuinely eager to meet the older brother he'd only been able to imagine about. Blood ties weren't easy to severe; and the boys were not only brothers, but twins.

"Ichiru prefers to be neutral in the affairs between vampires and hunters. He wished me the same."

"And yourself?" He couldn't help the hand that went to cradle his little one's cheek, running his thumb across soft, supple pink lips. A more subtle show of possessiveness he masked with affection and adoration.

"I'm a Pet," Zero made a quick swipe at the thumb across his mouth, "your Pet." He dipped his head, placing his hand over Kaname's, taking the finger in.

"Zero…" Kaname slipped his thumb back out, wetting Zero's lips as he did, leaning in to nip at them, parting his mouth to slip his tongue in, giving the younger boy something else to suck on.

"Nn…" Slowly getting pushed back onto the couch, Zero slid his hand over Kaname's shoulder, clinging to his shirt, the other moving to stroke the pureblood's neck.

Moving further up and above him, Kaname smiled as he felt Zero automatically spread his legs to accommodate him between his thighs.

So accepting… Whatever side he showed, Zero would still open his arms for. Whether he was 'gentle' or 'kind', 'cold' or 'cruel'…

Dark or bloodthirsty.

He mentally shook his head, roughly brushing off his wandering mind, averting his eyes away from soft, now enticingly flushed, expanse of skin laid out before him. He was getting restless in ways he'd rather not be, especially around Zero, who would never hesitate to yield himself to him should he ever—

"Kaname, you're tired." Zero took a moment to catch his breath, his lips against his Keeper's neck. "You've…been forcing Yuuki to sleep this whole time, and the wards around the room…" It was to keep any distracting scents or sounds out while she was resting. In addition to that he was emotionally unstable, constantly worrying about one thing after another. He'd yet to take a single break.

Brows lowering in a frown, Zero pressed his Keeper's face against his throat. "Kaname…"

"No, Zero, please," the pureblood was getting further agitated, fingers digging into the cushions by Zero's head, threatening to tear through the fabric. "Don't—"

"I can take it." Pale fingers deftly started on the buttons. "Or do you want to faint in the car?" He had to pause in taking off his pants. He couldn't do that with Kaname on top of him. "I'll…I'll take pictures and send them to the chairman."

Kaname snorted. "You wouldn't dare."

"…"

"…You would, wouldn't you?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"…"

Zero let out surprised gasp at the punishing nip at his neck, but otherwise remained unruffled, his gaze clear and open as he waited for Kaname to answer.

"…As you're the one asking for this, I presume there is a specific way…?"

Holding in a smile of satisfaction, Zero gestured for Kaname to sit up, trying not to focus on the way dark eyes went right for his unbuttoned pants. Sliding back, he swiftly slid them off, his Ownership Mark in full view.

"Zero…?"

"For Pets, it's customary for our Owners to take from our Marks."

Fascinated, Kaname slid his hand up the length of Zero's thigh, thumb skirting around the edge of the rose centerpiece. Take… From here?

The idea was incredibly arousing.

"…And you won't…suffer any…"

"The marked area is different from the rest of our bodies. It's…" Zero paused, trying to look for a simpler way of explaining things. "It's where You are most concentrated."

He almost thought his Keeper might need more than that, but Kaname nodded, dipping his head to press his lips against a part of the rose, making his breath hitch.

"…Are you sure this is fine?"

He nodded. "I didn't say anything earlier since you seemed against taking from me, but you won't last without proper…substance."

Closing his eyes, Kaname shuddered, taking a deep breath to steady himself, then immediately regretting it, as he got a lungful of Zero's scent that went straight to his groin.

How was he supposed to keep control over his instincts when this…when Zero…

He swallowed heavily, about to refuse after all, blood tablets would…well, he'd manage, he tried to convince himself, when he felt a hand go through his hair. The gesture, so small, nearly had him collapsing in relief.

"Kaname."

_Zero…_ Before he could go for another 'Me okay with blood tablets' argument, his lips were parting and his fangs, aching with need, sank into soft flesh.

"Ah! Nn…"

Kaname groaned, taking in another mouthful. This…Zero's…this was… "Haa…" How could anything be this _good_? He was practically on a high, he felt so light, as though he were floating, and nothing would be able to get him back down.

Pressing his wrist against his mouth, Zero tried to hold his cries in, knowing if he let something slip, Kaname would get concerned and stop before he should. Telling him the bite would hardly hurt probably would've helped _before_ he did it, he mind supplied, and he sent it a mental shrug. If he'd done that, it was most likely Kaname would've asked if he'd be affected in _other_ ways, and if he answered _that_…

"N…" It was hard keeping his voice to himself, however. Considering his rose was sensitive enough as it was with skin on skin contact, having his Owner's mouth sucking at it, his tongue, wet and hot, lapping at it too…

It was…doing things to his mind. Forcing his breath to slow, he tried to scowl. Damn it, Seiji hadn't said anything about this! Raiga too, for that matter, though his sly grin should've been a sign…

"_Nope, no pain, it'll be just fine~!"_

Those two…

A particularly harsh nip against his mark had him tensing, his lips quivering against his wrist. "Hahn—"

"Zero…"

"No…! Ka, na—" He could only shake his head, trying to keep his Owner's face at his thigh.

"Zero, it's harder for me to ignore this," he easily took Zero's hand from his hair to nuzzle against the growing length in front of him, only separated by a thin layer of cloth, "than it is to keep going."

Healing the bite wounds, he tried to nip his way up when Zero's hand came to intervene once again.

"Please, um, please tell me how to, to," Zero gestured, cheeks bright red, "to stop it. I don't…want…you should focus on getting better, not…this…" He turned his face away, unable to continue for fear of his head exploding.

"But," Kaname tilted his head, "the best way to 'stop it' is to come, Zero."

Zero stubbornly shook his head, "It's not that bad, I could…if you tell me…"

"Is that so?" Kaname sat up and casually stroked the younger boy. Taking in the whimpering shudder that resulted from his actions had him raising a brow. "Truly?"

"Kaname…" Zero sent him a disgruntled glare. The pureblood merely smiled.

Zero pursed his lips, lifted his unbitten leg, and proceeded to press his socked foot against his Keeper's crotch.

Kaname nearly doubled over, grabbing hold of Zero's knee. Looking up to send his boy a scolding glare, he paused.

Wide lilac eyes, bright from unshed tears, stared helplessly up at him from under long dark lashes.

"Please, Kaname? Or I'll…" And the foot pressed harder yet against his groin. "Please?"

How his little one managed to make such a threat sound…inviting, Kaname liked to know, but settled for cursing out the nameless mentor Zero must have had to learn these things from.

"You will take your foot off," he said evenly, "and I will help you."

"Mm," Zero hummed contentedly, eyes already suspiciously dry, taking his foot back. Sitting up, he let Kaname guide him onto his lap, straddling his thighs comfortably. "So what do I do?" He asked with all the curiosity a student would hold for a new subject.

The pureblood chuckled softly, his hand gentle as it rubbed small circles at his lower back. "Think of something that doesn't work to arouse you."

"What things are those?"

"Does anything disgust you, particularly?"

"…Some of the older vampires…?"

Trying not to think about why Zero would've had reason to dislike older vampires, Kaname nodded. "That is just as well. Now…imagine them in a dress."

"Why?"

"Pink with frills and an absolutely ghastly design." This was working to keep his own arousal down, mentally pushing aside the temptingly disheveled figure in front of him.

"That is…" Zero made a face. "Disgusting, yes."

"Keep that in mind. Do you feel yourself becoming more level?" He certainly was. There was nothing more horrendous.

"Mm…" Zero tilted his head. "…I think so." He shifted slightly. "Yes." He laughed lightly. "Thank you Kaname."

Unable to keep from smiling back, the pureblood held in a sigh. It wasn't as though Zero was thanking him for telling him this because he _disliked_ him. He was simply worried about Kaname overtaxing himself.

_It's hardly overtaxing when I'm enjoying it so thoroughly…_ But he supposed things like this could be done at another time, when everything wasn't so chaotic.

"Kaname, the car should be here soon."

"Indeed."

Another time, yes, but preferably not too far off.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D I was about to add in a bit with Takuma, but thought it'd be kinda random, and left it out, haha.


End file.
